


when it’s all over

by Jeansmainb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Reader-Insert, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein, based off season 4 aot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeansmainb/pseuds/Jeansmainb
Summary: before the story begins i just wanna make a few notes on things. all the characters are based off season 4 BUT their ages are slightly altered. this is an ACTING AU. attack on titan itself in this is just a show and the characters are actors. the show is currently on season 4 which is where i start the story for obvious reasons so if there’s spoilers i’ve warned you now. (Y/n) aka you, has also slept with multiple other of the males within this “cast” so there’s also small parts of x reader for other characters (like very small) but the main story revolves around our stallion, Jean. there’s also quite a bit of NSFW. anyway i’ve written fics before but this is the first one i’ll be posting so i hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 106
Kudos: 432





	1. the party (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> before the story begins i just wanna make a few notes on things. all the characters are based off season 4 BUT their ages are slightly altered. this is an ACTING AU. attack on titan itself in this is just a show and the characters are actors. the show is currently on season 4 which is where i start the story for obvious reasons so if there’s spoilers i’ve warned you now. (Y/n) aka you, has also slept with multiple other of the males within this “cast” so there’s also small parts of x reader for other characters (like very small) but the main story revolves around our stallion, Jean. there’s also quite a bit of NSFW. anyway i’ve written fics before but this is the first one i’ll be posting so i hope you enjoy :)

I smiled as I looked into the large mirror of the hotel room. A short black dress clung to my body and cute silver heels were placed upon my feet. I turned one more time to get a good look at my outfit before walking over to the dark night stand by the neat hotel bed to check the time on my phone. 

"Almost time." I smiled to myself. 

Tonight was the night. The premier for the final season of our show, 'Attack on Titan'. I played a simple side character who didn't hold much importance, but it was enough to stay for four seasons and get to go to all of the parties and become good friends with the entire cast. It truly was an honor and an amazing experience that I wouldn't trade for the world. 

"(Y/nnnnnn)!" I jumped as I heard my name being called, looking up to see Sasha had burst into my room. A dark green dress was placed upon her muscular body, her hair in its usual pony tail. "The limo is gonna be here in 10 minutes!" She smiled, pulling a bag of chips out of her purse before munching on them. 

"I'm so excitedddd. These parties are always the best and we're finally 21! Meaning we can legally drink now!" Sasha raised a brow at my excitement, swallowing the handful of chips she had just stuffed into her mouth. "You act like Hannes and Pyxis weren't sneaking us alcohol before." She reminded. 

"Shhhhhh." I held my pointer finger out. "Someone could be listening." I teased. 

"I'm excited for the food. I heard there's going to be TWO chocolate fountains this time. TWO! Can you believe that?!" She was blushing over food yet again and I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she is. "I know you're just excited about who you might be getting laid by tonight though." And there was that sly little smirk upon her face that her and Connie both did constantly when feeling the need to tease their friends. 

"Hush..." I paused. "You're right but be quiet." I laughed.

"Who are you scouting out tonight?" She asked. 

Sasha was the only person who knew about the people I've been with. Too be honest I don't think even the guys knew. It was never more than sex so none of us really brought it up after the fact. The only reason Sasha knew was because she was almost a sister to me and I trusted her... or because she went through my phone and when I caught her she swore to not say anything as long as I told her every single name she knew. But I still love her and to this day it's been our secret. 

"You're gonna think I'm weird if I tell you." I bit my lip, kind of ashamed about what I wanted to do to a certain friend of ours. A certain CLOSE friends of ours at that. But I really couldn't help myself, he's always been attractive, even at 16 when we started filming but now at 22, standing at 6'3 and the long hair? This man was a GOD. A god I would let do some insane things to me despite being a close friend. 

"Don't tell me it's Connie again?!" Her eyes widened. 

"No no no." I shook my head. "Although..."

"(Y/n)!" 

"I'm joking, relax." I laughed at Sasha's shocked expression as she threw the empty bag of potato chips into the trash can. "But it's close." I mumbled. 

"Don't tell me-" she turned to me as I nervously nodded, an awkward smile placed upon my face. "Come on, we've been friends for what? 7 years?! And you wanna sleep with horse face himself?!" 

"His name is Jean, first off and can you BLAME me? Besides we're all adults now and I doubt it will happen anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't want to simply cause we've all been friends for so long." I softly smiled, reminding myself that my fantasy would probably stay one. 

"Welllll...." Sasha trailed off. 

I raised an eyebrow at her time of voice. "What do you mean 'well'?" I leaned forward on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Jean may or may not have said a few things about finding you attractive one night when playing truth or dare BUT I didn't tell you cause we swore to keep it secret because Jean was super nervous to say it and yeah..." she sighed, out of breath after spitting out her words rather fast. 

"AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?!" I now stood in front of Sasha, my hands on her shoulders as she held her arms up defensively. 

"Look I was keeping an important promise." Her phone dinged in her purse and she quickly pulled it out to read it. "Aaaaand the limos here! Right on time." She bent down out of my grip and quickly paced out of my room in a nervous manner. "I'll meet you down there!" I shook my head, once again a smile on my face. I grabbed a few things and my purse before exiting the suite to head down to the limo. 

The limo ride was filled with Sasha and I scream singing and taking a ridiculous amount of selfies which came to an end as we pulled up to the extremely large theatre where the screening would occur. We both stepped out, the air was warm and the smell of mixed perfumes and cologne filled my sense of smell. 

"I'm going to go find Marco, Jean, and Connie." Sasha pointed to the doors. "I'll meet up with you in a bit!" She waved, making her way past the bouncers, past the paparazzis, and into the building. 

Ropes sectioned off multiple areas where photos were being taken and to keep wild fans from trying to sneak in. Tall guards stood everywhere as multiple members of the cast snuck inside trying to avoid the grabby fans. 

The limo pulled off as I looked around and spotted a group of familiar faces standing and talking, away from the chaos in the other areas. I walked over, my heals clicking against the ground as I moved. 

"Eren!" I smiled pulling the tall male into a tight hug. Despite playing a traumatized boy who became emotionless over time, Eren was actually a huge sweetheart. Although still hotheaded and kinda dense, still had a great personality. "Hey! You look great." He smiled, releasing the hug. 

"Thanks!" I turned to the girl standing next to him, embracing her into an even tighter hug. "Mikasa you look stunning." She smiled before nodding. "So do you." Mikasa wasn't much different although she was a lot less serious than who she portrayed. Mikasa was still shy and not one to let loose super easily but once you get her out of her shell she was absolutely amazing. Oh, and instead of a simple red scarf given to her by Eren, she wore a beautiful gold promise ring. That's right, unlike oblivious and can't take a hint Eren, he actually was the one to confess to her and honestly it was the sweetest thing ever. 

I felt a hand on top of my head and I turned to see the older of the Jaeger brothers. "Zeke!" I smiled hugging him. "God it feels like it's been so long but it's only been a couple months." I smiled, releasing the hug. I heard my phone ding and I took it out to see a text from Sasha. 

from: my gf <3  
\- hey! we're all by the snack bar inside. come on, your stallion is waiting! 😏

I rolled my eyes before placing my phone back in my purse and waving at the group in front of me. "My wife has called me to the snack bar so I must go." I laughed before walking into the building and navigating my way around to find my group of friends. So many familiar faces were around and it was hard to wave at everyone. My eyes landed upon two super familiar faces as I continued walking. Levi and Erwin. Both on THE list... and both godlike, yet somehow neither of them knew. Despite Levi playing a grumpy 40 year old and Erwin playing a brave commander, they were both only 28 and not nearly as serious and stern as they were made out to be. 

I waved at the two before finally making my way to the large snack bar where I saw Connie trying to slow Sasha down on the cheese crackers. "Hey, let her have fun." I smiled, smacking Connie's hand away from Sasha's mouth as she eyed him, continuing to eat her crackers. 

"(Y/n)." Marco smiled. "Hiya!" I waved at the taller freckled boy. 

"Oh what, I don't get anything?" Jean huffed, crossing his arms in a pouting manner. I rolled my eyes before forcefully uncrossing his arms and pulling him down so my arms could wrap around his neck into a tight hug. His muscular arms grabbed me tightly and lifted me up off the ground. I yelped slightly at the sudden action but quickly buried my head into his neck, getting a swift of his cologne. Oh god did he smell good and his rough hands holding me didn't settle the butterflies in my stomach. 

He placed me down and ruffled my hair. "Even in heels you're shorter than me." He smirked. 

"I think you're just freakishly tall." I moved his arm off my head, fixing my hair. "She has a point." Sasha nodded, still going to town on her cheese crackers. 

Suddenly an announcement came upon the loud speakers telling everyone to meet in the theatre for the beginning of the screening. We all gathered and watched, the newest characters being introduced and a lot of action, along with multiple blooper scenes mainly consisting of Falco and Gabi making jokes and Jean not taking his newspaper scene seriously. 

The audience cheered loudly as it came to an end and we all exited the theatre to head to the after party. The limo ride to the rented out club consisted of Eren, Jean, and Connie scream singing 'everywhere I go' by Hollywood Undead which was extremely entertaining but I made sure to tip the limo driver extra for putting up with them.

Stepping out, we all headed inside, the bouncer listing us off as we went in. Music immediately filled our ears along with the sound of multiple conversations going on. The smell of sweat, weed, and alcohol filled the room which was disgusting but nothing less was expected. Everyone had dispersed to mingle and socialize with everyone. I had said my hellos to Armin and a few others I had missed before. 

I scanned the area, my third mixed drink in my hand as I was slightly buzzed but not yet tipsy. My eyes landed upon a familiar group. Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren and Zeke all stood mingling. I went to approach but stopped when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Sasha waving her arm for me to join her on the dance floor along with Hitch, Mikasa, Hange, and Annie. An offer I totally couldn't pass. 

I quickly changed direction and joined the girls, at this point most of us tipsy but still aware of our surroundings. Mikasa and Annie were normally shy but put a bit of alcohol in them, and they were wild. It was quite entertaining honestly and Hitch being an already wild person wasn't much of a good influence. 

As the music blasted through the speakers, our drinks still in our hands, us girls continued dancing which turned into me grinding my hips against Sasha in a joking manner. Sasha acting like your typical guy and teasingly smacking my ass as we burst into fits of laughter. 

*meanwhile across the room* 

"Ya know, you're acting like a total creep right now." Connie smirked before taking a sip of his drink. 

"The hell do you mean?" Jean gave an offended look towards his friend. 

"You've kind of been staring at her for a while." Marco sheepishly chuckled. 

"Who?" Jean quirked an eyebrow looking at both his close friends. 

"Please don't play dumb. You've been watching her like a hawk and you're even more flustered watching her dance against Sasha. Bet you wish that was you, huh?" Connie cracked himself up as Marco nudged his shoulder. "Take it easy on him." He tried not to smile at Connie's little remark. 

"I told you guys I never actually had a thing for Mikasa. That's just m-" Connie cut off Jean. "You know that's not who we-" Jean defensively threw his arms up. "Okay fine whatever you caught me. (y/n) looks hot so what." Jean's face was beet red as he downed another shot, trying to shut out his friends teasing. 

"You couuuuld stop acting like a bitch and go replace Sasha." Connie trailed off, avoiding eye contact with his ash brown haired friend who was now glaring at him. 

"Not to be on Connie's side but I'm sure she wouldn't mind! It's just dancing!" Marco smiled, trying to lighten the mood. 

Jean grumbled. "You guys don't get it. She's been my friend for years, it'd be weird to have her... on me like that." Jean swallowed at the thought of her grinding her hips against him. 

"You do realize her and I have also been friends for years and we fu-." Jean cut Connie off. "You really don't have to rub it in." Jean sternly stated, showing a bit of jealousy. 

"Here's the plan." Connie leaned in towards Jean. "I'll swoop in and grab Sasha and take her to get food to distract her. Erens clearly already got Mikasa, Hitch and Marlo are over there making out." He pointed to the area where the couple sat, smothering each other. "And Annie is already flirting with Bert and Hange is already smothering Erwin and Levi. Soooo that's gonna leave little miss (y/n) alone with no one to dance with." He smirked. 

"Forget it." Jean stubbornly moved away from Connie as the grey haired male sighed. "Alrighty whatever you sayyy." Connie smoothly walked away and Jean eyed his every move. 

Jean's eyes watched as Connie made his way over to Reiner, whispering something to him before they both nodded. Connie then made his way over to Sasha and grabbed her off of the tipsy girl, which Sasha went right along when she heard there was food involved. 

Jean then moved his gaze to (y/n) where he saw a certain tall blonde approaching. He grit his teeth knowing exactly what that little fucker he called a friend did. 

"He did not." Marco's hand shot up to his mouth, hiding the smile he had upon his freckled face, knowing Connie was actually smart for this. 

Reiner finally made his way over to the girl who's dress was now riding up her thighs, making it even shorter and her hair now pulled back into a messy yet still elegant bun so it was out of the way. Reiner's hands gripped her hips and Jean about broke his glass at the sight. 

*back on the dance floor* 

Connie had taken Sasha off me and before I could pout about all my friends being MIA, I felt strong hands grip my hips. I leaned my back against the chest behind me, knowing exactly who it was. How did I know? Well you guessed it. Reiner was one who happened on multiple occasions simply cause he was... well.. really good in bed to say the least. Out of his roll, he was actually a huge teddy bear but super dominant all at once. It was impressive honestly. 

"Hey sexy." He groaned into my ear as I moved my hips against him. He hands moving down to my thighs and back up my body. I leaned my head back, my head spinning due to being tipsy. 

Suddenly I felt Reiner's hands loosen as he was completely ripped off of me. Before I could turn and see what happened I felt a cold yet muscular hand slowly reach up from behind me and delicately wrap around my neck. My knees almost went weak and I leaned into the chest of whoever was behind me to avoid completely collapsing. 

I was slowly getting turned on as the opposite hand that wasn't on my neck slid down my body and onto my thigh, slightly pulling my dress up more. 

God this smell... it was so familiar. The cologne smelled exactly like- once I realized it I opened my eyes and shot my head to look behind me at who was touching me. His hand moved off my neck and grabbed my jaw, forcing me to stare directly into his brown eyes. A huge smirk plastered onto his handsome face. 

My cheeks turned a dark red and my body stiffened. His hand slid from my thigh and around to my ass, squeezing slightly. "Why'd you stop beautiful? You were so confident against Reiner. What changed?" Alcohol reeked from his breath. I frowned to myself, knowing it was too good to be true. "Jean you're drunk, d-" he cut me off leaning in closer to my face. "Trust me when I say I'm not even as tipsy as you." His tone was serious, meaning we were both fully aware of what we were doing. 

He slowly guided my hips back to moving against him to the rhythm of the music blasting throughout the building. My shyness faded the more my hips moved. We had ended up getting so close I could feel his erection against my ass as I moved my hips up and down. He threw his head back, placing a hand onto my back and slowly pushing me down, almost in doggy style position. "God i wanna feel you." He groaned, pulling me back up to his chest once again. 

At this point I was an ocean and his hands moving all over me wouldn't stop. The alcohol not helping me at all. I simply wanted him to take me right then and there. "Jean." I moaned as he placed a gentle kiss against my neck, licking up to my ear. "We can either sneak off to the bathroom or go back to my hotel room. Your choice sweetheart. Although..." he trailed off leaning even closer into my ear. "I'd rather fuck you on a nice bed." And that was enough to make me grab Jean's hand and my purse and drag him out of the club. 

He waved for a taxi and we quickly entered, trying our absolute best to act casual and not make the cab driver uncomfortable. We finally arrived at the hotel and quickly made our way back to Jean's suite whom he shared with a few other of the guys.

Jean quickly unlocked the door with his card and entered. No one else was here so we didn't have to worry about being quiet. We were both sexually frustrated but slightly more calm after the cab ride. He walked me to his room where he threw his stuff out of his pockets and I placed my purse down. 

His suit jacket was already long gone, his shirt already almost completely unbuttoned. His hair a mess and not to mention the obvious boner in his tight dress pants. 

"(Y/n)... we don't have to do this. I don't want you to feel like I pres-" I cut him off walking towards him and placing my hands upon his flustered cheeks, leaning in so my lips were almost touching his. "I want you to fuck me... Jean." And with that his lips were against mine. 

The only light in the room was the moons blue glow shining through the huge balcony window. Jeans hands slid down my body, pulling the straps of my dress off my shoulder as he moved down further. My hands slid from his jaw down to his exposed chest, running all over his muscular build. I moved my hands to his shoulders and pulled the dress shirt off, disconnecting the kiss and throwing it to the floor. "God you're insane." I bit my lip. 

Jean shoved me backwards onto the cold hotel bed, quickly grabbing my dress and pulling it completely off my body. My bare chest exposed to him and I was left in nothing but my black thong and my silver heels. 

Jean forcefully spread my legs before getting on his knees and forcing me to the edge of the bed, his strong arms holding onto my thighs. "Fuck, you're so wet. I can see it through your panties." He placed a finger onto my heat, moving it up against my covered bundle of nerves. 

I let out a moan before arching my back, basically begging for more. He brought his face down, slowly licking up my covered core. "Jean. Baby. Please I need more." I whined. He smirked, kissing my clit making my head spin. And before I knew it he brought the fabric down my legs, exposing my full naked self to him. Jean Kirstein. Basically my best friend for years. 

He stopped, pulling the heels off my feet before kneeling closer to my already drenched pussy. He took his middle and ring finger, and slid it in me smoothly and back out before placing the fingers into his mouth. "You taste as good as you look." He chuckled. 

"Jean you tease." I blushed, not being able to look into his eyes. 

Soon his tongue was moving circles around my clit as his fingers paced in and out of me, curling ever so slightly to hit the right spot. "Oh fuck." I moaned. "Fuck- right there." My toes curled and before the knot could break he detached himself from me. I whined at the sudden stop. 

"Not just yet." He teased, standing up so I could watch him remove his belt and his dress pants. He kicked off his shoes and was now left in only his boxers. Jean grabbed my hips, and tossed me back onto the bed, my head hitting the pillow. Before I could close my legs the tall male crawled on top of me, his hands at either side of my head as he moved his hips, his covered erection grinding against my core. I shivered, closing my eyes to avoid eye contact with him. 

I can't remember the last time I felt so shy about sleeping with someone. Jean just hit so different than all my previous hookups and it drove me insane. 

His lips latched into my neck as one of his hands slid down to my chest, pinching at one of my nipples, my back arching at the sudden contact. My hands found their way into his soft long hair, grabbing at it as his kisses trailed lower until his mouth was on one of my sensitive buds. I gasped at the sensation, my head spinning. "Jean, I need more. Please." 

His kisses trailed back up my body until he reached my lips, connecting them once more into a passionate kiss. His opposite hand moved from my breast, wrapping around my lower back so he could pull my body against his, holding me closely as our lips moved together. It was almost as if he was being gentle, not trying to just fuck me. Not trying to just get in my pants. This almost didn't feel like just another hook up. 

I slowly slid my hands onto his chest, slowly pushing him back onto the bed, leaving me the one on top. I straddled his hips, grinding slowly, my wetness staining his briefs. My hands were against his chest as I moved, both of us moaning messes. "Fuuuuuck." He groaned, his large hands grabbing my hips before slowly gliding up my body, his gentle hands once again wrapping around my neck to bring my face back down to his. He locked eyes with me, my stomach doing cartwheels at this point. "I wanna see that pretty little mouth of yours around me." I nodded, crawling down his body so my face was directly in front of his dick. I swallowed, grabbing the waistband of his underwear before yanking then down, his erection slapping against his stomach. 

I nearly drooled at the sight. He simply didn't only have a horse face. A small smile etched its way onto my face. I was actually going to get all this? The Jean Kirstein was about to fuck me? God this was a dream. 

My hand wrapped around his length before I brought it up to my mouth, leaving a small peck agains the tip. I looked up at him in a teasing manner and he groaned. "And you say i'm the tease." He rolled his eyes. 

I quickly shut him up, taking my tongue and licking up his shaft before slowly engulfing him into my mouth. His hands made their way into my hair, moving my head so it was bobbing up and down, my hands working up and down on the parts my mouth couldn't cover. Saliva spilling out, gagging noises filling the room. "Holy shit (y/n)." Jean moaned, throwing his head back, his eyes squeezing shut. "Fuck you're so-." He immediately forced me off his cock, quickly sitting up. He was a panting mess as we locked eyes. I pouted, confused at his abrupt actions. "It came outta no where. I don't wanna finish just yet." he chuckled softly. "God that was amazing." He panted. 

"Are you gonna fuck me now?" I raised an eyebrow, watching as he quirked an eyebrow. "Impatient are we?" He laughed, pushing me so I was back on my back. He towered over me, examining me for a second before shaking his head. "Flip over." He instructed. 

I rolled over so I was on my stomach, his rough hands grabbed my hips, forcing me into doggy style position. Both his hands moved to my ass, I felt the tip of his dick rub against my pussy from behind making my back arch even more. "Fuck, Jean." I moaned. "Please just give it to me."

Slowly, he slid his length into me and oh god sex never felt so good. His size was perfect and fit perfect. "Shit." He hissed, adjusting himself before pulling out and ramming back into me. My hands grabbed onto the sheets, my face burying into the pillows as his pace sped up. 

Once again his hand was around my neck, pulling me up so my back was against his chest. "And to think, it'd be that asshole fucking you right now if I hadn't stepped in." His pointer fingers found it's way into my mouth almost as if to make sure I wouldn't speak and just continue to moan. "But you're mine." I shivered. His tone wasn't just a teasing manner either. "I'm yours." I was completely breathless, the only thing coming out clearly were moans. 

Jean released his grip on my neck and let me fall back onto the bed. He pulled out, flipping me so I was back on my back. He positioned himself in between my legs once again and slowly slid in. This position hit totally different than doggy in so many ways. My hands ran up his chest and wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him down closer to lock our lips together as he slowly moved his hips, sliding in and out of my slick core. 

I moaned into the kiss, my legs coming up to wrap around his waist. "This is a dangerous game here." He chuckled, motioning to my legs. 

I bit my lip, pulling him down into another kiss, his pace slowing down. He released the kiss to stop and look directly into my eyes. His pace still slow, completely sensual. I placed my hands against his sharp jawline, his ash brown hair a mess as it fell in his face. Our eyes locked and within that second I felt completely sober. It was almost as if time had completely stopped. My stomach flipped, butterflies going crazy. I was letting my best friend of 7 years fuck me raw right now. Part of me didn't even want it to end. 

His movement stopped for a brief second as we stared at each other in awe. "You're so beautiful." He said breathlessly before leaning down to connect our lips once more, his hips beginning to rock again. 

"Ahh fuck. You're getting tighter." He groaned before sitting up and grabbing one of my legs, lifting it so it was on his shoulder. He slammed into me harder than he was before, hitting the perfect spot. "Jean!" I screamed, not being able to handle the pleasure. His hand flew down to my clit, rubbing circles with his thumb as he rammed into me. My head was spinning and the only thing coming out of my mouth was his name over and over, loud enough for the people in the rooms opposite of his could probably hear. 

"Baby." I gasped as my climax finally reached, my legs violently shaking, begging to close. His strong hands held my thighs apart, continuing to ram into me as continued to come down from my high. "Say my name." He groaned, not showing any mercy on my now sensitive core. 

"Jean." I yelled out once more before he yanked out of me, jerking himself til his cum shot onto my lower stomach. 

I threw my head back, both of us panting messes trying to catch our breath. "I can confidently say that was the best sex I've ever had." I breathed out. 

Jean chuckled, shaking his head. "And i could say the same" he smirked before standing off his bed and throwing on his briefs once more. I watched him make his way over to the bathroom connected to his room and grab a wet towel. He made his way over to me, sitting down next to me before gently wiping off his mess. "God you're stunning." He smiled, looking me up and down. 

My face turned a dark red before I crossed my hands over my chest and squeezed my legs together. "Shut up." I looked away. 

"We just fucked, don't be getting all shy on me now." Jean laughed before standing back off the bed, throwing the towel in the hamper. He made his way over to his suitcase, pulling out a black t shirt before bending down and picking up my underwear off the floor. "Here, since I know you probably don't wanna sleep in your dress." He smiled softly, handing me the clothing items. 

"Thanks". I smiled, grabbing the clothes and placing them on my body. 

Jean laid down next to me, picking up his phone. I followed his actions and grabbed my phone to check and see if anything important happened. I opened snapchat only to see stories from the party and multiple snaps from Sasha of her and Connie using stupid filters, Connie's personal favorite being one that makes him look like broccoli and for some reason it made me laugh every time. I then checked my text messages to see one from Marco. 'Be safe, use protection ;)' I rolled my eyes, knowing he probably watched Jean and I leave together. 

"Did Marco text you?" I looked over to see Jean simply on Instagram looking at memes, not a care in the world. "Yeah." He chuckled before dropping the smile and looking at me. "You're on birth control right?" I laughed, placing my phone down on the nightstand and scooting so I could cuddle up to the male. "Yes." He let out a sigh of relief before placing his phone down as well and rolling so he could hold me, his strong arms wrapping around me, making me feel extremely safe. 

"You're the first person to hit it raw, by the way." I booped his nose, making him scrunch it up and chuckle. "Meaning you're special." I said softly. 

He leaned down, our lips connecting in a sweet kiss. "Good night." He smiled, kissing my nose. 

"Night, horse face." I giggled. 

"You're such a loser." He grumbled, closing his eyes. 

I smiled, laying my head against his chest, squeezing him tightly almost as if to remember this feeling forever. "Goodnight." I said once more before drifting into a deep sleep.


	2. mixed emotions

My eyes slowly opened, my head fuzzy from drinking last night. My vision became clear and I was met with a phone screen in my face. I yawned, stretching my arms across Jean’s chest as I snuggled further into him. “You’re finally awake, sleepy head.” He teased, the arm he had wrapped around my shoulder squeezing me closer to him. 

I sighed, squinting at the bright light of the sun and his phone screen. “What time is it?” I groaned, closing my eyes again. 

“It’s 12 and I have to pee but you looked so comfy I didn’t wanna wake you.” He laughed softly, clearly filled with more energy than me on this fine Sunday morning. 

“Go pee, loser.” I slowly sat up on my elbows, moving off Jean so he could go pee. He quickly stood up, making his way over to the bathroom. A dumb smile etched its way onto my face as I stared at his glorious muscular body until he shut the door. 

I sighed, rolling over and picking up my phone to see multiple missed calls from Sasha. I slid the notification across the screen before holding the phone up to my ear. 

She answered almost immediately. “(Y/n)! Oh my god! Why haven’t you been answering me? I was getting so worried.” You could tell she was worried by her tone of voice, I completely forgot I didn’t even say bye last night and she had no clue where I was. 

“I was asleep.” I laughed, my head still foggy. 

“Where are you? Or should I ask whose hotel you’re currently at?” Without even seeing her, I knew exactly what she looked like, a sly smile on her face. 

“No ones.” I grumbled. “I’ll be back in a little bit.” 

“Well a few of us girls are going to go get lunch here around 2! That’s the main reason I was trying to get ahold of ya!” 

“Yeah I’ll come, lemme just get myself together a bit and I’ll be there shortly.” Sasha hummed in approval before we hung up the call. 

“Who was that?” Jean was now back in the room. He stood by his suitcase, pulling out sweats and a t shirt. 

“Sasha.” I mumbled, placing my phone back down before stretching, another yawn escaping my mouth. 

“Do you want water or food?” Jean threw the shirt over his head, his beautiful abs disappearing from site making me pout a little bit. “Yeah, water for my pill but I’ll get it.” I went to move to the edge of the bed before hissing at the sudden sharp pain in my legs. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get it?” Jean raised an eyebrow, noticing the look of pain on my face. 

“I am a strong, independent woman... I can get it.” I sternly joked, grabbing the night stand to hoist myself up only for my legs to give out on me as I fell to my knees. 

Jean laughed. “Yeah, real strong and independent.” He mocked, walking over to me before helping my back onto the bed. “Shut up, this is your fault anyway.” I grumbled, rolling my eyes at the cocky smirk Jean had plastered on his face. 

He left the room, coming back with water and ibuprofen. “Thank you.” I mumbled, swallowing the medicine and my birth control before chugging the water. “I have to call an Uber.” I stated to myself, reaching over to grab my phone before it was snatched out of my hand. 

“No, I’ll drive you back.” Jean insisted. 

“Jean, it’s fine I can just pay an Uber.” I went to reach for my phone but he backed further away, knowing I wasn’t gonna be able to catch him fast enough to grab it off of him. 

“No. You’re not going in an Uber with some strange man by yourself when you’re clearly not in the condition to even run.” He snapped. “So I’m driving you and you can just suck it up.” He tossed my phone back to me and knowing he wasn’t going to stop until I gave in, I didn’t even bother. “Fine.” I sighed, slowly hoisting myself off the bed, my legs still shaky and sore from Jean showing no mercy. He still had a smug look on his face as he watched me struggle to walk. 

“Hey, here’s a pair of my boxers you can use as shorts for now. No ones gonna see you anyway, plus it’s hot outside so I’m sure you don’t want sweats.” He chuckled, handing me the black fabric. I nodded, placing them onto my body. “I look homeless.” I grumbled, staring at myself into the full body mirror. My hair at one point completely fell out of its bun, my makeup was in fact smeared around my eyes and Jean’s larger clothes weren’t helping my case. 

“You look perfect.” Jean came up from behind me, grabbing my waist and laying his chin on my shoulder. My stomach erupted into butterflies, my smaller hands laying atop of his. God what was even happening. It was just sex. Normally I’d be long gone by now, not flirting with and cuddling the person. 

To avoid filling my thoughts even further, I moved out of Jean’s grip before gathering my clothes from last night and my purse. “We have to get going, I’m meeting the girls for lunch and I can’t go looking like this.” Jean laughed grabbing the rental car keys and his phone before we made our way out his room. 

“Hey!” I heard a familiar voice, looking up to see Marco and Connie sitting on the couch, watching tv. 

My face erupted into a dark shade of red as it was obvious as to what had happened the night before. A smug smirk on Connie’s face, knowing he knew exactly what we did. I gave him a stern look, warning him not to say anything. His smile quickly fell as he nodded. 

“I’m gonna run (y/n) back to her hotel, I’ll be back in a bit.” Jean waved, going back to helping me walk. 

The ride to my hotel was quiet. Jean just played music as I laid with my eyes closed, still tired. 

“We’re here.” I opened my eyes to see the large hotel building. Jean came around and helped me out of the car and all the way up to my room. 

I knocked, not even having the energy to dig through my purse for my keycard. Sasha swung open the door, a bag of candy in her hand. She smiled, moving to the side to let us in. 

“Hey (y/n)! Hey J-“ she paused before looking at Jean then to me then back at Jean, her eyes widening as her mouth fell open. “Oh my god.” Her hand flew up to her mouth. “Drop it.” I groaned in annoyance, making my way over to my room, Jean following behind me. 

“Someone seems a little cranky.” Jean commented, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Someone is sore and tired and now has all her friends freaking out because she had sex and suddenly it’s a big deal.” My hands flew up in the air before smacking down onto my thighs. 

“I mean, they’re only surprised cause I’m sure none of them expected it from well...” he paused, motioning his index finger back and forth. “Us.” He finished. 

“Okay well it wasn’t a big deal when Connie and I-“ I caught myself, my hand covering my mouth as I had realized what I had just told him. 

“I already know.” Jean laughed. “You think Connie wasn’t gonna pass up the chance to brag about you to us? Please the guy didn’t shut up about it for a week.... but now I see why and I can’t really blame him.” 

“He told you guys?” My hand fell, my stomach turning. This meant probably more people knew about the others. God Reiner probably told all his friends and Levi and Erwin probably knew about each other and.... oh god. 

“Just Marco and I.” Jean raised an eyebrow. “Why do you look so worried?”

“No it’s nothing. I just don’t feel good.” I lied, watching as Jean stood from the bed, making his way over to me. He suddenly wrapped his strong arms around me into a hug and I instantly hugged back. “That’s fine if you don’t wanna talk about it. I’m really sorry if I made things uncomfortable between us.” 

“No it’s not that. I just- I’ll talk to you later, okay?” I smiled softly, looking up into his beautiful golden eyes. 

“Okay.” He nodded before releasing the hug. “Message me if you need anything.” He left the room, shutting the door behind him as I collapsed into the bed. 

“Oh my god.” I screamed into the pillow, before forcing myself back up and headed into the bathroom to shower and put myself together. I decided to just make an outfit of Jean’s t shirt, mainly cause I didn’t wanna take it off and lose the smell of him. I put on jeans and tucked the shirt into the front so I looked less homeless and more casual. 

“I’m ready.” I told Sasha as she stood from the couch. “Whose all gonna be there?” I asked. 

“Me, you, Hitch, Mikasa, and Annie. Everyone else couldn’t make it.” I nodded at her response before we both made our way out to the car. “I’ll drive!” Sasha smiled, swinging the keys around her finger. I laughed as we entered the vehicle and made our way to meet the others. 

“So you and Jean like...” she trailed off, glancing at me for a brief second before staring back at the road. 

“Yeah and it was really good.” My cheeks turned a light shade of pink, images of Jean flashing through my mind. 

“Oooooh.” She teased. “And you said it wouldn’t happen.”

“To he honest, I don’t even remember how it happened. One second it was Reiner on me and the next it was him.” I brought a hand to my forehead, almost as if to try and remember every detail from last night. “Or maybe it wasn’t Reiner.” 

“No it was definitely Reiner.” Sasha giggled. “Connie had a stupid plan to make Jean jealous and it worked.” 

“Jean did say something last night that kind of threw me off.” I noted remembering those few words that left his mouth that played on repeat in my mind. 

“What did he say?” Sasha raised an eyebrow at me, making a stop at the traffic light that had turned red. “He called Reiner an ‘asshole’ and the proceeded to tell me I was his.” God the image was enough to make my legs weak again. The thought of his hands around my neck again sent chills down my spine. 

“Maybe he was just in the moment.” She pressed on the gas, her focus going back to the road. “Or he likes you.” She trailed off. 

“I don’t know.” I groaned, irritated by all the thoughts running through my head. All of them being about that stupid male.

“Just don’t think about it. It was just a hookup right? I’m sure you were both just heated and in the moment.” Sasha reassured me. I smiled, shaking my head. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m just overthinking” I laughed. 

Soon we pulled up to the restaurant, the others outside waiting for us. We waved to catch their attention and soon we all headed inside. We were sat at a booth, Hitch sitting in a spare chair at the end of the table. 

“God it feels like it’s been forever.” Hitch sighed, opening her menu. I nodded in agreement turning to Mikasa. “I didn’t get to ask yesterday, how are you and Eren?” I smiled sweetly watching her cheeks turn a light pink. “We’re great.” She smiled. “How about you and Bert, Annie?” Hitch teased, knowing the blonde had a soft spot for the male. Annie turned red, fidgeting with her earring. “N-no you’ve got it all wrong. Bertholdt and I are just friends.” She nervously waved.

“Hello ladies, what can I get you beauties to drink today?” My attention turned to the waiter who was clearly not over the age of 17. 

We listed off our orders to him, his tone extremely flirty as he left the area. I rolled my eyes as he left. “Why do teenage boys have to act like every girl is into them?” 

Sasha laughed. “You mean Jean for like the first whole year of filming?”

My brain suddenly went blank as the others laughed. Once again images of Jean from last night running through my head. The image of him on top of me once again making my head spin. 

“(Y/n)!” I heard Hitch shout my name as Sasha waved her hand in front of my face. 

“Oh sorry.” I shook my head. “What are you going to order?” Mikasa said softly, motioning her head towards the waiter. I looked up at the male who held a cocky smile on his face. “I’ll just have the (f/f), thank you.” I closed the menu, handing it to him. “Alright ladies, I’ll have that for you in about 10-15 minutes.” He winked before waltzing away. 

“Are you okay?” Annie asked, a concerned look on her face. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just a little hungover.” I lied, not wanting to talk about this with anyone other than Sasha. 

The conversations continued and soon it was time for us to say our goodbyes. Sasha and I headed back to the hotel to start packing up since tomorrow we had to head back to our shared apartment near the studio. 

I sighed, throwing my last clothing item into the suitcase. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing, making me jump at the sudden noise. I grabbed it off the bed, looking at the screen to see a FaceTime request from Jean. I slid my thumb across the bottom, the call connecting and soon Jean’s oh so handsome face was on the screen. “Hey.” He smiled. “Hi (y/nnnnn)!” Connie shouted trying to get into frame as Jean shoved him out. “Will you stop?” Jean snapped. “WiLl YoU sToP?” Connie mocked as Jean glared earning an awkward chuckle from Marco who I’m assuming was in the room. “Okay settle down guys.” His voice came closer as I saw him walk past Jean in the background. 

“Anyway.” Jean turned his attention back to me as I laughed at their stupid behavior. “Give this to me.” Suddenly the phone was snatched out of Jean’s hand and as the blurred camera cleared, Connie appeared on screen, clearly running from Jean. “Okay so we found this super high rated bar down town and we wanted to-.” Suddenly Connie was knocked over and Jean was once again on screen. I was a laughing mess, what Connie said wasn’t even registering in my brain. “Did you call me so I could watch you two act like toddlers or was it something important?” I wiped the tears out of my eyes, catching my breath. “No, what I was trying to tell you before dumbass interrupted.” He glared at Connie for a brief second. “We found this bar downtown with 5 stars and was wondering if you and Sasha wanted to join us?” 

“Lemme go ask.” I stated before walking out of my room and into Sasha’s. She jumped at my sudden entrance as she sat in front of her mirror, an eyeliner pen in hand. “Hey, do you wanna go to a bar with Marco, dumb and dumber?” I asked earning an in sync “heyyyyy” from Jean and Connie on the phone. 

“Do you really think I’m gonna turn down food?” She smiled. “I should’ve known.” I laughed. “What time are we meeting there?” I asked Jean. He looked at the watch on his wrist for a brief second. “Don’t act like you can read that.” Connie teased 

Jean rolled his eyes before looking back at me. “Around 6.” I nodded before saying goodbye and ending the call. 

“Are you gonna be okay being around him?” Sasha asked, knowing how I felt earlier. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” I smiled. “I can’t avoid him forever, he’s my friend.”

She nodded, smiling softly before going back to her makeup. The both of us finished getting ready as we got an Uber and made our way to the bar. 

Outside stood the three guys, all dressed casually. Jean wore a black hoodie and jeans, adidas shoes placed on his feet. As I walked closer I noticed a silver chain around his neck, tucked into the hoodie. God he looked so good. “Hello!” I waved, as we approached the group. “Come on I’m hungry.” Sasha smiled, making her way into the bar as the rest of us followed behind. 

We were seated at the bar, I sat in between Jean and Sasha on one of the stools. Connie was next to Sasha and Marco sat next to Jean. We ordered drinks and wings as we held casual conversation, Connie and Sasha occasionally goofing off with the Snapchat filters again. 

“Have you guys tried on the new uniforms yet?” Marco asked. 

“Yes! Mine makes my ass look so good.” Connie joked earning a smile from Marco. “The other ones were much more comfortable but I like the black.” I shrugged, taking a bite of one of Jean’s french fries. 

“Uuuum those are mine.” Jean raised an eyebrow at me. “Okay and?” I questioned, grabbing another fry off his plate. “You’re a brat.” He groaned, scooting the plate closer to me. Jean turned to Marco. “But yeah these ones are kind of tight but I look sexy either way.” Connie snorted at Jean’s remark. “Pfffft as if.” I teased. 

“Gimme these back then.” Jean grabbed the fries out of my hand and moved his plate back over. My mouth fell open. “No give them back, I was just kidding!” I reached for the fries in his hand but he held them up high, knowing I was too short to reach them. 

“Stop flirting with her and just give her the damn fries.” Connie smirked, Sasha whispering “good one” to the grey haired male next to her.

Jean groaned, bringing his arm back down and giving me the fries back. “Shut up.” Jean looked away but it was obvious he was blushing. I chose to ignore the little remark and continue enjoying my fries. Well Jean’s fries I should say. 

After a few shots, eating, and us talking about random shit, we all decided to head out. Connie and Sasha decided they wanted to walk around town for a bit and Marco decided he wanted to head back to the hotel to catch some sleep for the flight in the morning. 

“I should head back too.” I shivered at the sudden temperature change outside. “Are you cold?” Jean asked concerned. We stood outside the bar, the others already gone. “No, I’m okay.” I smiled, the goosebumps on my skin giving me away. 

“Here.” Jean pulled off his hoodie, handing me the black fabric. He was now only in a white t shirt that you could see his build right through. My eyes widened. “No really, Im fine.” I moved his arm back. “Stop being stubborn. You’re in a tiny ass tank top so just take the damn hoodie.” He shoved the fabric back towards me, an irritated look on his face. 

“First off, watch your tone with me.” I grabbed the hoodie from his hands. “Second, I already have two of your clothing items I don’t need more.” I grumbled. 

“Well that’s too bad now isn’t it?” He crossed his arms, watching as I pulled the hoodie over my head. It was big on my body, mainly cause he was so tall. “Good girl.” He pat my hand in a teasing manner and i swat his hand away, an annoyed look on my face. “I will literally kill you.” 

“Yeah I bet.” He waved his arms up, pretending to be scared. “Anyway let’s go.” He waved for a taxi. 

“What do you mean ‘let’s go’? I can make it back to my hotel perfectly fine by myself.” I crossed my arms, tired of him being so protective. Which Jean was always like this. Not even to just me. He about murdered someone at a party once for making Sasha uncomfortable. 

“I mean I’m not letting you go back to your hotel all by yourself. Now come on.” He sternly grabbed my wrist, waving for a taxi once again, this time catching one. 

We slid into the back seat, the cab ride quiet as the two of us just played on our phones. When we finally made it back to the hotel, Jean paid the driver before we headed back up to my room. 

“Ya know you didn’t have to walk me clear back up here.” I grumbled, digging through my purse for my keycard.

I opened the door and we both entered. “See i made it alive.” I held my arms out. 

“You could at least say thank you.” He crossed his arms. 

“You could at least say thank you.” I mocked, crossing my arms the same as his. 

“Now you’re just acting like Connie.” He quirked an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes before laughing, releasing my crossed arms. “I’m just messing with you.” I smiled. 

Silence filled the room. The tension was almost completely unbearable. 

Jean coughed, an arm going to the back of his neck. “I should get going.” 

“Y-you don’t have to!” I said a little too loudly. “Well I mean if you don’t want to of course.” I awkwardly smiled avoiding eye contact, not even sure why I wanted him to stay. 

I heard foot steps and suddenly Jean was in front of me. His cologne smelled of bourbon and it was extremely intoxicating. I looked up at him and suddenly his lips were on mine. His large hands were on my cheeks, my smaller hands wrapping around his wrists as the kiss deepened. 

His tongue slipped into my mouth and suddenly I was being walked backwards. My legs hit the couch and his hands moved to my waist, slowly bringing me down onto the soft cushions. He used one hand to hold himself up, the other slid to my thigh, pulling my leg around his waist, the kiss not breaking once. 

What was even happening right now? One second we’re having a conversation and now he’s on top of me on the couch. 

He broke the kiss, staring down at me for a second. His silver chain hanging above me. His breathing hard as we both tried catching our breath. 

Jean leaned back down, kissing me once again, this time less intensely. His kisses trailed down to my neck, making a gentle whimper leave my mouth. 

‘We can’t be doing this.’ I thought to myself. ‘We’re just friends.’ 

“Jean.” I whispered making the male detach from my neck and lock eyes with me. “We can’t do this right now.” I sighed. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” Jean quickly got off of me, his face a burning red. “I don’t know what came over me I just-.” I cut him off, standing off the couch before placing my hands against his cheeks. “No it’s okay. I just have to get up early, we both have a flight to catch in the morning.” I smiled softly. 

He sighed, leaning into my hand. “Right. I really am sorry though. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Jean, you didn’t do anything wrong.” I reassured. 

“You say that b-.” I cut him off pulling him back down to me so our lips could connect once more. The kiss was short and sweet and I smiled as we pulled apart. “I just don’t wanna be up all night. I promise you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Okay.” He sighed, a small smile making its way onto his face. “I’ll let you go to bed then.” He gently kissed my forehead before heading back over to the door. 

“Wait, your hoodie!” I stopped him before he shut the door completely. 

“Keep it, it looks better on you anyway.” He winked, shutting the door behind him. 

My face was a dark red, my thoughts completely scattered. “What the hell am I doing?”


	3. in my head

“Now or never, Mikasa.” Eren spoke before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“CUT!” The sound of the clapperboard smacking together echoed throughout the studio. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Eren choked out between laughs. 

“Get him down, we’re taking a break until he decides to stop acting like a child.” Levi groaned, taking a sip of his tea. 

Eren pulled his hair up into a bun and outta his face as he jumped down from his prop titan form. “Here.” I laughed, handing him a water bottle. 

It felt good to be back on set after over a month. The break was nice but I missed goofing off with everybody. 

“Come on, Eren. It’s her big entrance, at least take it seriously.” Reiner chuckled, fixing his red armband. 

“Yeah yeah, maybe if you and Zeke weren’t goofing off.” He nudged Reiner’s arm, taking a sip of the water I had handed him. I rolled my eyes. “Ignore them, Zeke’s just being an annoying brother.” I teased, knowing Zeke was behind me. “It’s my job.” He laughed. 

“(Y/n)!” I heard my name being whisper yelled and I turned to see Sasha peaking out of her dressing room, waving her hand for me to come in her direction. 

I turned, lightly jogging over to her before going into the room to see Historia helping Hange tie her straps to her uniform and Ymir sitting on the couch watching her girlfriend go to work. 

“I need you to help me put this stupid harness on.” Sasha whined, the straps hanging off her sides in a tangled mess. I laughed, shaking my head before helping the girl. She stood munching on her bag of potato chips as I finished clipping the last buckle together. “Done!” I smiled. 

“Thank you so much!” She smiled, walking over the to the full body mirror to examine herself. 

There was a sudden knock on the door making me jump slightly. “Come in!” Ymir yelled. 

The door slowly opened to reveal Marco, Jean, and Floch. “(Y/n), Sasha, Erwin told us to come get you guys.” Marco smiled. “Ooooh it’s timmmme!” Sasha cheered, placing her food down before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room. 

“Did Eren finally cooperate?” I laughed, asking the group. 

“Nah, him and Zeke kept tormenting each other so they decided to just move onto you, Jean and Floch’s scene.” Marco stated as we walked over to the set. I nodded before glancing over at Jean and Floch. 

We entered the large room, the huge green screen hanging from the ceiling and down onto the floor. There was a prop building roof sitting on top of it and 6 actors in the marley uniform standing in position, chatting away. 

“Put these on.” Levi came over, handing us our odm gear which was much different from the old ones we had to wear. Jean and Floch helped put each other’s on and Levi helped me. “Thanks.” I mumbled as he clicked the last strap together. 

“Taking all this shit off isn’t gonna be fun.” Floch groaned. 

“It’s really not gonna be that hard. Putting it on was the hard part and we’re gonna have to get used to it since we’ll be doing it daily.” Jean stated, strapping the thunder spear to his arm. 

“Ya knowwww, he’s righhhht.” Hange sung, throwing an arm around Floch’s shoulders, knowing it’d irritate him. “Better just get used to it.” She poked his cheek. 

Floch was as irritating as his character. He sucked up to Erwin like crazy and was basically up Erens ass all day. Him and Mikasa barely got a moment alone on set cause Floch was always parading in the room. We all tried getting along of course but there’s been so many times I simply wanted to punch him. 

“Get off of me.” Floch spat, smacking Hange’s arm off him. 

“Everyone in positions!” One of the crew members yelled. 

Levi hurried over, attaching the ceiling strap to my back so I could swing in without killing myself. Jean and Floch got on top of the roof and in their stances. 

“Pull her up!” Levi shouted, signaling for them to pull me into the air. 

“Alright! Take one!” The clapperboard smacked again signaling our time to start. 

“Those morons.” Jean spoke his line. 

I swooped in on the odm gear, landing on the roof next to Jean as he ran over to Floch. 

“Hey! You gonna burn the whole zone down?!” Jean shouted. 

“We were to-“ my hand shot up to my mouth as the clapperboard smacked once again. “I’m so sorry.” I laughed. 

“Back in positions!” We were instructed.

After Jean missing his shot on the soldier multiple times and me messing up the simple line, we reached take 10. 

“We’ll give it 5 more takes before we take a break!” Erwin shouted. 

“Maybe if someone would get her line right.” Floch glared in my direction making me arch an eyebrow. “Maybe if you’d shut the fuck up.” I growled. 

“Maybe if you weren’t such a bitch.” He snapped. 

Jean suddenly turned around, grabbing the collar of Floch’s uniform, pulling him up to his height. “Call her a bitch again and I’ll knock your teeth in. Do you understand me?” Floch’s eyes widened in Jean’s grip. 

“Put him down and get back in positions now!” Levi sternly stated. “We were told to get at least 1/4 of the episode done and all of you are acting immature. We’re adults, so act like it.” He glared at Floch for a brief moment before turning and jumping down off the roof. 

“Levi, don’t be so harsh on them.” Hange smiled, patting his shoulder. 

“I just wanna get this done.” He sighed. 

After a few more takes we finally got it down. 

“We were given orders, Floch.” I sternly stated my line, glaring at the male, internally celebrating that I’d finally gotten it down. 

“What part of keeping civilian casualties to a minimum don’t you get, Floch?” Jean asked 

“The only thing here are enemies and places they live!” Floch’s brows furrowed. “Did you forget how they massacred humanity inside the walls?!” 

“Alright perfect, next scene moves to camera 2.” One of the crew members commanded as we changed direction. 

After hours of practice and multiple mess ups, we’d finally gotten what we needed done, done. Everyone had cleaned up and got themselves together and headed out. I stayed behind a couple hours to help clean which resulted to me being the last one at the studio... or so I thought. 

“You still here?” The door to my dressing room swung open and in walked Levi. I sat at my vanity, now in casual clothes with my makeup removed. Levi was also in lounge wear, grey sweats and a black t shirt. 

“Yeah.” I sighed. “I was just about to leave.” I turned in my chair to face the male who was walking closer. “Why are you still here? It’s almost midnight.” I asked. 

“I was cleaning up my dressing room.” He pointed his thumb behind him before throwing his hand back into his pocket and leaning against my vanity next to me. “I just wanted to ask you something.” 

“What’s up?” I asked, putting the rest of my makeup away. 

“Are you okay? I noticed you messing up your lines quite a bit and you snapping at Floch. That’s not something you’d usually do.” His tone showed he was concerned but part of me knew exactly where this was leading. Levi was sly and had a way with words, and on top of that he was extremely attractive. But this exact moment had happened twice already. It’s late at night, no ones here but us, he sneaks in, and boom we’re naked on the couch. 

“I’m fine” I sighed. “I’m just tired plus it’s our first day back and I guess I was a little nervous.” I chuckled softly. 

“Ya know.” Suddenly his index finger was under my chin, turning my head in his direction so we’d lock eyes. “You seem awfully stressed.” He leaned in. “I think I could help with that.” He smirked and all I could do was nod, not knowing how to react. 

His lips softly landed on mine before his hand slid onto my cheek. The kiss deepened and soon his tongue was in my mouth. 

‘What about Jean?’ I thought to myself. ‘Wait why am I thinking about him?’ I furrowed my brows, Levi not noticing as we continued to make out. 

Suddenly images of the night of the party flashed in my head. Even tho it was over a week ago and I’d thought I’d completely moved on from it, here I am thinking about Jean’s hands on me, the feeling of him in me while kissing another man. Jean’s tone of voice that night. The way he called me his.... god why was I thinking about this again? 

Soon Levi was on top of me on the couch, shirtless, our lips still moving together yet I still couldn’t get the image of Jean out of my head. 

“Levi.” I moved my hand onto his bare chest, making our lips break apart. “I can’t do this.” I swallowed, looking away embarrassed. 

“Hm.” He hummed, standing off me before grabbing his shirt from the table. 

I sat up, moving my legs off the couch. “I’m sorry.” I placed my head into my hands. 

“Never apologize for not wanting to have sex with someone. You don’t have to feel bad about it either.” He pulled his shirt over his head. “If you don’t want to I’m not going to make you.” He smiled softly. “Message me if you need anything.” He stopped for a second, grabbing his phone from the table. “You do seem awfully stressed though, go home and enjoy a glass of wine.” He pat my head, a soft smile on his face. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.” He waved, leaving the room. 

I quickly gathered my things and drove home, my mind so jumbled. I’ve never thought about someone else when about to fuck someone. Especially Levi of all people. Who in their right mind would pass up a chance to sleep with him?! 

I arrived home in what felt like 2 seconds. I gathered my things and headed up to my apartment that I shared with Sasha. I knew she’d leave the door unlocked so I didn’t bother pulling my key out. I opened the front door only to met with absolute chaos. 

“What the hell is going on here?” I stood in shock as Connie, Sasha, and Jean stood in the kitchen with cooking utensils in their hands. Flour was all over the counter and Connie’s face. Paper towels everywhere.

“We wanted a snack!” Sasha smiled. 

“But why are Connie and Jean here?! It’s 12:30am!” I shut the door behind me, placing my bags on the coffee table. I knew Marco was probably at home asleep so I didn’t even question where he was. 

“Snacks!” Connie gave me a thumbs up. 

My forehead found the palm of my hand. A heavy sigh leaving my mouth as I looked back up at the scene in front of me. “So you all decided to just get together and destroy the kitchen at almost 1 am after an all day rehearsal for what? Snacks?!” 

“Yup!” Jean smiled. God his smile was so fucking cute. 

“What are you guys even making?” I raised an eyebrow, walking over to the chaos that was my friends. 

“Pancakes! Do you wanna help?” Sasha smiled, going back to messily mixing her bowl of ingredients. 

“I’ll pass, I’m exhausted.” I sighed.

“The (y/n) I know would’ve agreed to help.” Connie stated, wiping up the massive amounts of flour on the counter. 

I rolled my eyes walking away from the kitchen to head to my room. “I think she needs some dick.” Sasha whispered not so quietly. 

“You’re probably right.” Connie agreed. 

“You guys know I can hear you, right?” I snapped, turning around to see the two pretending to mind their business. “I hate you guys.” I groaned, turning back around to head to the bathroom and take a shower. 

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and grabbed my towels but just as I was about to enter the shower I heard Jean’s voice yell ‘fuck’ rather loud. 

I hurried out of the bathroom and down the hall to see a large amount of blood coming from Jean’s hand. His opposite hand was holding his wrist. “Jean I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to.” Connie cringed. 

“Maybe if you weren’t goofing off with a fucking knife in your hand!” Jean shouted, motioning to the sharp object in Connie’s grasp. 

“He needs a hospital!” Sasha yelped, scurrying to get a towel. 

“What the fuck happened?!” I ran over to Jean whom was clearly pissed off. “Connie doesn’t pay attention to what he’s cutting and slices my fucking hand.” Jean growled, glaring at his friend. “I said I’m sorry!” Connie shouted. “Sorry isn’t gonna fix my hand now is it?” Jean snapped. 

“Okay let’s calm down.” I grabbed Jean’s arms, slowly guiding his hand towards me to examine it. 

“He nee-“ I cut Sasha off. “He’s fine, it’s not deep enough to need stitches.” 

“Clean this mess up.” I instructed Connie and Sasha as I pointed at the messy counter. “Come with me.” I guided Jean to the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet. I turned to the closet, digging through it until I found rubbing alcohol and gauze. 

“You don’t have to do this.” He sighed, still holding his wrist. 

“I know. But I’d rather you not bleed all over my apartment.” I chuckled, sitting on the lid to the hamper in front of Jean. 

“Gimme.” I gently grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand towards me. “Rehearsal isn’t gonna be fun for you tomorrow.”

“I guess they’ll have to finally use my stunt double.” He laughed.

“I doubt it. You should be fine tomorrow.” I smiled before taking the alcohol, gently pouring it into the wound. 

He hissed, jumping slightly at the pain. “Fuck that hurts.”

“You have 5 tattoos and you’re whining about this?” I motioned to his hand. 

“Totally different.” He flinched again not expecting me to pour more into the wound. I gently took a damp rag and cleaned it off before wrapping the gauze around it tightly to avoid more bleeding. 

“There. You should be good now. Think you’ll live?” I looked up at him, our eyes locking. No words were spoken as we just examined each others faces. His eyes moved down slightly before moving back up to lock with mine again. 

You. You were the reason I couldn’t bring myself to sleep with Levi... and now I understood why. I was worried as to what you’d say and how you’d feel if you found out. But we weren’t anything. So why did I care?

I hadn’t even noticed he was moving in closer. Our lips were about to touch when suddenly a loud bang came from the kitchen. “SASHA!” I heard Connie yell. 

Jean and I quickly jumped apart and got up to make our way into the kitchen and examine what the noise was. 

Sasha was on the floor, tears coming out of her eyes as she held multiple pancakes in her hands, the others scattered all across the tile. Connie was also on the floor, a shocked expression on his face. 

“Can you guys go five minutes without being supervised?” I sighed. 

“I tripped a-and now they’re ruined.” Sasha whined, wiping her eyes. 

I sighed, feeling bad the poor girl lost every single pancake she destroyed the kitchen for. “I’ll help you clean up and in the morning we’ll go to I-hop and get all the pancakes you want, okay?” I smiled softly, bending down to help clean the pancakes off the floor. 

“Okay.” She smiled. 

“What about us?” Connie whined. “We worked just as hard to destroy the kitchen as her!” 

“Look, we can all go get breakfast, including Marco. Sound good?” 

“Yup!” Jean leaned against the counter, being careful not to lean against his hand. 

Soon we cleaned the kitchen, Jean and Connie had finally left around 2 and I’d finally gotten to shower. I walked out of the bathroom, using a towel to dry my damp hair. 

“Is that Jean’s hoodie?” Sasha raised an eyebrow as she walked down the hall. 

“Yeah.” I blushed lightly, not expecting her to notice. 

“You still all mixed up with everything?” She asked, leaning against the wall. 

I paused, not sure if I should tell her about earlier with Levi. Deciding not to, I proceeded down the hallway towards my room. “Nope.” I stated simply. I quickly shut my door before she could question me more. 

“Well when you wanna talk about it you know where I’m at!” She shouted in a teasing manner. 

I laughed, rolling my eyes. Sasha knew me way too well. 

I quickly finished my nightly routine before crawling into bed. Even after a week Jean’s hoodie still smelled like him. It was heavenly. I honestly think he forgot about me having it but I wasn’t gonna complain. 

My eyes closed, sleep starting to fall upon me. And of course, with an unknown reason, the last thing on my mind was Jean. 

God what were you doing to me?


	4. jealous (nsfw)

“I’m exhausted.” I groaned, laying my head against Jean’s shoulder. 

We all sat at a booth at I hop. Sasha hadn’t forgotten about my promise of course, waking me up at 8 am to go get her pancakes. 

“No need to be so cranky, this was your idea after all.” Connie pointed out, sipping his orange juice. 

“Yeah but I was expecting at around 10.. not 8.” I closed my eyes, pulling the sleeves of my hoodie over my hands before placing them between my thighs, trying to keep my hands warm. 

“Hey, I know for a fact I got less sleep than you and I’m wide awake!” Connie smiled. 

“How many energy drinks have you had this morning?” I raised an eyebrow, opening my eyes to look at Connie. 

“3.” He stated quickly. 

“Exactly.” I groaned, closing my eyes again before leaning further into Jean’s shoulder, removing my hands from my thighs to wrap around his arm. 

“I hope you’re comfy.” Jean moved his shoulder slightly. 

Soon the waitress came by and took our orders, Sasha ordering an excessive amount as per usual. We ate our food and talked away, my exhaustion slowly going away as I chugged my coffee. After watching Connie fail to attempt to hit on the waitress and paying our bill we finally drove off and made our way over to the studio where we’d spend the rest of our day. 

We entered the large building, the cold air hitting us and the sound of people talking filled the room. 

“Hey guys! I made peanut butter squares if you guys want some.” Historia smiled sweetly as she greeted us. “They’re over on the table.” She pointed behind her. 

Sasha immediately ran past us and to the table earning a chuckle from Marco and Historia. “I’ll go make sure she leaves some for the rest of us.” Connie groaned, making his way over to Sasha. 

Marco left to go help Armin with something and Ymir of course grabbed Historia’s attention, leaving Jean and I. 

“Help me put my uniform on.” I turned, looking up at the male. He raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. “You can’t get one of the girls to do it?” 

“No one else is here yet to do it besides Historia and Ymir got mad the last time and it was terrifying so I’d prefer not have her do it.” I shivered at the memory of Ymir getting mad at me. I never wanted to go through that again. 

“Fine.” Jean groaned. “Don’t expect it to be perfect though.” He motioned to his wrapped hand. 

“You can do it tough guy, besides it’s on the back of your hand so it shouldn’t be too bad.” I laughed, pulling him into my dressing room and shutting the door, locking the latch so no one would walk in on me getting dressed. 

Jean walked over and grabbed my black body suit off the hanger. I quickly sat my bags down and threw my hair up so it’d be out of the way when I changed. He handed me the suit and changed direction to grab the neatly hung straps off the rack where multiple other outfits I’d worn on the show hung. 

I removed my shoes before throwing my hoodie and t shirt off in one swift motion moving onto my shorts, taking those off too. 

I turned to see Jean stopped in his place. The hanger in his hand as his mouth hung open in shock. I rolled my eyes at his actions. “We’ve had sex Jean there’s no need to stare at me like a horny teenage boy, now hand me my-“ I was cut off when suddenly his lips were on mine. My eyes shot open, not expecting the bold approach. I thought for a moment, wanting to kiss back but hesitated when I remembered where we were and what we were supposed to be doing. 

“Jean.” I leaned back, breaking the kiss apart. “We can’t do this right now.” 

“We’re an hour early, barley anyone’s here and the doors locked.” He breathed, tossing the hanger of straps onto the couch behind him, clearly not caring if they got tangled or not. 

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. It’s not like I haven’t done these things in my dressing room before... just not when there’s people on the opposite side of the door. I looked back over at him and into his gorgeous brown eyes before taking my hands and gently grabbing his jaw, pulling him down to connect our lips once more. 

It felt easy and unlike last night with Levi, I didn’t have a bad gut feeling about doing it. Our lips moved together almost naturally and the feeling he gave me was something I’d never felt before. His scent, his voice, everything about him was almost like a drug. But he was my friend... nothing more. I had to accept this would be nothing more than sex but I honestly didn’t even know for myself if I wanted it to be more than that. All I knew was I didn’t want to touch or have someone feel me if it wasn’t him. For fucks sake how did I even get here. 

My arms moved around his neck as his slid down my back, grabbing my ass and squeezing softly, pushing me closer against him. His hands slid further down onto my thighs. “Jump.” He instructed sternly, breaking the kiss for a brief moment. I did as he said, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He held me up, walking over to my vanity, placing me onto the white wood. 

He pulled me against him once we got adjusted. I could feel how hard he was through the thin fabric of my underwear as my legs held him against me firmly. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine, panting as he attempted to catch his breath. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” He swiftly kissed me again before moving to my neck, trailing up slowly until he reached my ear, his hot breath sending chills down my bare spine, my back arching against him as he spoke. “The way you feel.” His hand trailed down my back and onto my thigh, back up my body until his veiny fingers wrapped gently around my neck. “The way you taste.” He paused for a brief moment, pushing his covered dick against me, my legs gently shaking at the contact. “The way you scream my name.” 

His lips latched back onto my neck and trailed down to my collarbone. He paused, moving back before kneeling down on his knees. He spread my legs apart, pulling my thighs so my legs hung over his shoulder, his face directly in front of my covered pussy. He removed one of his hands from my thigh, lacing his fingers around the thin fabric of my underwear. Before moving it to the side, he paused, locking eyes with me for a brief moment. “Can I?” 

“Please” I managed to choke out, my tone completely desperate. 

I watched his every move, one of my hands holding me up, the other finding it’s way into his extremely soft hair, my fingers lacing through it gently as he moved my panties completely too the side, once again exposing myself to him. 

He slowly took his tongue, licking a straight line up my folds. I threw my head back, already completely lost in the pleasure. He licked slow circles around my clit, sucking every so often, my legs shaking with every movement of his wet muscle. 

My moans were quiet and I was doing good at holding them in until I felt his entire mouth on my pussy, making out with it, his tongue slipping in and out with every movement. “Holy fuck.” I gasped, grabbing his hair tighter, the hand that was holding me up shooting up to my mouth to suppress my moans. My back fell against the mirror, not caring if I just knocked anything over. My hips bucked against his mouth, moving against his tongue, my juices dripping down his chin as he continued to eat me out as if I was his last meal. “Jean.” I softly moaned his name, feeling the knot begin to tighten in my stomach. 

He removed his fingers that were laced around my panties, taking his ring and middle finger, slowly gliding them into my dripping wet core. My eyes rolled back at the sensation, his lips still attached to my clit as his tongue swirled around. His fingers curved ever so slightly as he began moving them in and out. “Oh my god.” My grip on his hair tightened even more, my legs squeezing around him as my orgasm had finally reached. My hand tightened around my mouth, trying my hardest not to scream his name. 

Jean slowly leaned back, moving my thighs apart. My fingers unlaced from his hair and moved back to hold me up again. His stare at my pussy didn’t alter, a smirk appearing on his handsome face as he removed his fingers slowly, moving them up my sensitive folds and onto my throbbing clit, my legs shaking violently at the touch. He slowly brought his fingers to his mouth, a mix of cum and saliva swirling around his tongue, his smirk not fading as he stood up from his knees. He locked eyes with me, sucking the juices of his fingers before removing them from his mouth. “I could eat you all damn day.” He chuckled, leaning back in to kiss me when a sudden knock on the dressing room door made us both jump apart. 

We froze in our spots, our gazes going from each other back to the door, the mood totally shot as we both realized we got carried away, forgetting we were at work right now. “Fuck.” Jean cussed. 

Another knock followed by a voice was heard. “Hey, (y/n)! Is horse face in here?” 

“Jaeger.” Jean growled under his breath. 

“Y-yeah! Just give me one moment please.” I yelled back, quickly jumping off the vanity and grabbing my black body suit off the floor. 

Jean wiped his mouth off and fixed his hair in the mirror, using one of my vanity towels to wipe up the mess. He then adjusted his boner in his sweatpants before throwing himself on the couch, pulling out his phone. I swiftly zipped the side of the suit and fixed my bun so it didn’t look so disheveled before using my shaky legs to make my way over to the door, opening it to see Eren standing there with an expressionless look on his face. 

He peaked into the dressing room at Jean, towering over me as he opened the door fully. He leaned against the doorway, crossing one of his legs over the other. “Levi wants to see you.” He stated casually to Jean. 

Jean nodded, standing off the couch. Eren turned to leave and I turned to Jean, both of us clearly relieved we were able to fix the situation as quickly as we did. “We’ll continue this later.” Jean whispered to me before exiting my dressing room. 

I shut the door, my back smacking against it as I slid down, my knees weak. “Holy shit.” I sighed, throwing my head back as it hit the wooden door. 

The rest of the day was a complete blur. The only thing on my mind was this mornings activities. 

I sighed, messing up my line once again. “I’m sorry.” I frowned, pinching the bridge of my nose. 

“Cut!” The clapperboard smacked again. Our 20th take of the same scene being done but I just kept messing up. Sasha gave me a soft smile as we got off the prop building and back onto the ground. I knew she knew something was up but I also knew she wasn’t gonna ask me about it until we got home, which I respected because I really didn’t wanna talk about it here. 

“Are you okay, (y/n)?” Mikasa asked softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” I smiled. “Just a little tired is all.” 

“A little tired my ass, you never mess up this bad.” Connie teased, crossing his arms. 

Hitch came up behind him, smacking him in the back of the head. “No wonder you’re single. Somethings clearly bothering her, be nice.” She glared at the male. 

“I appreciate it but I’m okay I promise.” I chuckled before looking up, my eyes locking with a familiar pair of brown ones from across the room. I shivered , my smile dropping as I felt my entire face burn red. “Please excuse me.” I turned, running to the bathroom as quickly as I could. 

I breathed heavily, looking up into the mirror. I looked a complete mess and not even my makeup was helping. I’m surprised they haven’t yelled at me or sent me home yet but I wasn’t going to question it or complain. “I need to get it together” I sighed. 

I honestly couldn’t even pin point exactly what I was feeling. My head was everywhere and because of it I could barely remember any of my lines. 

“God what are you getting so worked up about? It was just sex. That’s all it is. You’ve done it plenty of times so there’s no reason to be acting like this.” I said to myself, trying to clear my head. 

“So that’s what this is about?” 

I quickly turned to se Hitch standing in the bathroom, her arms crossed as she held a smirk upon her face. 

“Hitch! Sex?! What?! I-I don’t even know what sex is.” I laughed, my arm going to the back of my neck as I avoided eye contact. “I’ve never even done it. Sex? What is that?”

“Cut the shit (y/n). Who is it?” She leaned against the sink. I heavily sighed, my arm dropping to my side as I continue avoiding eye contact. “I don’t know if I wanna tell you.” My arms crossed as I leaned against the sink next to her. 

“I mean, it’s gotta be some good dick if it’s got you like this.” She laughed. “I won’t tell anyone I promise.” A small smile made its way onto her face as she gave me a reassuring look. 

I sighed once again. “It’s Jean.” 

“No way.” Her hand shot up to her mouth, her green eyes widening. “Annie owes me $20.” 

“You guys made bets on us?!” I shouted, the sound echoing throughout the empty bathroom. 

“Come on, you guys flirt with each other constantly. It’s surprising you guys haven’t been hooking up for a really long time honestly. Half of the new cast like Pieck and them thought you two were dating.” She leaned off the sink. “But I won’t pry you of anymore information.” She placed a hand on my shoulder. “But lemme know when you two make it official.” She smirked before nonchalantly exiting the bathroom. 

I stood there, my face a dark red. “That doesn’t exactly help my situation, Hitch.” I said to myself, knowing she was long gone from the room. 

After attempting to recollect myself and it not working what so ever, I made my way out of the bathroom and back to one of the many filming areas. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders making me jump as I turned around to see Bertholdt. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He removed his hands off me, backing up slightly. 

“No you’re okay.” I smiled. “What’s up?” 

“I just noticed you run to the bathroom earlier is all. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He smiled softly. Berthodlt was insanely caring and he constantly worried about everyone on set. He was someone who got along with everyone, seriously not a single soul could dislike him. He was a gentle giant to put it plainly. 

“I’m okay, Bert. Thank you.” I nodded. “Do you know where my group went?” I asked. 

“I think I saw them go down to set c but I’m not sure.” He stated. I nodded as a response before exiting the area and heading down to the others, knowing I was probably gonna get shit from one of the crew mates for being MIA for so long. 

After more hours of me messing up we finally got somewhat of what we needed done. I decided to stay over once again and help clean, hoping it’d get my mind off things. 10 o’clock rolled around rather quickly, I was surprised when I checked the clock, not expecting it to be so late. 

I waved off Erwin and Hange as they left which only left a select few of us here. I went over to my dressing room and packed my bags of the stuff I had needed to take home before going over to my vanity and sitting down. I removed my makeup and took my hair out of its ponytail, massaging my scalp at the sensation of my hair being free. 

A light knock came from my door and I turned in my chair. “Come in!” I yelled. 

Eren peaked his head in before opening the door fully. “Hey have you seen Mikasa’s phone anywhere? She can’t find it.” He smiled, looking around the room for the phone. 

“Yeah actually.” I stood up, walking over to my bag. “I couldn’t find her earlier when I had found it.” I laughed, pulling her phone out of my bag. Eren jogged into the room, taking the phone from my hands. “Thank you so mu-.”

“Step away from her, Jaeger.” 

Both our heads snapped towards the door to see Jean. His strong arms leaned against the top of the door frame, his legs crossed. He held a serious expression on his face, showing he wasn’t just joking around. 

“Awwwe is someone jealous i’m within 2 feet of his crush.” Eren teased. Jean grit his teeth, pushing himself off the door frame before making his way over to Eren. Jean was taller, but both males were significantly tall, Eren looking up ever so slightly. “Better watch your mouth.” Jean went to grab the collar of Eren’s hoodie but was stopped when Eren grabbed his wrist. “Don’t even try it.” He glared up at Jean. “I think you’re forgetting I have a girlfriend. In fact, that’s why I was here.” He held up Mikasa’s phone, waving it in Jean’s face. 

“Get the fuck out.” Jean leaned down in Eren’s face. 

“That’s enough.” I snapped, moving the two males apart. “Please excuse us.” I smiled softly at Eren, following him as he left the room. I quickly shut the door and locked it so no one else would come in. 

“What the fuck was that all about?” I turned to face Jean who was now sitting on the couch. 

“He doesn’t need to be all up on you like that.” Jean snapped. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose, making my way over to the male who sat comfortably on the couch. “He was just fucking standing by me!” I shouted. “You don’t need to act like my fucking dad all the time and be so damn protective over me and shit! I can handle myself. You don’t fucking own me!” My voice was now raised into a yell. 

Jean raised an eyebrow before standing off the couch. “Jaeger used to have a thing for you before he decided to stick his dick in Mikasa, so I have every right to tell him to back off you.” He placed a finger onto my chest before I smacked his hand off me. “You have no right to tell anyone, anything that involves me. Once again, you don’t own me.” I glared, our eyes locked, his brown eyes narrowing as he examined my (e/c) orbs. “I think you’re forgetting what I said to you on that night.” He leaned in, his tone seductive. 

“We’re just friends.” I growled, pushing him away from me. “Get it through your thick skull! I am my own person and I don’t need you flipping out cause Eren stood by me! For fucks sake you don’t act like this with Connie and we’ve literally had sex!” 

“I can trust Connie.” Jean growled. 

“Jesus christ, just get away from me.” I turned to grab my bags and leave when suddenly I felt my wrist being grabbed. “No.” Jean sternly stated. 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘no’?” I turned, jerking my wrist out of his grasp. 

“I mean you’re not going anywhere.” He grabbed my wrist again, jerking me so I turned, falling into his grasp. His hands firmly on my hips. “Let go of me.” I grit my teeth, glaring at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Jean sighed, his face completely red from anger. 

“Cool, now let me go.” I tried moving out of his grasp but he just held into me tighter. “Jean I sa-“ “Please just- stop.” He sighed. “I’m really sorry.” His grip loosened, his tone of voice changing entirely. “I just got-“ I cut him off. “Jealous. You got jealous of Eren which doesn’t make any sense because he’s the last person you should be jealous of.” I glared before breaking out of his grasp, turning to walk over to the door. “Which you shouldn’t be jealous at all considering you’re NOT my boyfriend and we’re NOT a thing.” Suddenly my body was turned, my back slamming against the door, Jean had both his arms on either side of my head. “You don’t have to keep fucking saying it, I get it dammit we’re just friends!” He yelled in my face. 

I grit my teeth, my eyebrows furrowing. I tried my absolute best to ignore how hot he was when he was mad, my mind going blank as I had no clue what to say next. “Don’t you dare raise your voice at me.” I growled. 

And with that his lips were on mine. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, his right hand slid off the door and down to my waist, pulling me against him. He broke the kiss for a brief moment, laying his forehead against mine. “You’re pretty sexy when you’re mad.” He smirked. 

I rolled my eyes. “You gonna finish what you started this morning or are ya gonna continue to piss me off?” 

He laughed, grabbing the hem of his shirt before yanking the fabric over his head and off his body. I smiled at the site of his heavenly body, my hands moving to his abdomen before trailing up his body to go behind his neck once again. The kisses continued to deepen and soon he walked us over to my vanity. He quickly detached his lips from mine before telling me to take my shirt off, which I happily did, pulling the fabric over my head. “And that.” He motioned to my bra making me laugh as I unhooked the back, letting it fall to the floor. 

He smiled before kissing me once again, his hand trialing onto my breast, pinching my hardened bud softly, the sensation going straight to my aching core. 

I removed one of my hands from behind his neck, trailing it down his body until I was at the band of his sweatpants. I teased, pulling the band out and moving my finger across before letting the fabric hit his skin again. My hand trailed down onto his hard dick, grabbing it through the grey fabric as he groaned into the kiss. He quickly took his hands, removing his sweats and boxers in one swift motion before grabbing the waist band of my shorts, pulling them off, my underwear following. 

He turned me around, bending me over the vanity, hoisting one of my legs onto the vanity stool to keep them apart. He showed no mercy as he rammed into me rather quickly, a loud moan escaping my mouth at the feeling of him. He fit so incredibly perfect and every subtle movement felt so fucking good. 

He grabbed my hips after he adjusted himself before pulling himself back out and ramming into me again. His pace wasn’t slow and he showed no remorse. It wasn’t like the first time where he was slow and gentle, it almost felt like he was fucking his anger away which so was I technically so I wasn’t offended about it. 

One of his hands reached up to my throat, his fingers lacing around as he brought my neck up. My back arched as he forced me to look directly into the mirror in front of us. “Look at you.” He smirked, his hand still holding my throat. “You look so fucking pretty while I fuck you.” His tone was dark and it made me legs tremble as I watched him fuck me from behind. My eyes went up to watch him through the mirror. He stared directly at my ass, his mouth hung open as moans slipped out. The site of him was enough to make me scream his name. “Jean.” I moaned, my hips starting to move to fuck him back. 

“Oh fuck.” He threw his head back, his eyes squinting shut. 

He removed his hand from my throat and moved it down my back, once again gripping my hips. His pace sped up, the sound of skin slapping filled the room. I could feel my wetness drip down my leg as my head hung low, avoiding the mirror directly in front of me. “Jean, I’m close.” I whimpered. He immediately brought one of his hands around my hips and onto my clit, rubbing circles into my extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Jean!” I screamed his name once more as I’d finally reached my second orgasm of the day. My legs violently shaking as he didn’t slow his pace. My moans now sloppy as I couldn’t even process the feeling he was giving me. 

He suddenly pulled out, grabbing my hips and turning me forcefully around and onto my knees. He instantly put his dick in my mouth, the taste of me on him as I sucked him off to finish him. His warm cum shot into the back of my throat as I gagged against him. “Fuck.” He breathed, his hand untangling from my hair as he looked down at me. I swallowed his liquid, wiping off my mouth, trying not to gag at the bitter taste. 

He took his hand under my chin and guided me to stand up. He gently placed his hands on my hips as he connected our lips into a soft and gentle kiss. He broke apart before turning to start putting his clothes back on. I followed his actions, using a towel to wipe off our mess for now until I could get home and shower. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. 

“For what?” I raised an eyebrow, grabbing my purse off the couch. 

“Earlier. I wasn’t trying to argue or fight I just- I don’t know why I got so mad. I didn’t mean to scream at you.” He sighed, obviously upset about his actions. 

I smiled softly, knowing we both got worked up. “It’s okay. I’m also sorry.” 

“Lemme walk you to your car.” He grabbed my other bags off the table as we left the room. We headed out of the large studio, locking the glass doors behind us as we went out to my car. He helped put my stuff into the vehicle before coming back around to the drivers side. He removed his hands from his pockets, placing them onto my jaw before guiding my face to his in another kiss. It was simple and sweet and lasted only a second. 

“Is your hand okay? I completely forgot about it.” I asked, placing my hand atop his gauze covered one. 

“I’m fine.” He chuckled. “I honestly forgot about it too.” 

I smiled softly. He was genuinely so damn beautiful. Everything about him. Whoever had his heart one day would be an extremely lucky woman. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow.” He waved, making his way over to his car. 

I drove home and made my way into my apartment building. I once again knew Sasha wouldn’t have the door locked so I made my way in, pausing as I saw her sitting on the couch. 

“You’re home awfully late.” She stated, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. 

“Yeah, I got caught up in something.” I lied, placing my bags by the door before shutting it behind me. 

“Hmmmm, we stopped rehearsal around 9. The most you stay over is usually like an hour and uuuuuh it’s almost midnight.” She looked at her Apple Watch on her wrist. “Speaking of which, I wonder if Connie ever found Jean.”

“I-I helped clean extra.” I smiled. 

Her phone dinged on the coffee table and she glanced at me for a brief moment before bending down to pick up her phone. “Oh a text from Connie saying Jean finally came home.” She looked back up at me. “What a coincidence.” She smirked. 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” I lied, crossing my arms. 

Her mouth fell open as she smiled. “I KNEW IT!” She stood off the couch, careful not to spill her bowl of popcorn. 

“I don’t see why it’s a big deal.” I groaned, trying not to make my red face obvious. 

She smiled before picking up her bowl of popcorn. “You’ll realize soon enoughhhh.” She sung, skipping down the hallway to go to her room. 

I rolled my eyes at her behavior. “You’re lucky I love you!” I shouted down the hallway before heading into the bathroom to shower.


	5. get you (nsfw)

A few days had gone by and it was finally the weekend, meaning we had a couple days off to relax. I sat on the couch watching tv and drinking wine like the party animal I was. 

“Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess whaaaaaaat!?” Sasha ran down the hallway and into the living room, sliding across the tile floor. 

I raised an eyebrow, pausing the tv before turning to face her. “What?” I asked, watching as she went over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water before running over to me, sitting in the lounge chair that sat next to the couch. 

“I got a date!” She cheered. I smiled, leaning forward on the couch. “No way, that’s awesome! Whose the lucky guy?” I asked, reaching for my glass of wine that sat on the black coffee table. 

Sasha was never the type to do hookups and she’d only had one previous boyfriend who turned out to be a crazy fan who just wanted the money and recognition. So for a long time she never really initiated intimate relationships with anyone. Hearing she finally agreed to go on a date with someone made me genuinely happy for her. I loved Sasha with my whole heart, she’d been my best friend since the first day we met on set. I wanted nothing but the absolute best for her. 

“You’re never gonna believe it.” She blushed, taking a drink of her water for a moment before speaking again. “I’ll give you a hint.” She smiled. 

“Nooooo.” I whined. “Just tell meeeee.” I took a sip of the red liquid before sitting it back down, careful not to spill it. 

“Niccolo.” She covered her mouth with her hand, hiding the huge smile she had on her face. 

My face lit up as my smile grew even wider. The two had been friends for a while and he often cooked special dishes for Sasha, knowing how much she loved his cooking. The whole group didn’t know him very deeply but we knew he was a good guy and could tell he had a thing for the girl for a while. It’s good to see he finally initiated something. “Finally! Oh my god, words cannot describe how happy I am for you!” 

“Thank you so much! He asked me this morning and I couldn’t pass it up. He’s total boyfriend material. He can COOK, (y/n)! He’s literally perfect.” She smiled. 

“Is being able to cook the only attribute you look for ooooor?” I laughed. 

“No but it helps a lot! Anyway.” She trailed off. “We’re going tonight around 6!” 

“Tonight?! Sasha, it’s already 4! We have to go get you ready!” I jumped off the couch, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the chair and down the hall into her bedroom. She quickly sat down on her bed as I walked over to her closet, opening the large door. 

I paused, turning to the girl. “Okay so what are you guys doing? Like what kind of date is it?” I asked, trying to think of a cute outfit for her. “Well we’re going to a hibachi bar and then we’re going to go see a movie and then he’s taking me to the overlook to have a picnic.” She smiled. 

“Okay so you need something casual and comfortable.” I turned and went into her walk in closet. After rummaging through her excessive amounts of band t shirts and her small section of designer clothes I decided on a simple outfit. I knew since they’d be indoors it’d be chilly due to them having the ac on so I knew to do long sleeves. 

“Put this on.” I instructed, tossing her the clothing. She nodded before standing off her bed to start changing. 

“Ooooh, I love it!” She smiled, spinning around in her full body mirror. I smiled softly watching the girl. “You’re so pretty. Niccolo better realize how lucky he is or I’ll beat his ass.” I joked making Sasha laugh. 

After another hour of me doing her hair and makeup and getting herself together, Niccolo finally showed up. The door bell rang as I quickly finished Sasha’s hair. “He’s here, he’s here, he’s here!” She cheered, grabbing her purse before running down the hall. “Wait up” I yelled, sprinting after her. 

She turned once more, facing me. “Do I look good?” She motioned to herself. 

“You look fantastic.” I nodded. “Now hurry he’s right out there!” I whispered, pointing towards the door. 

“Thank you so much, for everything.” She smiled softly before opening the door to reveal Niccolo. “Hey.” He smiled, hugging Sasha. “You look beautiful.” He looked her up and down, his cheeks turning a light pink. 

“Thank you.” She blushed. 

Niccolo looked up, waving at me. “I’ll have her home on time I promise.” He joked making me roll my eyes. “Her curfew is 10 pm sharp.” I teased. “Hush. I have no curfew. I’m a grown women.” Sasha stated, matter-of-factly. 

“Yes of course.” I laughed. “Now have fun you two!” I smiled, waving them off. They both waved before exiting the room. The door shut and I sighed, now alone with absolutely nothing to do. I didn’t exactly just want to sit and watch tv all day but I wasn’t in the mood to go to a club and party. “Maybe I could have a girls day.” I said to myself, grabbing my phone to text the girls if they wanted to hang out which resulted in all of them either going to the club or hanging out with their boyfriends. I groaned, throwing myself onto the couch. “Uuuuuugh. Men always ruin everything!” I yelled rather loud in my empty apartment before reaching down to drink the last sip of wine that sat in my glass. 

“Speaking of men.” I picked up my phone again. “I know a few I could bother.” I smirked before going onto my FaceTime log, pressing onto Jean’s contact name. The phone rang for a minute before the connecting screen came up and Jean’s handsome face appeared. He was shirtless and laying down on what looked like to be his couch, arm behind his head as I heard the tv in the background. “Hey cowboy.” I smiled, propping the phone up on the coffee table using my wine glass as a stand before crossing my legs on the couch. “Hi.” He smiled. “What’s up?” 

“Well Sasha went on a date and all my other girlfriends are with their stupid boyfriends or going out and I don’t have a boyfriend and I don’t wanna go party so here I am sitting by myself with nothing to do so I figured I’d ask you guys if you wanted to hang out.” I motioned to the screen. 

“So we’re the last resort?” Jean raised an eyebrow. 

“Mmmmmm yeah.” I teased, making Jean smile. God his smile.... ‘how could someone be so damn handsome?’ I thought to myself for a brief second before shaking my head. “Anyway do you guys wanna hang out or not?” 

“Actually, you remember that chick from I hop the other day that Connie tried hitting on?” Jean asked, sitting up, his shirtless torso flashing for a second. 

“Yeah what about her?” I raised an eyebrow before standing from the couch to go into the kitchen, grabbing my bottle of wine. “Well he went back and pulled the whole ‘I’m a famous actor’ card and she actually agreed to go out with him.” He chuckled. “I’m sure it’s just gonna end in sex but hey, at least he’s getting something.” 

I rolled my eyes, sitting back down onto the couch and moving my phone so it was propped up onto one of my fake plants, grabbing my wine glass before pouring myself more. “Okay so just Marco and you?” I laughed. He shook his head for a brief moment. “Marco and Armin went to the library and are getting sushi later so it’s just me.” He motioned to himself. 

“Ah. Never mind then I’ll pass.” I teased. “Yeah I don’t really wanna hang out with you either.” He gave a disgusted look. I laughed, rolling my eyes before taking another sip of my drink. “Do you wanna come over though? We can sit in the hot tub and drink. I’ll even order pizza.” I smiled. 

“Deal. Give me like an hour and I’ll be over.” He winked. We said our goodbyes and ended the call. I quickly got up, getting myself somewhat together and cleaning up the apartment a little bit. An hour went by rather quickly and soon I heard a knock on the door, signaling Jean was here. 

“It’s unlocked!” I shouted, opening the sliding door to the balcony. Jean entered, a bag in hand which I’m assuming held spare clothes. His other hand holding a bottle of jack. 

“Hey.” He smiled, sitting his stuff on the island in the kitchen before peaking out of the balcony door. 

“Come help me with this.” I motioned to the cover of the hot tub. He jogged over, helping me unsnap the black cover off the sides. I then turned it on, the jets starting up and the steam rising due to the warm water. I turned on the little tiki lights we had placed around the balcony ceiling before turning on the speaker to play music. 

“Alright, everything’s set!” I smiled, following Jean back into the apartment. 

We quickly changed into our swim suits before grabbing our towels and drinks, heading out to the dimly lit balcony. The sun had almost set and the air was warm but slightly chilly due to it being the evening, making it perfect weather to soak in the hot tub. Music played quietly amongst us, the only other noise being the sound of the jets making the water bubble. 

I sunk into the warm water, heavily sighing at the sensation. “It feels so good to relax.” I smiled softly. 

“Everyday feels like chaos at the studio. If I hear Eren yell ‘Jaeger’ before doing some dumb shit one more time, I’m gonna commit an actual war crime.” Jean groaned, pouring his can of coke into a glass. 

“Okay but you have to admit it was hilarious when he yelled it before jumping off the building.” I laughed at the memory, Jean shaking his head with a smile on his face. “Nothing Jaeger does is funny.” He poured his Jack into the glass of coke before swirling it around in the ice, placing the bottle down on the dark wooden table that was attached to the outside of the jacuzzi. 

“Why do you even hate him so much?” I raised en eyebrow as Jean stretched his arms across the edge of the tub. The hot water glistened against his muscles and wow did he look good. 

“He’s just irritating.” He stated rather plainly. I raised an eyebrow, leaning foreword and reaching past him to grab my glass of wine. I felt his hand grab my waist before pulling me so I was straddling him. I gave him a ‘really?’ look as a cocky smirk made its way onto his face. “Was that necessary?” I asked. He nodded, taking his other arm off the edge, placing both hands on my waist. 

I grabbed my glass before leaning back, scooting myself closer to him. “So who’s Sasha out with?” He asked, watching as I took a sip of my wine before placing it back on the table behind his head. “Niccolo.” I smiled. “Speaking of which, I wonder how they’re doing.” 

“Knowing Sasha the poor man is spending a lot of money on food right now.” He chuckled. 

“Hey, she’s worth it though.” I laid my hands on his broad shoulders, taking in the sight of the man in front of me. I didn’t understand this feeling in my stomach or the way he made me nervous when he looked at me. I didn’t understand why I had the urge to kiss him every time we made eye contact. It was all new to me. 

“You want me to call and order the pizza?” He asked, knocking me out of my thoughts. I nodded, reaching behind him again and handing him his phone. He called in, ordering the food for us before going on Snapchat and going through his stories. Marco and Armin posted a cute selfie of them at the sushi restaurant, Sasha posted a picture of Niccolo at dinner with a simple heart sticker next to him, and Connie posted a picture of him with the blonde waitress and two others girls at what seemed to be a night club. “Well that didn’t last long.” Jean chuckled before lifting up his phone, the front camera on as he pulled me closer to him. I looked at the camera, both of us smiling as he snapped the picture and sent it to his story. “Send me that.” I smiled, standing off the male. 

“Where are you going?” He pouted. 

“I’m gonna use the restroom I’ll be right back.” I laughed patting his head before exiting the hot tub and heading into the apartment. 

*back at the hot tub*

Jean sat, scrolling through his phone, the music still playing as he softly hummed the lyrics. (Y/n)’s phone dinged, indicating she got a notification. Jean glared at it for a second, knowing it wasn’t any of his business who it was but curiosity got the best of him. He reached over, grabbing the phone to see a text message from Reiner displayed on the screen. 

Jean raised an eyebrow, unlocking the phone and opening the message. He looked around for a brief second to make sure the girl wasn’t coming back before glancing back at the phone. He read the text, a sick feeling growing in his stomach as his eyes paced along the words. ‘Hey sexy, it’s been a minute since we’ve hooked up. I’m home alone tonight if you’re down ;)’ Jean growled, his fingers hovering over the keyboard, thinking for a moment if it was smart to respond or not. 

Jean quickly clicked onto the camera, a scowl on his face as he flipped off the screen, snapping the picture. He added the photo before typing ‘She’s busy’ and pressing send. 

Reiner was quick to text back. He must’ve taken the text back as a joke cause his response was far from serious. ‘Ayyyye get ittttt.’ Jean laughed at the comment before deleting the messages, sitting her phone back in the position he grabbed it from. 

*back in the house*

I heard the doorbell ring signaling the pizza was finally here. I quickly ran over and grabbed Jean’s t shirt off the counter, placing it over my body so it didn’t look like I was just chilling in my bra and underwear. 

I made my way over to the door, swinging it open to see a tall male. He had shaggy brown hair with brown eyes that lit up when he saw me. “H-here ya go.” He stuttered, handing me the box of pizza. I smiled, grabbing it from him, turning to sit it on the coffee table before grabbing the money off the counter. I made my way back over to the door, the delivery guy still had an amazed look on his face. “Thank you so much!” I held my arm out to give him the money that he nervously took. 

“You’re insanely hot and I- I was just wondering if-“ “You get the pizza, babe?” Suddenly I felt Jean standing behind me, his arm grabbing onto the edge of the opened door. My face turned a dark red at his words as the guy in front of us had a terrified look on his face. “S-sorry I didn’t know she was- enjoy your food guys!” He ran down the hall almost in panic and I turned to look up at Jean who had a cocky smirk on his face. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” I laughed, shutting the door. “He looked so scared, you probably traumatized him.” My smile faded for a brief moment remembering exactly what Jean’s words were. “But you can’t just casually call me babe!” I turned to see Jean already eating a slice of pizza. I groaned, smacking his arm as I walked past him and back outside.

Jean followed behind me, placing the pizza on the table by the hot tub. I threw his shirt off before sinking back into the water, Jean doing the same. “You don’t have to sit clear over there.” He whined. 

I raised an eyebrow. “What, am I supposed to sit inside you or something?”

“Preferably.” He shrugged, finishing his slice before reaching into the box to grab another one. 

“Ya know, I sometimes can’t tell when you’re joking or not.” I eyed him.

We ate and talked a little bit more. It was now almost 10 and the sky was completely dark. I received a message from Sasha letting me know she’d be home decently late so I wasn’t expecting her to be back anytime soon. I knew Jean would probably end up staying the night considering we’d both been drinking and there was no way I was letting him drive home. 

The conversation had died out and soon it was just music, the two of us just relaxing in silence together. It was extremely peaceful which was especially rare when with my friends considering they were constant chaos. 

I looked over at Jean for a brief moment. He had his eyes closed, his arms once again spread over the edge. The tattoos on his shoulders and chest on full display as his head hung back. His jawline sharp and his breathing soft as he tapped his fingers to the music. My eyes went from his jaw down to his abdomen and back up. He was so effortlessly attractive. Here I was again, mindlessly losing myself while staring at him, but god I just couldn’t help myself. 

I moved from my spot, going over to him and straddling my legs around his waist. He brought his head back up, raising an eyebrow at me. “What’s this about?” 

“I can move if you want.” I shrugged, going to move off him until I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me back against him. “No no, you seem comfy, I wouldn’t wanna ruin that.” He smiled before biting his lower lip as we locked eyes for a moment. His hands moved up my back, pulling me closer to him so I was against him, my hands against his chest. I slowly brought my hands up to take his jaw into them, pulling him towards me, our lips connecting. 

Get you by Daniel Caesar played softly in the background, completely setting the mood. Our lips moved together softly, his hands sliding down my back, pulling my waist closer against him. I gasped softly, Jean taking the time to slip his tongue into my mouth. I slowly moved my hips against him, feeling he was already hard. I smiled into the kiss, Jean laughing for a moment as he moved his hands to my ass. “What are you smiling for?” He asked, our lips still incredibly close. 

“None of your business hot stuff.” I kissed him once more. This kiss was softer and held a lot of passion, the butterflies in my stomach weren’t settling one bit as I felt his hands run all over me, from my ass to my thighs and back up my back. He broke the kiss for a brief moment, our eyes meeting. “Every time I look into your eyes, I see it.” He sang softly. “You’re all I need.” 

My heart was racing, my head spinning, never expecting this moment to happen with him of all people. 

His hand slowly slid up to the string of my bikini top, untying it, the strings falling from behind my neck, his hand trailing down to the lower tied strings, pulling those apart too. He smirked before throwing the top onto the balcony floor. He leaned in, kissing my neck softly. His kisses trailing up my jaw and across to the other side of my neck. He bit down softly, sucking so it would leave a mark. My hips moved, grinding against him, earning a low groan from the back of his throat. His hands grabbed my hips, guiding them as I moved. 

“Fuck.” He moaned softly, his hands trailing up my body, grabbing my breasts softly before moving further up. His hands moved behind my neck, slowly pulling me back towards him to connect our lips once more. 

My hands trailed down his body, stopping at the hem of his swim shorts, pulling them down so he could fully take them off. Jean then pulled the strings to the bottoms of my bikini, yanking them off in one swift motion, both of us now completely naked in the warm water. 

He slowly guided me onto him, a soft whimper leaving my lips as I felt myself stretch around him. He sighed as I completely sat down, my legs still straddling him. “Jean.” I moaned softly before moving my hips up, gliding back down onto him. 

He connected our lips once more, my hips moving up and down at a slow pace. Jean’s hands grabbed my ass, guiding me as I rode him. He moaned into the kiss, taking one of his hands off my ass to wrap his fingers around my throat as we kissed. My moans were quiet, knowing I couldn’t be extremely loud or everyone outside right now would hear us. 

I stopped moving my hips up and down, instead gliding them back and forth. Jean gasped, breaking the kiss, his hand that was placed on my throat gliding down my body as he pushed me back so he could see my full body grinding on him. My hands were on his knees as I moved on him. Jean moaned, throwing his head back. “Oh my god, keep doing that.” He groaned, he brought his hand up, pushing his hair back as he looked back up at me. He grabbed my lower back, pulling me back foreword, my hands once again on his muscular chest. 

“You’re getting tighter.” He growled. I nodded, knowing I was close but not being able to say much due to how flustered I was. He started bucking his hips as I started moving up and down again. His hands grabbing onto my waist to guide me. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck, hugging him close to me as I felt myself tighten, my legs violently shaking as I finished, his name leaving my lips over and over. “Fuck.” He groaned, his hips pounding harder into me until I felt him completely stop his thrusts. His arms wrapping tightly around my back, our bodies completely close as he gently whispered my name. 

“I-I’m sorry I got carried away and I-“ “it’s fine, Jean.” I cut him off, placing my hands against his shoulders to hold me up. “I’m on the pill remember.” I smiled softly. 

“Yeah but it’s not always effective a-“ “I have morning after pills too, we’re fine so stop worrying.” I laughed, moving him out of me before sitting back down, still straddling him. 

He sighed, our eyes meeting once more. “You’re so addicting.” He said softly, his hands falling to my hips again. 

This wasn’t something “just friends” did. This wasn’t something I don’t think friends with benefits even did. Im used to rough sex and then they leave... not passionate sex in a fucking hot tub to sensual music. God I knew exactly what was happening and I really didn’t know if I wanted to admit it. 

“It’s late.” I smiled softly. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” 

“One more kiss.” He smiled, our lips connecting once more into a sweet kiss. “Alright you’ve had enough kisses.” I laughed, stepping out of the jacuzzi and wrapping the fluffy towel around my body. 

We cleaned up outside, hanging our swim suits over the balcony to dry and shutting off the lights and music. We entered the cold house, locking the balcony door and pulling the curtains shut. Jean went into my room with his stuff and I went into the bathroom to clean myself off. 

I turned on the shower, looking into the mirror to see a single dark hickey near my collarbone. Good thing our uniforms were turtlenecks or i’d be in trouble. I quickly brushed my teeth before entering the hot shower, the steam quickly filling the bathroom, fogging up the glass shower door. 

I got so lost in the feeling of the water hitting my skin I hadn’t even heard the bathroom door open. I jumped when I heard the sound of the glass shower door swing open. “What the hell are you doing?” I asked, watching Jean enter the shower. 

“Saving water.” He smirked. 

“You can’t just waltz in here and take a shower with me!” I shouted. 

“Can and did.” He shrugged, grabbing my bottle of shampoo off the shelf. “Now turn around.”

I rolled my eyes, doing as he said. I could hear him squeeze the shampoo in his hand before placing it into my hair, using his hands to massage it into my scalp. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. He did the same with the conditioner, of course making me do the same for him. 

“Can you move? I’m cold.” I pout as he hogged the warm water. “Come here.” He grabbed my waist, pulling me under the water with him. “See, now we both can be warm.” He smiled. I rolled my eyes before grabbing his jaw, pulling him down so our lips could connect. 

He smiled into the kiss making us break apart. “Round 2?” He laughed making me roll my eyes. “Another time, stallion. I’m kinda tired now.” 

He leaned down, kissing me once more before shutting off the shower. We both finished our nightly routines and got dressed for bed. It was already midnight so it wouldn’t surprise me if Sasha came home some time soon. 

I cuddled against his bare chest as he played on his phone. He opened a snap from Connie who replied to Jean’s picture of us he posted on his story saying ‘you guys are gross’. I laughed as Jean opened the camera and sent him a selfie captioned ‘fuck you’. He continued scrolling through whatever as I just watched his screen, my eyes starting to feel heavy as time went by. 

My eyes eventually fell shut and I felt Jean shuffle, assuming he placed his phone on my nightstand before turning to cuddle me into his muscular arms. “Good night, beautiful.” He whispered softly, kissing my forehead. 

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly into my bedroom. I tried sitting up but felt strong arms wrap tighter around me followed by a deep voice. “Don’t move, I’m comfy.” Jean groaned. 

I didn’t say anything as I just laid there, letting him hold me. I placed my small hands on top of his larger ones that he had placed on my stomach. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, his sexy morning voice not helping my situation much. 

‘I could get used to this’ I thought to myself for a moment before shaking it off. Just. Friends. Remember that. 

After about an hour of Jean not letting me up his phone started ringing. He groaned, unwrapping his arms from my waist and turning to see who it was before placing the phone to his ear. “What the fuck do you want?” He groaned. 

I heard a voice on the other end that sounded like Connie. Jean rolled his eyes, throwing the covers off himself as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Fine I’ll be there in like 30 minutes. You owe me one.” He hung up the call, throwing the phone onto the bed before running his hand through his hair. “Ugh, why the fuck can’t he bother Marco with this shit?”

“Is everything okay?” I asked softly, moving closer to him, placing my hand gently on his shoulder. 

“Yeah. Connie just woke up on someone’s front porch and has no clue where he is right now meaning he got black out drunk last night and now I have to be responsible for it.” He sounded frustrated which was understandable. It was 8 am and we were up late. I’m sure he didn’t wanna have to get up and go grab his friend from some strangers house first thing in the morning. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be grumpy.” He stretched before standing off the bed. “You’re fine.” I smiled softly. 

I watched as he got dressed, and packed his bag he had brought. I had put shorts on and followed him to the door before he left. 

“Message me when you’re home.” I smiled softly. 

He quickly leaned down, our lips connecting into a short and sweet unexpected kiss. “I will.” He nodded before leaving.

As the door clicked shut, my arms crossed over my chest as I just stood staring at the white wood for a brief moment. I heard Sasha come down the hall before stopping. “Are you okay?” She asked, her tone of voice rather concerned. 

I slowly turned, not expecting the next few words to leave my mouth but there was no time to stop them before they did. 

“I think I have feelings for Jean.”


	6. feelings

“I think I have feelings for Jean.” 

Sasha’s entire face lit up as she looked at me. Her arms flying in the air as she spoke. “Connie owes me $50!” She ran over to me, grabbing my shoulders. “I knew you’d be the first to confess!” 

“Sasha I’m being serious.” I groaned. “And I said I ‘think’ not ‘I know’.” I moved her arms away from me, walking past her to sit onto the couch. She followed behind, taking a seat in the chair. “Right, this is a serious matter.”  
Her smile faded but I could tell she was trying her best not to freak out. “So what makes you “think” you have feelings for him?” She asked. 

“I’m being selfish. How was your date yesterday?” I tried changing the subject, not even sure if I wanted to talk about this at 8 in the morning. 

“No no. We can talk about my date later. Right now is about you and your feelings for Jean.” She smiled softly. “But actually can we eat first? I’m starving.” 

“How about we discuss everything over breakfast?” I smiled. 

Sasha quickly nodded, once again never turning down food. We got ourselves ready and made our way out of the apartment building. I drove us to the small breakfast diner located in the middle of the city. We sat by the large window, watching as people walked along the streets and the chaotic morning traffic of others trying to go to work. 

I sighed, taking a sip of my tea. “He won’t leave my head.”

“I think you know you have feelings for him, you just don’t wanna admit it.” Sasha stated, taking a bite of her sausage. 

“No, I genuinely don’t know. I can’t tell if it’s just good sex or if it’s me liking him. None of this happened until we had sex that’s why I don’t get it.” My head found its way into my hands, my elbows on the table. The food in front of me untouched and getting cold. “On top of it, I’ve never even liked someone before. I’ve always just had sexual interactions I’ve never had a boyfriend. How am I supposed to know when I like someone?” I groaned. 

“Well have you had any romantic thoughts about Jean before you two... ya know?” She raised an eyebrow, taking a drink of her apple juice. “I mean think about it. Has it always just been a sexual attraction to him or do you think there was more?” 

I thought for a moment. Remembering every little moment with the male. It’s true we always kind of flirt with each other but I always thought it was just us messing around. 

“I can’t tell. I always assumed we were just friends so I never perceived it as anything more. I mean...” I paused, recollecting more times with the male. “I guess it was always flirty but being friends for so long I might’ve unknowingly pushed it all aside?” I asked myself. 

“I mean this in the nicest way possible.” Sasha started. “I feel like you’re used to guys wanting you for sex, so to have Jean showing affection outside of sex you probably just never thought anything of it.” She shrugged, finishing her last bit of food. 

“To be fair, I’ve only ever wanted guys for sex as well but there was just something so different about that night with Jean.” I sighed. “He called me beautiful and looked at me in a way that just.... god what am I saying.” I was so conflicted even though deep down I knew the truth. 

“I’m listening.” Sasha softly smiled. “Just tell me everything you’re feeling. I know this is all probably new to you and with it being one of your best friends I understand how weird it can be but if you want my opinion I think you and Jean would be great together!” 

My face turned a dark red at her words. “I just- I’ve never saw him as more than a friend until that night. The way he held me, the soft kisses after, and last night.... you might not wanna go in the hot tub for a bit.” I awkwardly laughed. 

Sasha’s eyes widened. “Of all places?!”

“I’m sorry! But listen it was like really good an- okay that’s besides the point but it was super passionate and every time we have sex it never just feels like we’re doing it to just have sex, ya know.” I smiled softly at the thought of last night. “On top of that... the other night Levi came into my dressing room and tried to ya know.” I motioned my hand. “But I stopped him cause... well cause he wasn’t Jean.” 

“Girl, you’re down bad.” Sasha took a drink, looking to the side to avoid eye contact with me. 

“Sasha!” I choked, reaching across the table to smack her arm. “That doesn’t help!” 

She laughed. “Well it’s true! Hold on.” She pulled out her phone and I knew instantly what she was doing. I reached across the table once again, snatching the phone out of her hand. “Hey give it to me!” She whined. 

“No! You’re not telling Connie about this!” I held her phone out of reach. “He’ll just tell Jean and then I’ll be in a bigger mess!” 

“Come on! My $50 is on the line here!” She whined again. 

“I’ll give it back if you tell me how many people have made bets on us.” I raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response. 

She sighed. “Pretty much all of us.” She awkwardly smiled. “Well us girls at least... and Eren and Armin and Zeke a-“ I cut her off. “Okay that’s enough.” I groaned, handing her the phone. “Connie and I’s bet was just who would confess first though. Connie swore up and down Jean would but I knew you’d say it first!” 

“Well congrats on being right.” I sarcastically stated. “but I’m still confused with this entire thing.” I sighed. “It’s Jean for fucks sake. He’s been my best friend for years how would I have just now realized I like him!?” It was a constant battle in my head on how to feel and what to do about it. I knew last night wasn’t gonna be the last time Jean and I would have sex so I knew no matter what, if I didn’t do something, my confusion would just get worse. 

“I have an idea!” Sasha smiled as her second plate of food was being placed in front of her. She thanked the waitress before turning back to me. “Who was someone you’ve slept with that was like super good and you’ve done multiple times?” She paused. “Besides Jean, obviously.” She asked, already starting to eat. 

“Reiner.” I raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Try hooking up with him again and if you get a bad feeling or think of Jean then it’ll kinda show how you truly feel.” 

I thought for a moment, knowing it was a good idea but part of me was still scared. “But what if Jean found out?” I asked. 

“You’re not dating. As far as he knows it’s just sex and he can’t be mad. Either way it’ll show how you feel and it can be explained if he does find out.” She shrugged. “Connie and I have both discussed this but I’m not telling you anything until you’re sure.” 

“You mean you know how Jean feels about me?” I asked, curious about the answer. 

“I do.” She nodded. “Kind of at least. Connie is super bad at explaining things.” She laughed. 

“I respect it. I wouldn’t want Jean knowing any of this.” I sternly pointed at her for a second. “So DO NOT tell Connie.” I warned. 

She defensively held her arms up, shaking her head. “Understood.” 

“Anyway.” I trailed off. “How was your date?” I smiled. 

Her face lit up and I could tell she was itching to talk about it. “It was amazing! Niccolo is such a gentleman and the picnic he planned was so beautiful.” She smiled. “Oh my god he’s like a prince! And he’s a great kisser!”

“Kiss?! It’s the first date!” I teased, finally deciding to eat some of my food. 

“You have no room to talk.” She laughed. “But yes! And we plan on going out again this weekend.”

“I’m really happy for you. You deserve the best.” I smiled softly. 

We finished our meals and went home. The two of us spent the entire day cleaning up the apartment and reorganizing small things to make the place look cleaner. After cleaning and cooking dinner together we sat on the couch, eating and drinking wine. Nights like this were always appreciated. Just us two, none of the boys here to start up some chaos. It was peaceful and it was moments like this I was truly grateful to have a best friend like Sasha. 

I smiled softly watching as Sasha laughed at something on the tv. “Thank you.” I stated, making the girl look at me with a confused expression. 

“For what?” She asked, finishing her bowl of alfredo. 

“Just... being here for me.” I smiled softly. “You’ve helped me a lot and through a lot and I just want you to know you really mean a lot to me.” 

Sasha softly smiled as she reached up and playfully smacked my arm. “I love you but never get sappy with me again, it doesn’t suit you.” She laughed before sincerely smiling once again. “But thank you too.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sasha raised an eyebrow motioning towards the noise. “Did you invite someone over?” She asked quietly. I shook my head no before there was another knock. 

“It’s 9 pm who the fuck would come over?” I gave a confused look, lifting myself off the couch and making my way over to the door. 

I hesitated for a moment before swinging the door open to see an all too familiar face. “Miss me?” He smirked.

“Parties here!” Connie shoved past Jean and made his way into the apartment. “Oooh what did you guys make?” He asked, making his way into the kitchen. I heavily sighed, knowing the peaceful night was completely ruined. Jean made his way past me and into the living room, throwing himself onto the couch next to Sasha. 

I slowly turned, slamming the door shut behind me. “What the hell do you two think you’re doing?” I paused for a moment. “And where’s Marco?!” 

“We wanted to come visit our best friends.” Connie smiled, already helping himself to a bowl of the pasta Sasha and I made. 

Jean laughed. “No, Marco got upset cause Connie and I were being too loud while playing video games and he was trying to sleep so we decided to come here.” He shrugged. 

“You couldn’t just, I don’t know, get off the game?” I groaned, showing how irritated I was. 

“We did.” Jean motioned around him. 

“And stay home?” I pointed to the door. 

“Someone’s cranky.” Connie grumbled, sitting in the lounge chair with his bowl of food. 

Sasha gave me an apologetic look, knowing there was no making them leave once they got themselves comfortable. “But why so late? We have work tomorrow.” 

“Okayyyy?” Connie raised an eyebrow, not showing a care in the world about being busy tomorrow but then again I don’t think they ever did considering the other night making fucking pancakes. 

I sighed, calming myself down before making my way over to the couch, sitting in between Sasha and Jean. “You guys could’ve at least texted us.” I grumbled, crossing my arms, leaning further into the couch. 

“We did!” Connie said, his mouth full of food. 

“Dude you could at least swallow first.” Sasha glared. 

I lifted my phone off the coffee table to see multiple texts from both Jean and Connie. I shrugged, placing my phone back onto the dark wood before leaning back into the couch again. “Can Sasha and I ever just have a nice girls night?” I pouted. 

Jean laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me against him. My body tensed up, not expecting the action. “Come on, you love when we come visit.” 

My face turned a dark red as I cuddled against his side. I mean, we’ve done this before... many times in fact and it’s just cuddling. Why am I getting nervous? 

I gripped onto his hoodie, laying my head against his chest as I tried to ignore this feeling. I could hear his heart beating and could feel his chest move as he breathed or laughed at the tv. He smelled of his typical bourbon scent and it was heavenly. I sighed, closing my eyes, completely zoning out to the noise of the tv and the small talk Connie and Sasha held. 

I didn’t know how much time had passed but I heard the subtle voices of Sasha and Connie whispering. I knew I wasn’t awake but I could still hear them as my eyes stayed shut and my body stayed still in what felt like a warm embrace. 

“Are you sure it’s okay to just leave him here? You don’t think he’ll be mad?” Sasha quietly whispered. 

“I think he’ll be more mad if I woke him up. They look comfy.” Connie chuckled. 

“You owe me $50 by the way.” Sasha stated earning a gasp from Connie. 

“Wait are you serious? She confessed?!” He whisper yelled in an excited tone. 

“Mhm. But don’t tell her I told you cause she’s terrified you’ll tell him.” Sasha sounded panicked and she should cause if I wasn’t asleep we’d be throwing hands. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Followed by the sound of the door clicking shut was the last thing I heard before my brain shut off once again into a deep sleep. 

I woke up to my body being lightly shaken. My eyes slowly opened to see Jean staring directly at me. “There you are.” He smiled. “We have to get ready for work.” He whispered. 

“Jean. What the hell happened last night? Didn’t you guys go home?” I raised an eyebrow, cuddling further into him so I wouldn’t fall off the couch. 

“Connie did but I must’ve fell asleep and he clearly didn’t bother waking me up.” He chuckled, grabbing my waist and turning us so I laid on top of him. He brought one of his hands up to my hair, playing with it gently as I just laid on his chest. 

Sasha was right. I never had a guy show this type of affection towards me. It was always just sex and I never thought anything of it. I never cared to want the cuddling all night and the waking up next to them. I never thought anything of it until now. 

“Jean.” I said his name softly. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, his thumb starting to rub small circles into my back. 

“Have you ever had feelings for someone before?” My heartbeat sped up, not knowing fully why I was even asking him this. 

“Yeah.” He said it softly and I could tell it was something he didn’t wanna talk about. Whoever it was she was lucky. 

“I’ve had feelings for her for a while a-“ the sound of Sasha running down the hall paused Jean’s talking as she made her way into the living room. “Thank god you two are up!” She sounded almost panicked. “Mikasa just called and told me we’re starting rehearsal earlier today so we have to leave in like 15 minutes!” 

“Of course.” I groaned. 

“You’re gonna have to give me a ride.” Jean chuckled as I just nodded as a response before lifting myself off the male. 

He sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees as he just stared at me. Sasha made her way back down the hall in a hurry to get ready. I sighed before stretching out my arms. “What are you looking at?” I raised an eyebrow at the male who held a dumb smile on his face. 

“You’re just really pretty when you first wake up.” 

As if the butterflies couldn’t get any worse I felt my stomach practically explode as my face turned a dark red. I shyly looked away from him, trying to avoid his beautiful golden eyes. 

“Shut up.” I mumbled quietly.


	7. hurt

Half the week flew by rather quickly. Thursday rolled around the corner as we were on our 4th day of filming. Even after multiple days I was still thinking about Jean but I suppressed it as much as I could in order to get stuff done at work. 

I stood still as Erwin stood behind me, hooking up the ceiling wires so I could use the odm gear without dying. He tightened the harness and I gasped, not expecting it to be pulled on. “Sorry.” He mumbled, finishing the last bit of attachments before tugging tightly onto the wires to make sure they wouldn’t pull off. “You should be good.” I turned around, looking up at him. “Thanks.” I softly smiled as he nodded before making his way over to Levi to help him next. 

“Hey!” Armin approached me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “They need ya in position so they can pull you up.” He smiled softly. I nodded before following him over to one of the taller prop roofs we had sitting on top of the large green screen curtains. 

“Alright, take 1!” One of the crew mates yelled, the clapperboard smacking as we started to film. 

Almost an hour later, we still didn’t get the scene down, Connie and I both getting tired of being continuously pulled into the air. To be fair though Connie was the one who kept messing up as he kept either dropping the light off the tower or kept flicking it on and off. 

“Connie come on it’s not even that funny.” I bit my lip, trying to avoid laughing as Connie and Sasha were dying. 

“Back in positions!” We were instructed as Connie fell to his knees dying of laughter. 

“Come on.” I laughed. “We’re gonna get in trouble and I don’t want Levi to start getting pissy.” I grabbed Connie’s arm, making him stand up before we both got into positions once more. 

We got back in our spots as we were instructed. Connie swooped up onto the building and did his scene with Sasha. They released me so I could swoop down in when suddenly I heard a snap and I felt myself loosen a little too fast. Suddenly I was falling pretty far to the ground, my mind went blank as I heard Connie and multiple others yell my name. 

“Fuck.” I said to myself as I fell. I wasn’t worried, these things happened on set and I knew someone would catch me, and they did. I opened my eyes to see Eren holding me, breathing heavy, indicating he ran to get here. 

“Thanks.” I smiled as Eren breathed out a “no problem.” 

Suddenly as Eren went to put me down, a fist collided with his cheek, almost dropping me to the floor until I felt another pair of strong arms around me. 

I shoved myself out of his arms, my brows furrowing at the male before me. “What the fuck, horse face!?” Eren growled, grabbing his cheek that burned red. 

I scowled at Jean, raising an eyebrow before taking my hand, smacking him right across his face. 

Jean’s jaw dropped as he grabbed his cheek, the angered expression he had on his face a second ago now a hurt one. “What the hell was that about?!” I yelled. 

“Woah woah woah.” Connie and Sasha came over along with Armin, Erwin, and Levi followed by multiple crew mates. 

“Oi, back up.” Levi pushed through, pulling me away from Jean and over by Eren. 

“I-I’m sorry. I just.” Jean’s hands moved to his ears, something he always did when he was upset. “I don’t know why I- Eren I-“ Levi sternly cut Jean off. “Let’s go.” He motioned for Jean to follow and the taller male did. Judging by the direction they were going I knew he was taking him to one of our managers office and I knew this wasn’t gonna end good. 

“We’re taking a break.” Erwin stated as the medics came over, taking a look at Eren and I. I was okay and nothing was hurt from the fall. Eren’s jaw was bruised and red from Jean’s fist. 

“Eren.” Mikasa said softly, holding her boyfriends hand. He smiled at her, his thumb drawing circles into her hand. “I’m okay, babe.” His tone was gentle. 

“I’m sorry, Eren.” I crossed my arms. “I don’t get why he felt the need to do that.” I sighed. 

Eren laughed, wincing at the sudden movement, before shaking his head. “He was jealous, again.” Eren stated. “Trust me, I’m a guy and we do stupid shit when we see our girl with other guys.” He laughed. 

“I’m not his girl and that makes you sound rather insecure.” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Not his girl? Please (y/n), who are you trying to fool here?” Eren laughed, placing the ice pack he was handed against his cheek. 

“Eren, that’s enough.” Mikasa stated calmly. 

I turned, leaving the area, not wanting to deal with Eren or anyone currently. Sasha and Connie tried asking if I was okay but I ignored them, going straight for my dressing room where I could sit in peace. 

After the incident I hadn’t seen Jean the rest of the day. We finished the scene, no one really bringing anything up but you could tell the air was tense. The day dragged on, and the hours felt like years. 10 pm rolled around after many hours of filming. I sat in my dressing room, knowing I was probably the only person left in the large studio but part of me not wanting to leave the building. I knew at home Sasha would wanna talk about it or even worse they’d be there and I didn’t exactly wanna see anybody right now. 

I sat at my vanity, staring at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess, my makeup was poorly removed, black eyeliner still smudged under my eyes. My phone sat open, a message to Reiner sitting in the bubble waiting to be sent. I contemplated it, not sure if I really wanted to initiate it. I threw my head down onto my arms. I was so frustrated with myself and Jean and how stupid both of us were. 

There was a knock on my dressing room door, my body jumping at the noise. I lifted my head from my vanity before turning to face the door. I hesitated, not knowing who to expect. My hand reached out, locking my phone. 

“I know you’re still here, can we please talk?” 

Jean. The last person I wanted to see right now. 

“Go away.” I yelled, my tone of voice stern. 

“Please, I need to talk to you.” He sounded almost desperate. I hesitated for a moment before making my way over to the door, unlocking the latch and swinging it open. He immediately pushed into the room, engulfing me into his arms into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.” He was... crying. 

“Jean.” I said softly. 

He fell to his knees, hugging my torso as he buried his face into my hoodie. My hands slowly reached up, my fingers lacing into his hair, gently massaging my fingers through it. I just stared straight ahead, my mind filled with a countless amount of thoughts, all of them running together. 

Jean rarely cried. Ever. Since I’ve known him I’ve only seen him cry 3 times. He was the type to bottle his feelings and not talk about when he was upset or hurt. So every time I saw him cry it really hurt. 

“I’m sorry.” He choked out. 

“We have to stop.” I continued to stare, a single tear running down my cheek as my fingers continued moving through his hair. 

I felt him grip onto the back of my hoodie. “Don’t cry.” I said softly, my vision starting to blur. “Please.” I choked out. 

He finally unlatched from me, standing up, his head hung low as he used his hoodie sleeves to wipe his eyes, sniffling softly. 

At this point I was crying and I could feel my chest tighten. This wasn’t healthy for either of us and I knew that. That night never should’ve happened. None of this would be happening. 

He finally lifted his head, our eyes locking. Tears still slid down his face. My hands rested on his shoulders, as his gripped my hoodie at my waist. He slowly brought one of his hands up, using his thumb to wipe the tears off my face. “You’re even pretty when you cry.” He chuckled softly. 

I frowned, my heart aching. “We have to stop this, now.” 

“Stop what?” He knew what I meant but I knew he wanted me to say it. I knew that he knew it’d hurt me to say it. “The sex, the sleeping together, the kissing, the flirting. It ends here.”

“Okay.” He said softly, moving his hands off me. “I’m sorry.” 

I went home that night, ignoring every word Sasha said to me, locking myself into my room and drowning out the world. Filming the next day was awful and felt like it went on forever. I didn’t say a word to Jean or most people as I just focused on my roll. 

Finally Saturday rolled around. I sat in my room, doing my makeup to go out. Sasha knocked softly on my door and I sighed, telling her to come in. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” She asked, sitting on my bed. 

“This was your suggestion.” I said, putting a shit ton of concealer under my eyes to hide the fact I’ve been crying. 

“(Y/n), I don’t think pushing him away was a good thing. Connie said he’s been drinking and crying and won’t quit saying how badly he messed up.” Sasha sighed. 

I slammed my hand onto my vanity. “Stop it, I don’t care.” I lied, knowing every thing she was telling me hurt like hell. “He punched Eren, Sasha. All Eren did was catch me so I didn’t break my fucking neck and he punched him.” 

“(Y/n), he likes you and he finally told Connie the other night when he came home crying.” 

I paused at her words, extremely conflicted with everything in my life. “I don’t care.” I lied again. 

“Yes you do and I don’t think partying and hooking up with Reiner again is your answer because now it’s a mess and it’s obvious you both like each other so how about both of you stop acting like kids and just confess to each other instead of Connie and I?!” Sasha was frustrated and I could tell. It hurt her seeing two of her best friends like this and I was being selfish, but I just didn’t know how else to react. 

“I’m going to go out and have fun and I’m not gonna sit and listen about Jean’s pity party.” I sighed. “Now please, stop. I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

Sasha stood off my bed slowly. “I understand. But when you do, you know I’m here for you.” She walked over to the door, pausing before she left. “And if you need me to come and get you let me know.” She softly smiled, leaving my room. 

I finished getting ready and grabbed my bag, leaving my apartment, trying my best to focus on tonight. The Uber drove me to the club in the middle of the city. It was late, the neon signs of the city lighting it up as if it were only 11am. 

I got out of the Uber, my heals clicking against the concrete as I made my way over to the bouncer. He eyed me up and down for a moment, raising an eyebrow. “Do you have ID?” 

“She’s with me.” I looked over to see Reiner walking up to me, Bertholdt, Annie, Porco, Marcel, Pieck, and Colt following behind. 

The bouncer nodded, moving to the side to let us enter. I smiled, grabbing Reiner’s arm as we made our way in. Music blasted throughout the crowded area. Bodies danced together as others sat at the bar or at their tables. The smell of weed and alcohol filled the air along with the mix of different cologne and perfumes. 

I tried my best not to think about Jean as I held onto to Reiner’s arm, following him and the others over to one of the larger tables. We all ordered drinks and sat and talked but part of me kept zoning out. 

I had lost count on how many shots I had taken. All I knew was the alcohol was kicking in and it was doing the opposite of what I wanted it too. I wasn’t feeling free or let go, I just kept thinking about Jean. I wasn’t with him right now and I needed to understand that. 

By now I was past tipsy, and flat out drunk. I was still aware of most things around me but despite wanting to cry I laughed and forced myself to have fun, pushing the thought of Jean to the back of my head entirely. 

My body moved against whoever was behind me. I leaned my head back to see a very drunk Colt. I didn’t know him well, we’d only talked a few times at work but with us both being drunk I don’t think either of us cared. Colt held his bottle up, a huge smile on his face as he held my hips with his other hand. 

This was wrong’ I thought to myself. ‘I shouldn’t be on him right now.’

“Want a hit?” I looked up to see Porco, a blunt in his hand reached out to me. I shook my head no. “I don’t smoke.” He shrugged moving it up to Colt who gladly took it from his hands. He took multiple hits before handing it back to his friend. Porco made his way back over to Pieck, grabbing her hips as they started to move against each other. 

My head was spinning. This wasn’t my surrounding. Sure I loved partying but I’m used to high Connie and drunk Jean while Marco supervised the two. I’m used to Hitch and Sasha helping Mikasa let loose. Plus I never normally got this drunk. I felt like I was being forced to have fun and I hated it. 

I zoned out so long I hadn’t even noticed it was Reiner behind me instead of Colt now and I had no recollection of when the two switched out. His hands roamed my body and he reeked of alcohol and cologne. His hot breath was against my ear as he whispered. “Do you wanna get out of here?” I could practically feel the smirk on his face. 

This was happening. Like Sasha suggested. But I know I didn’t want it to happen. 

I nodded and Reiner instantly pulled me out of the club. We got an Uber back to his apartment he shared with Bertholdt which was only a block away from the studio. 

In a matter of seconds he had me pinned to the wall with his lips on mine. I knew this was wrong in every possible way. I liked Jean and I knew it and it wasn’t fair for me to push him away and then go do this with someone else. It wasn’t fair to neither him or me and it wasn’t fair to Reiner for me to use him like this.

He brought one of my legs up, gripping my thigh with his hand. He pushed himself against me, his erection extremely evident. My hands hung over his shoulders as his kisses moved to my neck. 

My mind went completely blank, the image of Jean and I flashing in my mind. The image of him holding me in the hot tub and then the soft kisses in the shower. And almost out of instinct, his name left my lips. 

“Jean.” I moaned softly. 

Reiner halted his movements. My body tensed under him, my eyes shooting open at the realization of whose name I just said. My hand shot up to my mouth as he leaned back to make eye contact with me, a confused expression on his face. 

“Now I know I’m a little drunk but...” he paused. “Did you just call me Jean?” He raised an eyebrow. 

I nodded, closing my eyes as I felt a shit ton of emotions smack me at once. Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes as I felt my hands begin to shake. 

This was an absolute nightmare. Instead of just telling him from the start I got myself into a bigger mess and moaned his goddamn name with another man. 

“Woah woah, don’t cry.” Reiner panicked, holding his hands out. “I figured you guys had a thing going on. We didn’t have to do any of this I’m sorry I-“ before he could finish I ran out of his apartment as fast as I could. 

“Wait up!” He yelled after me but I kept running, trying not to fall in my heels. The air was chillier than it had been earlier and the streets were much quieter, indicating it was pretty late. I didn’t have the energy to dig through my purse and check the time but I assumed it was around 2 in the morning. My head was still spinning but not nearly as bad as it had been earlier. 

My pace slowed, knowing there was no reason to keep running. I walked until I had reached the studio, sitting on the bench that sat out front of the entrance. 

My head found its way into my hands as I sobbed, knowing I’d fucked up and Sasha was right. I should’ve just talked to him but I pushed him away instead. “Why am I such a fucking idiot?” I cried to myself, my makeup probably completely smeared. 

I had no energy to even check my phone or call an Uber, I just sat and cried, shivering as the cold night air moved along my skin. 

Suddenly a car pulled up, but due to my still slightly drunken state and the tinted windows I couldn’t tell who it was. I reached into my purse, grabbing my pepper spray just in case but paused when I saw a familiar face. 

“Reiner said you’d be here.” 

Jean.


	8. i like you (nsfw)

“Why are you here?” I looked down so he wouldn’t see me crying even though you could hear it in my voice. 

“Because I’m not letting you sit outside at 3 am by yourself, crying.” He came around his car, walking over towards me. 

3 am? It’s later than I thought it was, no wonder it’s so quiet out. 

He said Reiner told him I’d be here, meaning he had to of talked to him... “What did Reiner tell you?” I asked, wiping the tears off my cheeks, smearing my makeup more. 

“We can talk in the car.” He held his hand out. “Come on, I brought a pair of my sweats and a hoodie for you to wear. I’m assuming you don’t wanna be in that tiny ass dress right now.” 

I looked up at his hand before reaching out my smaller one and placing it on his. I went to stand but stumbled due to my drunken state. Jean caught me, wrapping on of his arms around me to help me walk over to his car. When we reached the vehicle, he leaned over and opened the door for me, helping me sit down. “I’ll stand out here while you change.” He handed me the clothes. 

“No it’s okay. Let’s just go.” I said softly. 

He nodded, shutting the car door and coming around to the drivers side, hopping in. I quickly changed and took the heels off my sore feet as he started the car and got himself situated. 

“Thank you.” I choked out, still not able to get my crying under control. 

“Don’t thank me. If Reiner didn’t call me I wouldn’t of known.” He placed his hand on the gear shift, looking at me for a brief moment. “What do you want to eat?” He asked. 

I shook my head, trying not to look at him. “I’m okay, really.”

“No, you can stop that right now. I know you haven’t eaten and it’ll help you sober up so what do you want to eat? I’m not taking no for an answer.” His tone of voice was stern, showing he was being serious. I sighed, giving in. “McDonald’s is fine, since it’s probably the only place open.” I crossed my arms, looking out the window as he began to drive.

“What did Reiner tell you?” I asked again, just wanting to know what he knew. 

“He just said something happened and you ran out of his apartment and since he lived right by the studio he figured you’d be there.” Jean sighed. “Care to explain what exactly happened?” He asked. 

How do I even answer that? I bit my lip, trying to find a way to word it. 

“Well uh.” I hesitated. “I went out with Reiner and a few others and um well...” god this was so embarrassing to say out loud. “Reiner took me back to his apartment so we could uh. Do things... and I may or may not have moaned your name while he was kissing me.” My hands uncrossed and found their way up to my face, now hiding my crying and embarrassment. 

Jean’s hand that was on the gear shift shot up to his face. “No way.” He laughed. 

“Stop it’s not funny!” I sighed. “This is all your fault.”

“I mean hey, I’m flattered.” He smirked. 

“Jean I’m being serious.” I tried to hide my subtle laugh. “Of course you’re flattered but poor Reiner.” I cringed at the memory, still mad at myself. 

He laughed again. “He’ll be fine.” 

“Sasha told me you’d been drinking.” I said softly, concerned that if he was he shouldn’t even be driving right now.

“Marco took it off of me the other night, which I appreciate of him. I was being irrational.” He sighed. “I’m sorry about everything.”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of pushed you away like that.” My crying had eased up as Jean’s presence alone was enough to make me calm down. “You didn’t deserve that.” 

“We both messed up.” He gave me a soft smile. “I just don’t wanna lose you as a friend... or at all.” 

As a friend.... Was Sasha telling me the truth when she said he likes me? Oh god... he probably thinks I don’t feel the same cause of me forcing that we’re just friends down his throat.... and the fact I was gonna hook up with Reiner. I’ve created such a mess...

My eyes started to tear up again, thinking about how badly I messed. 

“Hey now, it’s okay.” He grabbed my hand as we pulled into the drive thru. “What do you want to eat?” He smiled softly, squeezing my hand. His touch was so comforting and it was taking everything in me not to just hug him right now. 

After telling him what I want and him insisting on paying we left. I figured Jean was going to take me home but he instead took me to an overlook that looked over the entire city. This place was a common hang out spot which wasn’t surprising considering it was absolutely beautiful. 

After I had finished eating I managed to sober up some but I still felt slightly tipsy, knowing I needed to sleep the rest off. My crying had completely stopped and I was calmer than I had been. 

“Why did you bring us out here?” I asked, checking the time on my phone to see it was 3:30 now. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” He paused, turning the music down even lower. “It’s actually really important.” 

“I also have something to tell you that’s pretty important.” I guess it’s now or never and if what Sasha said is true this can’t go wrong. 

“You go first.” He stated rather quickly. He sounded nervous so instead of arguing I decided to just speak first. 

“I don’t even know where to start.” I sighed. “I acted like an idiot about it cause it’s something I’ve never felt or dealt with before. I mean- maybe I have I just haven’t noticed it until recently.” I bit my lip, starting to get nervous. The small amount of alcohol still in me giving me the slightest amount of confidence to do this. “Jean do you remember the first words you ever said to me?” I asked, looking over at the male. 

He shook his head no. “That was a long time ago.” He chuckled softly. 

“Right.” I smiled. “Well I haven’t forgot it and I’m not sure why. Whether I found it funny or it actually meant something...” I paused. “You were with Marco of course and we were on set being shown around and I was looking around my dressing room and you peaked into the room.” I laughed softly. “And you being the 14 year old flirt that you were, whistled and waltzed into the room like nobodies business and the very first thing you said to me wasn’t ‘hey’ or ‘what’s up’ it was ‘you’re kinda hot, promise me-“ Jean’s voice cut me off. “Promise me when this whole things over, you’ll marry me?” He laughed. “Yeah I do remember.” 

“And I almost smacked you but that’s when Connie and Sasha walked in and where all this chaos started.” I smiled. 

“Why’d you bring that up though?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Because looking at it now...” I turned my head, avoiding eye contact. “I wouldn’t mind it.” My face turned red. “But like I wouldn’t wanna marry you right now or anything I just mean like-“ I cut myself off, getting frustrated. “Jesus Christ, I fucking like you. A lot. And I tried sleeping with Reiner to push it off and then your name left my mouth and I just. I don’t want anyone else at this point. I literally can’t stop thinking about every little thing about you and it’s driving me insane.” My hands were lightly shaking, nervous at the silence. 

“Look at me.” He instructed. 

“I can’t.” I whined. 

He grabbed chin, forcing my head to turn so I was looking at him. His face directly in front of mine. “How dare you confess before me.” He laughed. 

My face turned an even darker red at his words. “I- I’m so-“ he cut me off, his lips connecting with mine in a sweet kiss. 

His hand moved to my cheek, mine reaching up to grab his jawline to pull him even closer, deepening the kiss even more. 

We broke apart, a goofy smile plastered across his face. I knew I looked a mess right now and yet here he was, looking at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world. “I’ve liked you for a pretty long time.” He leaned back. “Before the night of the party even. I just didn’t think you’d want anything more than sex.” He sighed. “So I took what I could get.” 

“I tried to force myself to only want sex. I guess part of me didn’t wanna ruin our friendship? I’ve also never been in a relationship so it worried me? I should’ve handled things better.” I frowned, feeling bad about everything I put him through and how selfish I was. 

“Hey it’s alright. We both probably could’ve handled it better.” He smiled. “But now you have to let me take you on a date.” He smirked. 

“I think we are kind of past that step don’t ya think?” I laughed. 

“Yes but I still wanna take you out. You deserve it.” 

This man was something else. I never in my life would’ve seen this coming. Sitting here at 4 in the morning, talking to one of my closest friends about liking him. I was happy though. For once in my life I felt safe. I felt wanted. 

“Let’s go home.” He smiled, leaning forward to give me another small kiss before starting the car again. “I’m taking you to my place.”

“Why?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Sasha has Niccolo over and I’m sure she wants time alone with him.” He chuckled. 

I nodded as he drove off. We arrived back to his apartment and made our way in to see Connie sitting on the couch, his headset on and his controller in hand as he focused on the bright tv in front of him. I hid behind Jean, embarrassed about the state I was in. 

“Fuck!” Connie growled, throwing his controller onto the couch. “Fuck this stupid fucking game.” He growled before removing his head phones and turning to us. “Oh hey guys!” He smiled.

“Hey.” Jean mumbled as we went into his bedroom. 

He went over to his closet, pulling out a T-shirt before tossing it to me. “You can sleep in this. I’ll be right back.” He left his room as I threw his sweats and hoodie off, placing the larger shirt over my body. He came back with two water bottles and what seemed to be makeup wipes in his hands. 

“Why do you have those?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“They’re Connie’s. One of his hookups left them here and he just never bothered to remove them from his bathroom.” Jean shrugged, placing the waters down before sitting on the bed next to me. He pulled out one of the wipes before taking it and gently wiping my face, removing the smeared makeup. 

He was so gentle and the alcohol was kicking in hard, my eyes getting heavy with every subtle movement. 

“All done.” He smiled, standing from the bed. He removed his shirt and sweats, turning on his tv before getting into his bed, patting the space next to him. I crawled over, cuddling up against him, my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. 

I felt so safe. I didn’t wanna have this with anybody else. I smiled softly, looking up at him. “Can I have a kiss?”

He smiled before leaning down to kiss me once more. “14 year old me would be super proud of myself right now.” He smirked as I rolled my eyes. “Night, loser.” I smiled, laying my head down once again to fall into a deep sleep. 

We woke up rather late the next day. Jean held me tightly against him. “You sleep a lot.” He groaned. 

“Hush.” I stretched within his grip, my spine cracking as I moved. 

After going through our phones for a bit, we both decided we needed to shower so we made our way into the bathroom connected to his room. For a guy, Jean surprisingly took good care of both his skin and hair, so I wasn’t worried about having to use 3 in 1 shampoo. 

Jean was a prince to say the least. How he never had a girlfriend amazes me. I smiled as he massaged the shampoo into my scalp, taking in this moment. I was still kind of in shock about all this, despite it being so obvious for so long. I mean was he even considered my boyfriend? We kind of only established that we like each other. Was it more than that yet? God I hate that I didn’t know how any of this relationship stuff worked. 

After rinsing my hair, he grabbed my waist, pulling me close to him. “You’re all mine.” He smirked, his hand moving up my body, landing gently against my cheek, pulling me towards him until our lips met. It started off as a sweet kiss but quickly turned into a deep make out session. He pushed me back against the shower wall, the cold tile sending chills down my spine. 

“Have I ever told you how insanely handsome you are?” I smiled, running my hands up his muscular body and across his broad shoulders. 

He smiled, diving into my neck, biting down gently. My back arched, my hands sliding down his wet body and onto his very noticeable erection. My hand slowly stroked him as he growled against my neck. He moved one of his hands off the shower wall and onto my breast, squeezing as I moved my hand faster. 

He moaned, his lips detaching from my neck as he moved to look into my eyes. “I’ve missed your touch.” His tone was completely seductive and his eyes were filled with nothing but lust. 

“And I’ve missed yours.” The other hand that was on his shoulder moved down his body as I pushed him back, falling to my knees. “And I’ve missed this too.” I smirked, taking my tongue and running it up the slit of his dick, the taste of precum evident. He shivered, throwing his head back. “You’re fucking heaven sent.” He moaned as I placed the tip in my mouth, sucking gently. “But god you’re such a little tease.” He groaned as I smirked against him. His hands found their way into my hair, gripping as I let my mouth slide down his throbbing cock. My tongue sliding underneath, one long vein extremely evident against my wet muscle. 

I gagged, him now fully in my mouth before I pulled back, a popping noise echoing throughout the bathroom as my lips detached from him. I looked up, my tongue swirling around his tip. His grip on my hair tightened as he grit his teeth. “Don’t be doing all that now. I’ll finish in fucking seconds.” He nervously laughed as my mouth was once again around him, my head bobbing back and forth as my hands jerked whatever my mouth wasn’t on. He was a moaning mess above me, his free hand against the shower wall to hold him up. A mixture of precum and saliva dripped down the sides of my mouth. His hand on the back of my head started pushing me down on him, his hips bucking into my mouth. “Fuck.” He groaned, his hips stopping as his cum filled my mouth, dripping out the sides. 

He removed himself out of my mouth, removing his hand from my hair and placing it onto the shower wall. I wiped my mouth, standing up from my knees. I stood in between his arms as he buried his face into my neck, trailing gentle kisses up to my ear. “That mouth of yours works wonders.” 

My hands found their way back onto his shoulders, his moving off the shower wall and down my body. He squeezed my ass gently before moving to my thighs. “Jump.” He instructed, locking eyes with me. I did as told, my arms locking around his neck as he pushed his still hard dick against my throbbing core. I whimpered softly at the contact. “Jean, please.” 

“What baby?” He smirked, pushing himself further against me, my head going back against the shower wall. “And I’m the tease?” I grit my teeth. “Come on.” 

He lifted me up before lowering me down onto him, my legs shaking as I felt him slide in, my walls stretching around him. “Fuck, Jean.” I moaned, my arms locking behind his neck as I hugged him closer to me. 

“You’re so perfect.” He breathed out, his hands moving me back down onto him again, his pace speeding up each time. 

I leaned back, wrapping my legs around his waist before leaning forward and using one of my hands to take his jaw into my hand, pulling his lips to mine. The kiss was sloppy as he thrusted in and out, both our moans echoing throughout the bathroom. One of his hands slammed against the wall as he shoved my back against the cold tile, his pace speeding up even more. “Oh my god.” I breathed out. 

He took his other hand forcing one of my thighs further apart, his dick going even deeper. I gasped as he hit that perfect spot, my whole body in complete euphoria. “Jean, right there.” I moaned, my hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders to keep myself from collapsing. 

My legs violently shook, his name leaving my lips rather loudly. My orgasm was pure bliss as his lips landed on mine once more. “Fuck, say my name again.” He growled and I did as he said. “Jean. Baby please!” I screamed and soon he pulled out, my legs falling to the floor as I quickly got on my knees again, opening my mouth. 

His dick was on my tongue in seconds as he jerked his cum down my throat. He was panting as he finished. I stood up, wiping my mouth before placing my hands on his shoulders again. “You’re something special.” I smiled. He smirked before connecting our lips into another kiss. 

We finished showering and cleaned ourselves off before getting out and finishing our morning routines. I put my dress back on, avoiding my heels for now until I had to go outside. 

I grabbed my purse and stuff before we both left his room, his car keys in hand to take me home. 

Marco sat on the couch next to Connie. Both males just scrolling on their phones. Connie looked back at us before frowning. “I get you think cause you have your own bathroom that we can’t hear you, but we can. So please next time you two fuck, be quieter or just wait til we’re not here.” He motioned between Marco and him. 

Marco awkwardly smiled. “It’d be appreciated.”

“Okay but it’s okay if Connie fucks random girls with us here?” Jean defended. 

“I guess you have a point.” Marco laughed. 

“Shut the fuck up Jean! At least I’m not a bitch who can’t just tell a fucking girl he likes her!” Connie growled. 

“Connie you didn’t have to-“ Jean cut Marco off, his tone completely angry. “That’s enough you little shit. I’m g-“ I grabbed Jean’s arm, sick of the yelling. “That’s enough, Jesus Christ.” I growled. “We’ll be more quiet next time.” I rolled my eyes. Jean ‘tsked’ before turning, grabbing my hand. “And I did tell her so looks like I’m not a bitch.” He flipped Connie off who just rolled his eyes. “Bout time.” 

“Congratulations guys!” Marco smiled. 

“Thanks.” Jean shyly mumbled. “I’m gonna take her home, I’ll be back.” He guided me to the door. “Bye!” I waved as we left. 

The car ride was almost too short. His hand held my thigh as the other held the wheel, music playing softly as we made our way back. He walked me up to my apartment. I fumbled for my keys before opening the door to see Sasha and Niccolo cuddling on the couch, the tv on. 

Their gazes turned to us as Sasha reached out to pause the tv. “Bout time you came home!” Sasha laughed. “I was about to send a search party.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” I smiled. 

Sasha’s gaze went from me to Jean who was standing behind me. A smirk finding its way onto her face. “Oooooh I see.” 

I rolled my eyes, turning to Jean. “Text me when you’re home okay?” I smiled softly. 

“Of course. Oh and I’m picking you up at 3 next Saturday for dinner.” He smirked. “Sounds good.” I smiled softly as he grabbed my waist, placing a gentle kiss upon my lips before waving bye to Sasha and Niccolo. I shut the door, turning to the girl who held a smug smile on her face. “I expect every detail.”

“Can I at least change first?” I laughed.


	9. mine

After changing into comfortable clothing and grabbing something to eat, I sat in the chair by the couch, ready to explain everything to Sasha who seemed extremely invested in everything I had to tell her. 

“Okay, so it was pretty insane and Niccolo, I hope I don’t make you uncomfortable talking about any of this.” I said to the male who just laughed. “You’re fine.” He smiled. 

I proceeded to explain everything to her, from the party to what happened with Reiner and then in the car with Jean. 

“And that’s everything.” I finished, watching as Sasha removed her hand from her mouth. “You moaned Jean’s name?” She started hysterically laughing, Niccolo trying his best not to laugh. “No its not funny! And if you tell anyone I’ll kill you!” I whined. 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” She wiped her eyes, her laughing slowing down. “But it’s totally funny. You probably bruised Reiner’s poor ego.” 

I frowned, feeling bad about the entire thing once again. “I know I did and I feel horrible. I’d probably cry if someone did that to me.” 

“The big guy will be okay.” Niccolo laughed. 

“But I am super happy for you guys! So does this mean he’s like your boyfriend now?” Sasha asked. 

“I think? I don’t know.” I shrugged. “I mean clearly something was established.” 

“What about you two?” I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. 

Niccolo turned red at the question. “Well uh-“  
Sasha cut him off “Yes!” She smiled. 

“Good.” I smiled, standing off the couch to go to my room. I paused before going down the hallway, pointing at the couple. “One rule for both of our relationships though. No sex on the couch.” 

“But you can do it in the hot tub?!” Sasha sat up, turning to me. 

“The hot tub will clean itself!” I defended. 

Sasha frowned. “Fine. I guess that’s fair.” She sighed, sinking back into the couch. 

The rest of the day was rather boring. Niccolo made Sasha and I dinner before he left which left Sasha and I alone the rest of the evening talking about whatever. 

I scrolled through my phone, going on snap to see Jean had posted on his story. It was a mirror selfie of him and Connie at the gym. He was shirtless, his body glistening with sweat, his tattoos flexed against his muscles as he held a cocky smirk on his face, his silver chain sitting around his neck. Connie stood next to him, his tongue out as he flipped off the camera, his other arm propped on Jean’s shoulder. 

“This bitch put this out there for everyone to see.” I mumbled to myself. 

“What?” Sasha raised an eyebrow. 

“Jean’s story.” I simply stated before clicking the little chat bubble at the bottom and began typing. ‘That’s enough’ I typed before clicking send. 

In a matter of seconds I received a FaceTime request from Jean. I rolled my eyes before sliding my thumb across the screen, answering the call. 

“What’s enough, huh?” He asked, sitting on what seemed to be a bench at I’m assuming the gym. “Yeah, what’s enough?” Connie mocked, coming up behind him, reaching for Jean’s phone. Jean quickly shoved him away, Connie stumbling back out of the camera. “Can I FaceTime my girlfriend without you trying to snatch my fucking phone?” 

His girlfriend? Holy shit he actually just said that! I’m his girlfriend. God this was crazy. 

My face was a dark red as I looked over to Sasha who had a smirk on her face. She moved over next to me before laying her head on my shoulder. “Actually, horse face, she’s my girlfriend.” She stated, wrapping her arms around me. 

I laughed, wrapping the hand that wasn’t holding my phone around her arm, leaning into her hug. “Yeah sorry.” 

“That’s pretty hot.” Connie came back into view, a smirk on his face. 

“I will beat the fuck out of you.” Jean glared over at his friend, making Sasha and I laugh. “Relax. I’m joking.” Connie rolled his eyes before looking at us and mouthing ‘no I’m not’. Jean quickly turned back around, raising his fist at Connie who stumbled back. A loud crash being heard as Jean burst into a fit of laughter, the camera shaking. 

“Did you just make him fall?” I raised an eyebrow as Jean nodded, still laughing. Connie telling Jean to fuck off in the background. “What’s Marco doing?” I asked as Jean tried catching his breath, still laughing. “Him and Armin went out. Probably doing something boujee.” He shrugged, his laughing calming down. I nodded, knowing he was probably right. “So why’d you call me?” I asked as Sasha leaned off me, going back to her phone. 

“Oh yeah. What’s the deal with your little comment?” He asked, taking a drink of his water. 

“What’s the deal with you posting sexy pictures of yourself for all your fangirls to see huh?” I teased. 

“Is someone jealous?” He smirked, running a hand through his hair. 

“You guys are gross.” Connie stated in the background, earning a middle finger from Jean. “I’ll call you when I’m back up to my room later, I’m gonna go kill him.” He motioned to Connie. I laughed before rolling my eyes. “Okay stallion, I’ll talk to you later.” I smiled softly. “Bye princess.” He winked before hanging up the call. 

There was a moment of silence before Sasha sat up. “He called you his girlfriend!” She cheered. “Oh my god it’s official!” She shoved my arm and I laughed, my face red. “Stooooop. This whole thing is still so weird.” I smiled. “I like it though... a lot” 

“It is kinda weird seeing you all tied down. It won’t be the same not hearing who you’re trying to score at parties.” She sighed in a teasing manner. “To think Jean would be the last one.” She laughed. 

I rolled my eyes. “I didn’t expect it either but I’m happy the way things turned out.” I smiled softly. 

The rest of the night Sasha and I just watched tv. Eventually Jean called me back and we talked for a little bit before going to bed. 

Chaos started up pretty much immediately at the studio the next day. It’s one thing I loved about work though, there was never a dull moment. 

I stood next to Marco, watching as the crew set up the wires for the cgi Titans. Porco, Eren and Pieck all stood in their green screen outfits getting their makeup done. 

Suddenly we heard a voice on the loud speaker. “Colt please come to studio D to get your brother.” I laughed. “Levi sounds so done.” 

“Working with Falco and Gabi so early can get rather irritating.” Marco laughed softly. “But they are just kids so it’s understandable.” 

“Get back here you little shit!” My gaze turned to Gabi who ran as fast as she could down the hallway and into the filming area. Connie paced behind her, clearly mad about something. Gabi ran over to the elevator, pressing the button as fast as she could, looking back to see if Connie was close, which he was. 

“What the fuck is happening?” I raised an eyebrow watching the two as Marco just shrugged. 

The elevator door finally opened but it was too late. Connie grabbed her into a tight bear hug, pulling her into the elevator. Gabi screamed bloody murder as the elevator door slowly shut, Connie laughing his ass off as he held her. “Should we be concerned?” I asked Marco who was also laughing. “No, she probably just spammed his phone with selfies again.” 

Just when we thought it would be quiet again, Falco ran in, completely out of breath. He paused, resting his hands on his knees. “Where’d she go?” He asked us. Marco and I both pointed up and Falco nodded. 

“Falco!” Colt ran into the room and his brother quickly took off again. Doing the same as Gabi did and spamming the elevator button. The door opened quicker but once again it was too late. Colt threw Falco over his shoulder, walking into the elevator. “I’m gonna tell mom if you don’t knock it off.” He snapped at his brother whose eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.” And the elevator doors shut once again. 

“There’s never a quiet day is there?” I looked over at Marco who just laughed. “Don’t expect one.” He pat my head. 

Suddenly I felt a rather aggressive slap to my ass. My eyes widened as I made a fist, turning to swing when a large hand caught mine. “Woah relax, it’s just me.” Jean laughed. 

I sighed, moving my arm down. “You can’t just come up behind me and do that.” I smacked his arm. “Especially at work.” He rolled his eyes, throwing his arm over my shoulder. “Why are you in your uniform? We don’t even have a scene to film today.” I laughed. 

“Yeah I forgot and since it took an hour to put on I’m not even gonna bother taking it off.” He shrugged. I laughed, leaning against him. “Fair enough.” I mumbled. 

“Look what she did!” Connie walked out of the elevator, walking over to us. His phone was in hand as he showed us the 400 selected photos Gabi had taken. 

“Told ya.” Marco laughed. 

“I thought you learned your lesson about leaving your phone laying around?” Jean raised an eyebrow. 

“I thought Sasha was doing her hair for her so I wasn’t worried.” He groaned. “Then I turned the corner and she took off.” 

After more chaos and me helping people with makeup and setting things up it was time for our lunch break. I had searched around the studio for a specific blonde, coming across him eating with Bertholdt and Eren. 

“Hey, Reiner. After work, can you meet me at my dressing room to talk?” I asked. He looked at me, nodding. “Yeah, no problem.” 

I smiled. “Alright I’ll see you later.” I waved leaving the area to go find Sasha and the others. 

“Where’d you run off too?” Jean asked. “We’re ready to go eat.” He waved his keys up. 

“I had to do something.” I smiled softly. “Let’s go.” I walked over, taking his hand. 

After lunch work continued and soon the time to leave rolled around. I once again stayed over along with a few others. 

I was gathering my bags when I heard a knock on my dressing room door. 

“Come in!” I shouted.

The door opened to reveal Reiner. He walked in, softly shutting the door behind him. “Hey.” I smiled softly. 

“What did you wanna talk about?” He raised an eyebrow. 

*outside the dressing room* 

Jean watched as Reiner knocked on the door, making his way in. He raised an eyebrow, putting his stuff down before making his way over to the door that held his girlfriend’s name on it. 

He went to knock but paused when he heard talking on the other side. He placed his hand down, leaning against the door to listen to what was being said. 

“I just want to apologize about the other night.” He heard her voice. “I wasn’t in a good state and I know how bad that probably sucked. I was kind of using you in a way that wasn’t fair and I’m sorry.” She sighed. 

“Using me how?” He heard Reiner’s voice closer, meaning he was more towards the door. 

“I’ve had feelings for Jean for a while. I just didn’t understand it so I was going to try to sleep with you and see if maybe it’d go away? I don’t know, I was so used to hookups that actually liking someone scared me. Which isn’t an excuse for what I did.” He could tell by the tone of her voice she felt bad, which Jean understood. 

“It’s alright. I understand that.” Reiner paused for a brief moment before speaking again. “Seriously though it’s okay. It was just sex and I’m not hurt. Jean’s a lucky guy but I am gonna miss it though. You’re insanely good in bed.” 

Jean grit his teeth, his fist clenching at Reiner’s words. He waited for his girlfriends response which seemed to just be an awkward laugh. “Thank you.” She mumbled. 

“Alright well I’ll see you around.” Reiner stated and Jean quickly moved away from the door, turning the corner so Reiner wouldn’t see him immediately. 

Reiner walked out, the door clicking behind him as he turned to go down the hall, stopping when he saw Jean. “Hey ma-“ Jean walked towards him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. The males already the same height, Jean making direct eye contact as he leaned in, his tone of voice dark. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay the fuck away from her.”

Reiner defensively put his arms up. “Woah man, look we can talk about this.” He was nervous as Jean held him. 

“Talk about it?” Jean laughed. “I’ve had to watch her be all over you for months. She’s mine, got it?”

“I don’t think she’s anybody’s honestly.” Reiner laughed, forcing Jean to let go of his grasp on his shirt collar. “I do know she isn’t a fan of jealousy, so I suggest you learn to control your temper before it causes problems.” He glared at Jean for a moment. 

“I’m not jealous.” He growled. 

“Come on man, you punched Eren over some dumb shit. I’d drop it.” Reiner went to walk away before pausing, turning back to Jean. “Besides if you’re worried about who she’s slept with you got a lot more to worry about than me.” He shrugged before walking away. 

Jean’s fists clenched as he watched Reiner leave. He was mad to say the least. He wasn’t trying to be jealous but watching people flirt with the girl he’s been trying for a while hit a weak spot in him. Mainly with the people he knew and considered friends. I mean of course he knew she was attractive and guys would hit on her but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

*back in the dressing room* 

I heard another knock, judging by the sound I could tell it was Jean. I smiled, making my way over to the door to open it. Jean shoved past me into the room, a pissed off expression on his face. 

“Woah, are you okay?” I raised an eyebrow, shutting the door. 

He threw himself onto the couch, crossing his arms. “No.” He stated simply. 

“Well are you going to talk to me about it or pout like a toddler?” I laughed, walking over to the couch, sitting next to him. 

“What is Reiner to you?” He asked. 

The question caught me off guard, not expecting it. My mouth fell open at the realization of what this was about. “My friend?” 

Jean laughed, shaking his head. “Friends that fuck right?” He looked at me.

“Okay.” I rolled my eyes. “First off I was single for a very long time so yeah I did have sex with him and you knew that for a while so don’t make it a problem now just because we’re a thing.” I motioned between the two of us. “I like you. Not Reiner or anybody else. You.” I poked his arm. 

He looked over at me for a brief second before tackling me onto the couch, pinning his arms on either side of my head as I laid beneath him. I expected him to lean in and kiss me but instead he moved his arms down, wrapping them around my torso while placing his entire weight onto my body as he laid his head on my chest. 

“Jean.” I choked out. “You’re kind of 6’3 and all muscle and crushing me.” I smacked his back but he didn’t budge. 

I sighed, giving in. I placed my hands onto his head and started massaging his hair. “When I tell you you don’t have to worry about anybody else I mean it. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.” I smiled softly. 

“I know.” He sighed. “I just. I finally have you to myself and I don’t wanna lose that.” His grip tightened, my breathing being halted even more. 

“Okay babe that’s too tight.” I whined, smacking his back again. He laughed before releasing the hug lightly. “Sorry.” He said softly before leaning back up on his hands, once again hovering over me. I smiled, bringing my hands down to his cheeks, squeezing them together as he smiled. “Enough pouting now.” My hands fell to his jaw, his facial hair tickling my palm. 

He looked in my eyes for a brief moment, his gaze falling to my lips before moving back up. He leaned down, connecting our lips into one of many kisses. I moved my arms so they wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as he leaned onto his elbows. 

He lifted one of his hands, grabbing one of my thighs before pulling my leg up to wrap around him. He moved his hips against me making me gasp, his tongue quickly making its way into my mouth. 

I moaned as he rocked his hips against me again, his bulge pressing firmly onto me. “Jean.” I whimpered as he broke the kiss before moving down my jaw and onto my neck, my hands finding their way into his hair. 

He moved back up, going to connect our lips again when my phone started ringing on the table. 

My gaze turned, seeing it was Sasha. I sighed before reaching over to grab my phone, answering the call. “Hello?” I breathed out, still panting from our activities. 

“Hey, sorry if I interrupted sex but can you grab my phone? I left it there.” Connie spoke. 

“I wouldn’t of answered trust me.” I sat up as a Jean moved off me. “But yeah I’ll grab it. It’s in your dressing room right?” 

“Yup! Oh and tell Jean that Marco wants to talk to him when he gets home.” Connie stated. 

“Okay. Oh and why are you at my apartment?” I asked

“I have to go.” He hung up. I sighed, placing my phone down. “I swear if I go home to a mess we’re gonna have to recast Connie and Sasha.” 

“It is getting late though.” I sighed. “We should get going.” I smiled softly as Jean’s lips fell into a frown. “I don’t wanna leave you though.” 

“I know. But I’ll see you tomorrow and Marco wanted to talk to you about something I guess.” I shrugged, standing off the couch to get the rest of my stuff together. 

“Yeah.” Jean sighed. “He’s been talking to this girl and he likes her but she’s clearly in it just for the money. He won’t listen to Connie and I.” 

“Awe.” I frowned. “Marco is such a sweetheart too.” 

Jean nodded as we gathered our stuff and walked out to our cars. I stood at the door as Jean held my waist, his lips on mine. 

I smiled as we broke apart. “Message me when you’re home.” 

“As always.” He kissed my nose before waving bye. 

I did in fact come home to a mess. Once again. Niccolo tried helping Sasha with a recipe she found on the internet which resulted in her and Connie once again destroying the kitchen. Niccolo on the phone that was propped up on the counter. 

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. “I’m thrilled you guys are finding new hobbies but can’t you do this elsewhere?” 

“Come ooon.” Connie laughed. “We’re gonna clean it up! Lighten up.” 

“No because the only time the kitchen ends up like this is when YOU come over and help. Sasha and I alone never have this problem.” I pointed at Connie. 

“Because you don’t let me.” Sasha pointed out. 

“True but still!” I pointed at the two again before giving up, knowing at this point I should be used to it. “Ah whatever. Just please clean it up before you leave.” I sighed, making my way down the hall and into my bedroom. 

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. Friday rolled around meaning it was our last day of filming for the week. 

“Hey.” Connie approached us, Eren and Marlo following behind him. “You guys down to go out tonight after work?” He asked. 

“If Hitch and Mikasa go i’m down.” I shrugged. 

“You think they’re gonna let us go out without them?” Marlo laughed. 

“Me too! And Niccolo!” Sasha smiled, holding up her boyfriends hand who just laughed. 

“I already know if she goes you’re going.” Connie pointed to Jean who just nodded. “Alright sounds good. We’re meeting right after work. I’ll send you the address.” He held up his phone before walking off. 

After work, Sasha and I hurried home to get ready. I wore a tight red dress, the back completely open and the front rather low cut, showing a lot. Black heels placed upon my feet. Sasha in a similar outfit with opposite colors, black dress and red heels. 

We got into our Uber and made our way to our destination. You could tell the club was rather reserved and not exactly easy to get into but I knew we’d get in, especially having Hitch with us. 

Sasha and I got out and walked towards our group of friends. “Wow look who finally showed up.” Connie rolled his eyes as we approached. 

“We had to get ready.” Sasha smiled as she grabbed onto Niccolo’s hand. 

“Woah you look sexy.” Hitch came over, throwing her arm around my shoulders. I laughed returning the compliment, looking around for a specific tall male. “If you’re looking for Jean he’s not coming.” Connie stated. 

“What? Why? He never messaged me.” I frowned. 

“Don’t tell her that stupid shit.” 

I turned to see said male approaching. I looked back to give Connie a ‘really’ look before turning back to Jean. He looked as handsome as ever. He wore a simple white dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons unbuttoned. His silver chain sitting on his neck along with silver earrings which he rarely wore. 

“Hey handsome.” I smiled as he approached. 

“Alright everyone’s here. Let’s go.” Marlo smiled as we made our way towards the entrance. 

Hitch nonchalantly handed the bouncer a grand as he nodded, letting us in. I grabbed Jean’s hand, making sure I wouldn’t lose him as we entered the loud building filled with people. 

The group dispersed rather quickly. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin made their way to the bar. Connie had already found a group of girls to flirt with. Sasha and Niccolo had ran off with Hitch and Marlo, more than likely to get high.  
Marco, Jean and I made our way towards the bar with the other three. 

Armin and Marco weren’t much of drinkers. They were basically both the supervision that made sure we all got home safe. They still had fun of course, they just did it sober and there was nothing wrong with that. 

Jean and Eren were quickly downing shots, competing to see who could take more before they felt it which Mikasa and I both knew would end in them both drunk within minutes like it always did. “Another one!” They yelled in unison, slamming the shot glass down. The bartender laughed at the two, pouring more. 

I sighed, slipping the bartender a hundred dollar bill. “Don’t let them have anymore please.” I knew if someone didn’t stop them they’d take it too far like they normally did. 

He smiled, nodding at me. “Hey you seem familiar. I feel like I’ve seen you before.” He pointed out. “Actually all of you.” He laughed, wiping out a glass to make me another drink. 

I shook my head no, not wanting to be recognized right now. He shrugged, sliding my drink towards me. “It’s on me.” He winked. 

“I won.” Jean smirked. 

“No you didn’t, horse bitch! I did.” Eren growled. 

My gaze turned to the two males. I rolled my eyes before turning to Mikasa. “Why are we dating them?” I laughed. 

Her cheeks turned a bright pink. “You’re dating Jean?” She asked, her eyes wider. 

“Oh yeah.” I laughed. “I guess we never really told everyone.” 

“Oh. Well I’m happy for you.” She smiled. “It was bound to happen someday.”

“I LOVE THIS SONG!” Connie screamed, dragging the random girl he was with into the crowd of people. 

“Aaaaand he’s already gone.” I laughed. 

The other four eventually showed back up, all of them reeked of weed. Sasha immediately ordering wings the second she approached the bar. 

Connie showed back up eventually, his eyes bloodshot. “Bro come on, there’s a shit ton of snacks over at that table.” He motioned to Sasha who grabbed her basket of wings and Niccolo’s hand, marching her way over. 

Multiple shots and mixed drinks later I was drunk and in the crowd of people with the girls. All of us not even close to sober, even Mikasa let loose as she moved her hips against Sasha’s. I was against Hitch, grinding my body on hers as the music blasted. Unlike last weekend I felt safe. I was comfortable in the environment and I felt even better knowing Jean was mine. 

*across the room* 

The guys watched as the girls move against each other and scream sang whatever was blasting overhead. 

Jean watched as Hitch’s hands moved on his girlfriend’s body. 

“They seem to be having fun.” Niccolo laughed eyeing Sasha as he took a sip of his drink. 

“It’s kinda hot.” Connie smirked as Jean reached over, smacking his friend in the head. “Watch it.” Jean growled. 

“He’s not wrong.” Marlo laughed. 

Jean moved to adjust himself, his pants getting rather tight as he watched (y/n). The alcohol not helping his case or the dirty thoughts that played in his mind. 

“Mikasa’s the hottest though.” Eren pat Jean’s shoulder, hopping off his bar stool and running into the crowd to grab his girl. 

Jean rolled his eyes before his focus went back to her. He watched as someone approached her. They politely removed Hitch off her body who went to protest but Marlo had already grabbed her. He looked over, realizing Marlo had left but he was too focused on his girlfriend to even notice. 

He turned back as he watched the guy stand behind her. She paused, turning to say something to the male. 

“He must have a death wish.” Jean chuckled, grabbing his bottle of beer before standing up, pushing his way through the crowd and over to the two. 

*back on the dance floor*

“I have a boyfriend sorry.” I awkwardly laughed. 

“He doesn’t have to know. Come on.” The guy smirked, reaching for my hips when I noticed a familiar face approaching behind him. I smirked as Jean placed his hand on the shorter male’s shoulder, leaning down into his ear. “I’m gonna give you exactly 5 seconds to get the fuck away from her before I beat the shit outta you.” He laughed. 

The guy laughed, going to say something before turning around and pausing. He looked up at Jean who raised an eyebrow. “Got something to say?” Jean smirked. 

The male shook his head no before quickly walking away. Jean laughed as I drunkenly smiled, turning around to move against him. He moved behind me, placing his hand gently on my chin before tilting my head back, taking his beer and pouring it into my mouth. I hated beer but was too drunk to even care. I smiled, wiping my mouth before leaning back forward and moving my hips on him. 

The rest of the night was spent dancing with either Jean or one of the girls. Eventually Marco and Armin had to drag us out of the club. Connie had left earlier with some random girl. Marco had Jean, Hitch, Marlo, and I in the car and Armin had the other two couples in his car. 

I sat in between Jean and Hitch as we blasted music, scream singing ‘Shinzo wo Sasageyo!’ at the top of our lungs. None of us having a single care in the world. 

After dropping Hitch and Marlo off, Marco had finally arrived at my apartment. “Alright come on.” He motioned for me to grab his hand, Jean already out of the car, laughing at absolutely nothing. “I’m staying with her cause she’s hot.” Jean laughed, swinging his arm around me. 

Marco pat his friend’s shoulder. “And she’s your girlfriend.” He laughed, helping us into the elevator. 

Jean’s eyes widened as he turned to me. I laughed, leaning against the elevator wall, my head spinning. “I have a boyfriend.” I laughed, my mind completely gone. 

“It’s like two toddlers.” Marco laughed. 

We made our way into my apartment, Marco helping us to my room. “Alright, I’m trusting you two.” He pointed as we both sat onto my bed. 

I don’t remember when Marco left but he wasn’t here. Jean was on top of me, shirtless, his lips against mine. I don’t even remember how we got here but I didn’t mind. 

We locked eyes for a moment, the room spinning but I could still make out his handsome features. A lazy smile made its way onto my face. “You’re all mine.” Was the last thing I remember him saying before the alcohol took over and everything became a blur.


	10. date

My eyes slowly opened, my open curtains letting in the blinding sunlight. The ringing of my phone on the nightstand slowly getting louder as I became more aware of reality. 

I leaned over, my arm reaching out of the covers, the cold air sending goosebumps across my bare skin. My eyes widened, now more awake than I was at the realization I was naked. I looked over my shoulder to see Jean whom was sound asleep, his bare back facing me as he lightly snored. 

I smiled softly to myself before turning back to reach for my phone, barely grabbing it but I was too lazy to move any closer. I looked at the screen to see it was Marco calling. I quickly answered, raising the phone to my ear before speaking. “Hey.” I said softly, not wanting to wake the male beside me. 

“Good morning!” I could tell Marco was definitely more awake than I was but then again he was always going to bed at a normal time and always woke up early to jog so it didn’t surprise me. “I had to go pick Connie up and I figured since we were out we’d get Jean too. Just wanted to let you know we’re here. We tried calling him but I’m assuming his phones dead.” Marco laughed softly. 

“I’ll get him up.” I yawned. “Give him like 10-15 minutes and he’ll be down.” 

“Sounds good!” Marco stated before we hung up the call. I threw my phone back onto the nightstand, heavily sighing. “I don’t want you to leave.” I pout to myself, knowing he couldn’t hear me. 

I moved my body closer to the male, placing my hand gently on his shoulder, shaking lightly. “Jean.” I said softly. 

“Hmmm.” He hummed, his eyes still closed. 

“Marco is here to get you.” I whispered. 

“Tell him to go away.” He mumbled before rolling over, reaching his arm out to grab my waist and pull me down into his arms. 

“Come on, I told him you’d be down in like 10 minutes.” I laughed softly, Jean’s eyes still closed as he was still half asleep. 

His body was warm, our bare skin touching as I laid in his grip. I brought my hands up and laid them gently upon his toned chest. Tracing the ink that was permanently placed upon his pale skin. “You’re so perfect.” I smiled. 

“So are you.” He mumbled. 

I laughed before looking up at him. “Open your eyes dummy.” 

“Why did Marco have to come so early?” He groaned, bringing one of his hands up to wipe his eyes as they slowly opened. He brought his hand back down, placing it on my bare hip, using his thumb to rub gentle circles into my skin as he finally looked down at me, a lazy smile making its way onto his face. “You’re so beautiful.” 

My cheeks turned a light pink as I buried my face into his chest. “Stop.” I said softly, knowing I had to of looked an absolute mess. 

“Do you remember anything from last night?” I asked. 

“The last thing I remember was Marco shutting the bedroom door and then you riding me and the rest is a blur.” He laughed softly. 

I looked back up at him, rolling my eyes. “Of course you remember that.” I smiled. 

“How could I forget?” He smirked, bringing his hand down to grab my ass, squeezing softly as I brought my leg up to wrap around his waist. 

“Jean, as much as I’d love to just feel all over you right now, Marco is waiting outside for you.” I laughed, patting his chest. 

He rolled his eyes, dramatically moving his arms off me before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “Whateverrrrr. Guess you hate me now.” He pouted, standing up to grab his underwear that had been thrown on the floor from last nights activities. 

“You’re a brat.” I stated, moving to the other end of the bed and standing up, walking over to my dresser to put clothes on my cold body. 

He followed my actions, placing his clothes back onto his body, not nearly as neatly as he had then last night. His shirt barely buttoned and untucked from his pants. 

I plugged my phone in as Jean gathered his things. We walked out of my room, the apartment quiet and by the looks of it I’m assuming Sasha wasn’t home yet. 

I walked him over to the door, pausing as he held my waist. “Don’t forgot, I’m picking you back up around 3.” He smiled. 

“What are we doing? I need to know how to dress.” I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist, gripping onto the back of his shirt. 

“Just dress casually. We’re going out to eat and the rest is a surprise.” He winked. 

“Okay.” I smiled softly as he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss upon my lips. “I’ll message you when I’m home.”

I nodded as he left my apartment. I shut the door, loudly yawning, my head in the slightest amount of pain. I went into the kitchen and took some medicine before making my way back into the living room, laying down onto the couch, my eyes feeling heavy the second my head hit the pillow. 

I could feel my body being shaken and my name being whispered softly. I groaned, slowly opening my eyes to see Sasha in front of me. I sat up, quickly realizing I must’ve fallen back asleep on the couch. “What time is it?” I yawned. 

“It’s noon.” She laughed. “Here, Niccolo made it.” She held out a container of breakfast food that I gladly took from her, my stomach aching since I haven’t eaten since probably 7 yesterday. 

“I’m assuming you stayed with him last night?” I asked, opening the container to the heavenly smell. 

She nodded, moving to sit on the recliner next to the couch. “Your makeup is smeared clear down your cheeks.” She laughed softly. 

“I’m aware.” I laughed. 

“Listen, Niccolo is such a sweetheart. Last night he took total care of me. He even took off my makeup for me! Then he cooked me breakfast and let me borrow some of his clothes to wear home.” Her face was completely red as she gushed about her boyfriend. “And he just cuddled me last night and was patient with me even though I know I was super annoying.”

I smiled softly. “Awwwe how sweet. Jean and I were both too drunk and woke up naked so I’m assuming we uh... Nevermind.” I laughed. 

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “I have so many stories to tell you about Jean specifically that Niccolo told me this morning.”

I motioned for her to go on as I chewed my food which she gladly started telling me everything. 

“Okay so Marco took multiple videos, that he didn’t post, from last night and Niccolo showed me them all.” She started. “So there’s one of Jean literally crying cause he couldn’t find you. Like literally he was grabbing onto Eren, crying, because you weren’t in his view.” 

My face turned red, my lips curling up into a smile. “Stop he’s so cute.” I laughed. 

“There’s also one of you and Hitch dancing on a table.” She laughed. “Oh and check your purse cause some drunk dude thought you were a stripper and threw a shit ton of cash.” 

“Marco filmed this?!” My eyes widened, realizing if that got out to the wrong person it could end my career. 

“Yes but he swore to only give it to people we know closely. Like me, you and Jean. Not Eren or anything.” She reassured. 

“Okay good.” I sighed, going back eating. 

“There’s a few more that we can watch later. My personal favorite is the one of Eren and Jean hugging each other goodbye, while crying, and telling each other how much they’re gonna miss each other.” She burst into laughter. “It’s so funny cause Marco had to literally pull them apart to get them into the car.”

“Jean and Eren will murder Marco if they see that.” I laughed, the image alone hilarious. I could only imagine the video. 

“Eren already saw it and has spent all morning trying to convince Mikasa and Armin that it’s not him.” She laughed, going into the kitchen to grab us both a drink. 

“I wish I could remember more.” I sighed, kinda mad I got so drunk. “I mainly remember Hitch and I dancing together and us singing in the car but that’s about it.” 

“I don’t remember much either.” Sasha shrugged, handing me a water. “Isn’t you and Jean’s date today?” She smirked, throwing herself back onto the chair. 

I nodded, smiling. “Mhm. He’s coming around 3.” I looked at the time to see it was only 12:30 and I still had an hour before I had to get ready. “Im kind of nervous.”

“Nervous?” Sasha raised an eyebrow. “You’ve known each other for years why be nervous now?” 

“Cause it’s not just two friends hanging out anymore. Its more than that now. There’s feelings involved.” I sighed, suddenly becoming more nervous than I’d previously been. 

“Come on, you’ve hung out with him hundreds of times. You guys have cuddled multiple times and now you’ve had sex and slept in the same bed. There’s no need to be nervous or worry about anything going wrong. I can tell how much he likes you, trust me.” Sasha smiled reassuringly. 

“Thank you.” I said softly, smiling at Sasha. 

Another hour went by and eventually I had to get ready for our date. I had showered, finally removing the black eyeliner that smeared down my cheeks before forcing a brush through my hair that had become a mess during Jean and I’s events. 

Sasha helped me do my hair and makeup before she rummaged through my closet to pick out a nice outfit. After multiple options and a huge pile of clothes later I finally made my decision on what to wear. 

I stood in front of my full body mirror, looking up and down at my self as I turned to get every angle. “How do I look?” I turned to Sasha who sat on my bed, smiling brightly. “You’re gorgeous. Jean better realize how lucky he is.” 

“You’re the best.” I smiled. “I’m starting to get nervous again.” I awkwardly laughed, not used to this feeling what so ever. 

“Stop it. It’s just Jean.” She smiled softly. 

“I’ve never been on a date though.” I sighed. 

“Neither has he. This is a first for both of you but I know you both are going to have a great time.” Her speech was interrupted by the sound of our doorbell followed by a knocking at our door. “Speak of the devil.” She laughed, standing off my bed to hand me my purse and my jacket for when it got chilly later. 

She grabbed my hand, quickly pulling me out of my bedroom and down the hallway. We entered the living room and she quickly threw my body towards the door before motioning for me to go on. I playfully rolled my eyes before turning towards the door, swinging it open to see Jean looking absolutely godlike, like usual. 

He wore light ripped jeans and a grey t shirt underneath a dark green and blue flannel, his chain still hung around his neck as his clearly overpriced watch sat on his wrist. 

His cheeks turned red at the sight of me, his mouth agape as he stared. “Y-you uh. You look. I uh- sorry you’re just-“ I laughed, cutting him off. “Let’s go handsome.” I smiled softly, taking his hand into my smaller one, his palm sweaty due to nerves. 

“Have fun you two!” Sasha shouted as we said our goodbyes, shutting the door behind us to make our way down the corridor and into the elevator. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so awkward.” He laughed. “I just.... can’t believe how stunning you are.” His face once again turned a dark red, my skin changing to the same hue as we both awkwardly stood, our hands still connected. I laughed to myself at our behavior. “To think we woke up naked next to each other this morning and now I’m nervous cause I’m going out to eat with you. Something we’ve done hundreds of times.” 

Jean laughed softly. “It’s just weird now that the feelings are out there. We both kinda kept it to ourselves and now that we both know it’s just different... but in a good way.” He gave me a reassuring smile. 

The elevator doors opened and we made our way out, walking out to his car. He opened the passenger door, motioning for me to get in. I smiled, before getting into his car, the smell of black ice and leather seats filling my senses. He came around, getting in before we set off to the restaurant. 

His hand had found its way onto my thigh, his other hand on the wheel as he focused on the road. “Did you get anymore sleep when you got home?” I asked. 

He nodded. “Yeah. I crashed as soon as I got into my bedroom.” He laughed. “Connie is actually still asleep. Apparently he woke up to not one but three women in a hotel bed and panicked so he made Marco come get him.” 

“Three? Jeez.” I laughed. “I passed back out as soon as you left.” 

“I figured that’s why you didn’t answer my text.” He squeezed my thigh gently, his gaze still on the road. I turned my head, taking in his every feature. His sharp jawline, his soft hair that I could endlessly run my fingers through, his oh so kissable lips. He was utterly gorgeous. It’s hard to believe I’ve been friends with him so long. He was a totally different person from when I first met him. He was a man now, not some teenage boy who flirt with everyone and bad mouthed his mother. He was mature now. Well... kind of. 

“Enjoying the view?” He laughed, knocking me out of my thoughts. I blushed, my gaze turning back to the road in front of us. “Shut up.” I pout. “I’m allowed to look at you whenever I want.” 

“I’m not complaining.” He smiled. “If I didn’t have the road to focus on my attention would be on you.” He said softly. 

Eventually we arrived at our destination. It was a casual restaurant outside the city, which I preferred during the day to avoid fans or anyone who could interrupt. 

We made our way in and got seated. The waitress eventually came by and took our orders and gave us our drinks. We held conversation as we sat, waiting to eat. 

“So did Marco show you any of the videos?” I asked, remembering what Sasha had told me earlier. 

“All of them.” He laughed for a brief second before his lips turned back into a straight line. “Don’t tell anyone about the one of Eren and I or I will murder all of you.” He whispered, pointing at me. 

I rolled my eyes, laughing. “Please, Marco sent it to me earlier and it’s so funny. The way you and Eren both were so upset about having to leave each other.”

“It’s not funny!” Jean grit his teeth. 

“Drunk words are sober thoughts.” I teased, playfully raising my glass of lemonade before taking a drink of the tart liquid. 

“If that’s the case then you need to explain why you and Hitch were aggressively telling each other how you’d sleep with one another.” He raised an eyebrow. 

I choked on my drink, forcefully swallowing the liquid before sitting it onto the table. “We did what now?” My face turned red, not remembering a single word of that conversation with the girl. 

“I wasn’t gone yet so I remember it very well. You were both literally calling each other ‘sexy as fuck’.” He quoted. “And then you were saying how you’d eat-“ I cut Jean off, not wanting to hear anymore, especially in a restaurant. “Okay okay that’s enough. I get it.” I awkwardly laughed, my face now a darker red. “I’m straight by the way.” I laughed again. 

“Right, of course.” He laughed. “Armin also got a lot of super hot pictures of us.” He smirked. 

“Marco and Armin always come in clutch. They’re really the backbone of all these memories.” I smiled, knowing that none of these photos or videos would exist from any party of it weren’t for them. 

I felt my nerves calming down the more we talked, realizing Sasha was completely right. This was Jean and I’d been close with him for years. I didn’t have to worry about impressing him or worry about not having common interests... he was already my best friend. 

Soon our food was given to us along with refills of our drinks. We talked some more before our conversation was interrupted by Jean’s phone ringing on the table. “I swear if it’s Connie I- oh it’s my mom.” He smiled. 

My eyes lit up, a smile making its way onto my face. “Lemme talk to mama Kirstein! I miss her.” I begged, reaching for his phone. 

“Hold on.” He laughed before answering the call. “Hello.” He stated. 

I could hear his mom saying something to him as he just laughed. “Yes. I’m actually out with her now.”

“Lemme talk to herrrr.” I whined. 

“Hold on, she wants to talk to you.” He said to his mother before handing the phone to me. I smiled, snatching it out of his hands and quickly bringing it to my ear. “Hiiiii!” I cheered. 

“Hello beautiful. How have you been sweetheart?” Her tone was sweet like always. 

“I’ve been great! I miss you and your cooking like crazy.” I laughed. 

“I miss you as well. Whenever you guys aren’t busy call me and I’ll have you and Sasha over for dinner again!” She was always so excited to cook for Sasha and I. When we first met her she would always make us special sweets for Jean to bring to us at the studio. 

“I’d love that so much.” I said softly. 

“Jean better be treating you well. I’m glad you two finally decided to get serious.” I turned red once again at her words. “He’s amazing. He turned into a great man.” I winked at the male who just rolled his eyes, reaching for his phone. “Alright give her back now.” 

I sighed. “Jean is making me give him his phone back but it was nice talking to you again! I promise Sasha and I will come by soon!” I smiled before handing Jean his phone back who spoke to his mom for another minute before ending the call. 

“She’s so cute.” I laughed. 

“She was so excited when I told her we were together. She really likes you.” He smirked. 

“My parents were thrilled.” I smiled. “Especially my dad.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.” He raised an eyebrow. 

I shook my head. “I’m not. Genuinely they were super excited. My dad loves you cause he can talk about cars with you cause mom and I don’t listen.” I laughed. “And my mom just thinks we would make ‘beautiful grandchildren’.” I quoted before pointing at him for a moment. “But don’t get any ideas hot stuff that’s not anytime soon.”

He held his arms up defensively. “Dealing with Gabi and Falco all day is enough right now.” He laughed. 

“True.” I rolled my eyes. “I need to go see them when we get more days off. It’s been over a month.” I said softly. 

“Take me with you!” Jean smiled. 

“Whenever we get more than a weekend off we can fly down. We’re almost done with episode 7, then we have interviews and then we get a two week break so we can plan something around there.” I stated, taking a bite of my food. 

“I forgot about interviews.” Jean groaned. “I hate being asked the absolute dumbest questions about my love life or if Eren and I actually hate each other. They never ask anything interesting.” He frowned. 

“So your love life isn’t interesting?” I raised an eyebrow, teasing him. 

“I didn’t mean it like that and you know it.” He laughed, stabbing his fork back into his food. “It’s just always ‘ooooh who is his possible girlfriend?’ Or ‘when are you and Mikasa getting together?’” He scoffed. “Like i’m my character. Like Mikasa and Eren haven’t been together for 5 years.” 

“Eh, they just go by the show really. They don’t know much about you personally.” I smiled softly. “I do understand that though. They do ask some stupid questions.” 

Jean and I both continued our conversation as we finished eating. Jean of course insisted he pay but I made sure to sneak more into the tip just so I contributed somewhat. 

It was now almost 6 and Jean and I decided to walk around town for a little bit. I held Jean’s hand as we walked, my other hand gripping onto my purse strap. 

“Oh my god, look.” I pointed to the window as we walked passed. Jean halted our walking before looking over to see the small puppy jumping against the glass. 

“Can we go see?” I smiled. “Please.” 

He laughed, playfully rolling his eyes. “I suppose.” 

I quickly pulled him into the pet store, the little bell ringing as we opened the door and stepped in. The sound of puppies whining instantly filled our ears. 

I quickly made my way over to the window, finding the little puppy who had been jumping at me earlier. “Oh my god you’re so precious.”  
I pout, reaching my hand out for her to lick it. “If I didn’t work all the time I’d totally take you home with me.”

“This is adorable.” Jean smiled before I heard the click of a camera. 

“Jean!” I turned back to him as he held his phone out, smiling at the screen. “Come on, don’t post that please.” I whined. 

“Too late.” He smirked, placing the phone back into his pocket. 

“Would you like to hold her?” A soft voice came from behind Jean and we both turned to see a smaller girl who clearly worked at the shop. My eyes lit up at her question and she laughed softly before walking over towards the pin and lifting the puppy out. She turned, handing me the small brown fuzzball, the puppy instantly licking my face. 

“Look how fucking cute this is-“ my free hand shot up to my mouth. “Oops sorry. I don’t mean to cuss.” I laughed as the girl just smiled. “You’re fine.”

“Lemme see the puppy.” Jean smiled, taking the small creature out of my arms. The puppy looking incredibly small in Jean’s larger hands as he held it up to his face receiving many kisses. I quickly took out my phone, taking a picture of the two before sending it to my snap story. 

“I wanna take her home.” I pout. 

“I know.” Jean frowned. “It’s just not a good idea.” He said softly. 

“Why?” The lady asked. “Sorry I’m not trying to intrude on your business. The puppy just really likes you and its sad knowing you guys can’t take her.” She smiled softly. 

“It’s fine. We just work all the time and constantly have interviews or parties and stuff and just wouldn’t have any time.” I smiled. 

She raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you guys do for a living?” 

“We’re actors.” Jean smiled, petting the small dog. 

The girls face lit up as she snapped her fingers. “I knew you two seemed familiar. Oh my god I love attack on titan! I didn’t know for sure if it was you so I didn’t wanna freak out.” She laughed, her cheeks a light pink. “Do you guys care if I get a picture?” 

“Of course.” Jean laughed as the girl quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. We took the picture and socialized with her a little more before we unfortunately had to put the puppy down and make our way out of the shop. 

“I’m gonna miss you!” I waved to the puppy as we passed the window one last time. 

Jean and I made our way around and visited all the small shops and clothing stores. Jean of course carrying my bags as I held onto his arm. The sun was starting to set as it got later in the evening and eventually we made our way back to Jean’s car to head out to whatever he had planned that he refused to tell me. 

He drove us out to the overlook where he’d taken me the other night. The city lights were all lit up as the sky was a dark purple and pink, the orange sun shining between the buildings as it lowered. 

He stepped out of the car before coming around to the passenger side, opening the door for me to get out. He gently took my hand into his as he shut the door before quickly moving his other hand to my eyes. 

We walked for a minute before he stopped. “Are we there now?” I whined. 

“Yes.” He smiled, removing his hand. 

The sight before me was absolutely beautiful. Not only was the sunset overlooking the city absolutely stunning but on the ground was a blanket and pillows with two canvases and acrylic paint bottles scattered around along with snacks and what seemed to be champagne. I smiled, my hand finding it’s way to cover my mouth to keep myself from choking up. 

“Marco helped set everything up.” Jean stated shyly. “Do you like it? I know we both like to paint so I figured we could do a cute little art thing.” He smiled. 

My stomach completely flipped, butterflies erupting as I stared at his beautiful smile. My eyes starting to get watery the more I let the feeling and emotions sink in. 

“Woah why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?” Jean moved closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, his expression worried. 

I smiled for a brief moment, shaking my head. “I just. I’ve never had anyone do something like this for me before.” I laughed softly, removing my hand from my mouth to wipe the tears off my face. “You’re so amazing.” I smiled. 

“Only for you.” He said softly, moving his hands to cup my cheeks and pull our lips together into a sweet kiss. 

We broke apart and he gently took my hand, leading me over to the little arrangement. We got ourselves situated and comfortable onto the blanket, the sun almost completely set. The only light being the small light post that sat a few feet away and the bright city lights. 

We popped the champagne and ate our snacks. Jean played music gently in the background as we sat and painted onto our canvases. I always forgot about the artist Jean was. He rarely had time to draw but when he did it was always amazing. 

“Done!” He smiled. 

“Me too.” I laughed, placing the paintbrush into the cup of water. “Lemme see yours.” I smiled. 

He turned the canvas and as if my crying earlier wasn’t enough, it started again. My eyes getting watery as I stared at the canvas among me. “Jean.” I choked out. 

It was an older photo of me that he used as a reference. I was barley visible due to the sunset but I could still make out my figure, remembering when he took the exact photo. We were only 19 at the time and we’d flown out to Hawaii for work. The picture was taken on one of the beaches during the sunset. Sasha and Connie were also in the photo but he’d clearly cropped them out. 

“That’s so beautiful.” I said softly. 

“I hope this doesn’t sound weird but I actually sketch you a lot.” He laughed, his cheeks a light pink. “But I remember this night like it was yesterday. I can honestly say it’s the night I realized that I had feelings for you in more than a friendly way but I just suppressed it cause I didn’t think I’d get this far.” He smiled softly. 

My tears were not stopping as I listened to him talk. This whole time I had this amazing man in front of me and I was oblivious to it all. 

“Since we were 19? For 3 years you’ve...” 

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I never told anybody and never bothered to think too much about it cause I didn’t think I’d have any chance. That night...” he paused. “The only reason I was able to gather the courage to even approach you was cause Connie and then seeing Reiner. I just figured if anything you would just want to hookup so I went for that and I loved it but it made all those feelings for you rise to the surface and I- Sorry I’m rambling.” He shyly looked away, laughing softly. 

“No it’s okay. It’s nice hearing fully how you feel.” I reassured. 

“I really care about you.” He finally looked at me, his golden eyes locking with mine. I could tell he was nervous, but so was I. This was my best friend in more than one way now and I couldn’t be more thankful. 

I moved our canvases off our laps and crawled my way over to the male, climbing onto his lap so I was straddling him. My hands held his jaw as his held my waist, our bodies close as we just stared at each other. He looked at me differently, his eyes weren’t filled with lust or desire, it was sincere. 

He slowly brought one of his hands up to my face, stroking my cheek softly with his thumb. Neither of us said a word as we just admired each other closely, inching closer before our lips connected. 

The kiss wasn’t short and sweet or heated in any way, it was passionate and filled with emotion. Our tongues moved together as he held my body close to his, my hands finding their way into his ash brown hair. After multiple minutes we broke apart, panting as we just stared at each other. “Do you wanna come over? We can watch movies and cuddle.” He smiled softly. 

“Let’s go to my place. Sasha is staying with Niccolo so we can have the apartment to ourselves.” I smiled. 

We moved off each other before cleaning up and putting everything into his car. We drove home in a peaceful silence as both of us were content with the way the night went. 

Eventually we arrived back to my empty apartment and carried ourselves straight to my bedroom. We got ourselves comfy in bed before turning on my tv to watch movies which ended up in us playing on our phones next to each other as it played in the background. Eventually I placed my phone down to cuddle Jean, taking in the scent of his cologne.

“Thank you.” I said softly, cuddling further into him. He locked his phone, placing it on my nightstand before shifting and wrapping his muscular arms around me, his bare skin warm as it touched my cold figure. 

“No, thank you.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss my nose. 

“I’m really happy.” I smiled, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. 

“So am I.” His hand sat underneath my shirt on my bare back, slowly rubbing soft circles into my skin. 

We laid for a little longer until I heard him gently snoring. Both of us exhausted from partying and then being out all day. It was all worth it though. 

I stared at the ceiling, still caged in his arms. I was totally lost in thought, remembering every little moment from today. 

I never felt this before for someone in such a strong way. Everything about him blew me away. 

I turned my head to look over at the male. His hair falling in his face as he peacefully slept. My stomach once again filled with butterflies just like every single other time I looked at him. How someone could be so damn perfect I just didn’t understand. I smiled softly to myself. 

Is this what falling in love feels like?


	11. he knows (nsfw)

I stared at myself through the foggy bathroom mirror, using a towel to wipe away the steam and get a clearer view of myself. 

Two weeks had passed since Jean and I’s date and everything was going great. Everyone at work knew now and most of the internet. Of course a lot of fans didn’t like it, especially on Jean’s part. Hate messages were definitely received but I always just laughed, finding it funny how some girls got so upset that a guy who didn’t even know they existed had a girlfriend. 

I examined my skin, faded hickies lined my collarbones. Jean never seemed to show any mercy when it came to leaving marks, even though I’ve tried telling him it’s not smart because we have work but of course he doesn’t listen. 

I sighed, exiting the bathroom to go to my room and change into something comfortable. Despite not having work today, we had to meet at the studio to talk about our flight out to New York in a few days to be on national television for an interview that none of us were looking forward too. 

Sasha and I eventually finished getting ready, neither of us bothering to look fantastic due to the fact it was already 7pm and we were just going for a meeting. We eventually arrived at the studio and made our way in to see the group of everyone who was going, a few still missing. 

I examined the area to see a couple unfamiliar faces. I of course knew who they were but hadn’t spoken to them yet, almost nervous too due to how tall the woman was. 

“There you are.” I turned to see Jean walking towards me. “We’re just waiting on Floch and Hange to get here and then we’re gonna start.” He smiled. 

“Do you think we’re taking the private jet again?” Connie smiled, clearly giddy about the fact we get to go into the city again. 

“Probably not.” I sighed. “We’ll probably fly first class though.” I shrugged. “We’re only going to be there for 4 days so I doubt they’ll spend the money on the jets.” 

Connie groaned. “I don’t wanna set foot into an airport after last time.” 

“We’ll have security, it won’t be that bad.” Jean laughed. “Plus there’s not as many of us going so we won’t be recognized as easily.”

“Alright everyone gather so we can get everything straight!” Levi announced. 

We got into our small group as our managers gave us the gist of everything that would go down. Trips normally always went the same. Our flights were always booked in advance but we got to choose the hotels we stayed at. Connie suggested since it’s just the four of us we book a suite which we agreed to. 

“No bringing random girls to it though.” Jean sternly pointed at his friend. Connie rolled his eyes. “Then you two can’t fuck with Sasha and I there cause we don’t wanna hear it.” He threw his arm around Sasha who nodded in agreement, taking a bite of the chips she held in hand.

“I’m upset Niccolo and Marco don’t get to go.” She frowned, taking another bite. 

“Marco is going to visit his family and I mean technically Niccolo could go.” I shrugged. “He’d just have to book his own flight. He can stay in the room with us.” Sasha’s eyes lit up as she immediately pulled out her phone to call her boyfriend, moving out of Connie’s arms. “Come on, I don’t wanna be the fifth wheel.” Connie whined, crossing his arms. 

“When are you ever the fifth wheel now?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“When Jean doesn’t game with me because he’s too busy having sex or cuddling OR when he no longer will let me show him hot models because ‘my girl is already the hottest’.” Connie rolled his eyes. “You took my bro.” 

“That doesn’t make you a fifth wheel, man.”Jean laughed at Connie’s childish behavior. I glared for a moment, realizing what the grey haired male had said. “Why are you trying to show my boyfriend models anyway?” 

“I think Levi needs me.” Connie quickly turned to change direction, leaving the area as fast as he could. 

I turned to glare at Jean who quickly held his arms up defensively. “I tell him exactly what he told you so don’t even look at me like that.” He defended. 

Sasha came running back over, a huge smile plastered on her face. “Niccolo is coming!” She cheered. 

“The no sex rule applies to you two as well.” I sternly pointed before smiling. “But yay! I’m so excited.” 

After more discussion about our trip we were dismissed to go back home. Jean of course walked me out to my car before I left, telling me he had a few things to grab before he’d be heading back home. 

I had noticed the sun was almost setting and the sky was darker than usual, rain pouring down from the dark grey clouds that hid the pink hue of the sky. I sighed, my body feeling tired due to the drowsy weather but part of me felt at peace as I entered my apartment, the sound of the rain hitting the balcony bringing the smallest amount of comfort. Sasha went over to Connie’s to do whatever so I had the place to myself for the evening. I took the time to relax on the couch and watch tv, enjoying the quiet time. 

I checked my phone to notice Jean still hadn’t messaged me. “I wonder what he could be doing.” I asked myself before placing my phone back down. 

*back at the studio* 

Jean stood in his dressing room, packing his stuff into his bag that he’d need for the trip. He heard a knock on the door, pausing for a moment as he raised an eyebrow, not expecting anyone. 

“Come in?” He said in a questioning tone, watching as the door opened to reveal Floch. Jean didn’t exactly consider himself friends with Floch, so to see him coming to Jean at a random time like this not only worried, but confused the male. 

“Hey, sorry to pop in on you like this. I just need to talk to you about something.” Floch walked in, shutting the door behind him. Jean slowly put his stuff down before moving to sit on the arm of the couch. “Go on.” Jean motioned. 

Floch made his way further into the room, leaning against the wall before turning his gaze to Jean. “You and (y/n) are a couple right?” 

Jean raised an eyebrow, already not liking the direction this was going. “What’s it to you?” He asked, his jaw tightening as he started getting nervous. 

“You’re bold for sticking your dick anywhere near her.” Floch laughed. “She’s been passed around like crazy.”

It took a second for Jean to process what Floch had just said to him. His fist clenched but he didn’t wanna act out of anger, having already got in trouble for it when he punched Eren. “The fuck do you mean?” He asked, glaring over at Floch who had a cocky look on his face. 

Floch chuckled again. “You know she’s slept with like half the people we see on a daily basis, right?”

Jean didn’t say anything back as he just eyed the other male, not sure why he felt the need to mention this to him. 

“I’m just warning you is all. She’s kind of a slut.” Floch held his hands up defensively but Jean wasn’t having any of it. He stood from the couch, making his way closer to Floch before crossing his arms. “First off.” Jean paused, laughing for a moment at how unbelievable this entire situation was. “Call her a slut again and I will be plotting your murder.” He looked down at the male. “Second off, you do realize that who she has slept with doesn’t define who she is as a woman right?”

Floch laughed again which irritated Jean to no end. “Come on. Levi, Erwin, I’m assuming you know she’s slept with your best friend.” Floch started counting on his fingers. “Miche, Reiner, Jesus Christ even Marcel.” 

It was taking Jean absolutely everything in him not to choke his coworker. “For the last goddamn time why does it fucking matter who she’s slept with? What are you gaining by fucking telling me this?” Jean growled. 

“I’m just trying to warn you so when she cheats on you, you’re not surprised.” Floch shrugged. “Just trying to help a friend out.”

“I’m not your friend.” Jean paused, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How do you fucking know any of this anyway?” Jean asked, his whole body tense. 

“I overheard her and Sasha talking about it one night. Apparently there’s a list she has of the guy’s she would try or already has gotten with. It’s ranked too.” He laughed, enjoying watching how irritated Jean was getting. “Reiner was on top.” He slyly stated. 

That’s all it took for Jean to lose his temper. His hands immediately grabbing onto the collar of Floch’s hoodie as he shoved the male’s back further against the wall, lifting him so he was eye level with Jean. “You better watch the next words you say to me before I get us both fired.” Jean threatened. 

Floch laughed, not taking the taller male seriously. “I don’t suggest that. Unless you want everyone to know about how you threatened Reiner.” He smirked. 

Jean’s eyes widened. “How do you know about that?”

“I overheard Reiner talking to Bert about it.” He raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s rather insecure to be getting jealous so easily.”

Jean grit his teeth, slamming the male further against the wall. “I’m not fucking jealous you prick.” Jean’s eyes narrowed. “And since when is any of this your goddamn business?” 

“I suppose it’s not. I was just warning you.” Floch nonchalantly stated. “And you seem rather jealous to me. I mean come on, you punched Eren, threatened Reiner, and now you have me against the wall all because I mentioned that your little girlfriend has spread her legs for multiple other men.” He smirked. 

“That’s not the reason you’re here now. I don’t care who she’s slept wi-“ Floch cut him off. “Don’t lie to yourself.” 

“I only give a fuck about people who I know don’t see her as more than a casual hookup.” Jean growled. “Reiner looks at her like she’s a fucking goddess. Which she is, I’ll give him that, but he has no right to flirt and try to continue being close to her when she’s mine.”

“Reiner looks at her like she’s a piece of meat. Have you not noticed that?” Floch’s eyebrows raised. “A goddess? A goddess of what? He likes her cause she was willing to get on her knees for him whenever. Honestly wouldn’t surprise me if you felt the same way.”

Jean couldn’t take it anymore. His hands moved from Floch’s hoodie and onto his throat, using all his strength to pull the male off the wall, throwing his body onto the floor. Floch’s eyes widened, not actually expecting Jean to do anything of the sort but Jean wanted to prove Floch didn’t have the upper hand. 

Jean brought his foot onto Floch’s chest as he leaned down. “I’m not gonna sit and listen to you say this shit about her, do you understand me?” He raised an eyebrow, pressing his foot further into Floch’s chest until he frantically nodded. “Keep your 2 inch dick outta my business, got it? I’ve known her way longer than you so you don’t have any right to sit and act like you know what’s going on.”

Floch was scared. All his confidence had completely gone down the drain, realizing how much of a weak spot she was for Jean. Realizing how seriously he took every little word that was said about her. Realizing Jean was actually willing to get in trouble again all to defend her even when she wasn’t here. 

“Now get the fuck out.” Jean pointed towards the door, removing his foot from Floch’s chest as the male stood up and made his way out of Jean’s dressing room rather quickly. 

The door clicked shut and silence filled the room. Jean made his way over to the couch, sitting down as he brought his hands up to his ears, his eyes shutting as he tried to rack his brain of the entire scenario that just played before him. 

He was pissed and simply couldn’t figure out if Floch was lying to him just to work him up or if everything he said was true. He knew it didn’t matter, he’s had sex with other women too so he had no right to be jealous about it, which he wasn’t, but a list? Did she still have it? He groaned to himself, his hands making their way onto his face as he leaned his elbows onto his knees. “Goddamnit.” He whispered. 

*back at the apartment*

I sighed, starting to get worried about the fact Jean hadn’t messaged me back. He said he was staying after for a minute yet it’s been over an hour and there hasn’t been a single word from him. 

I groaned, going to pour myself another glass of wine until I heard a knock on the door making me pause my movements. I placed my glass and the bottle down, hearing another hard knock. “I’m coming, jeez.” I sighed, standing up and quickly making my way over to the door. 

I grabbed onto the handle, turning ever so slightly but as soon as the knob clicked the door was pushed open. I gasped, jumping back to see Jean who looked rather irritated about something. He quickly paced into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I raised an eyebrow, backing up as he followed in front of me. “Is everything okay?” I asked with no response as he just kept moving towards me. “Why haven’t you been answering my- oh my god.” I gasped as he scooped me up, throwing my body over his shoulder. “Jean, what the hell?!” I yelled. “Put me down!” I smacked his back. 

“Where’s Sasha?” He asked, making his way towards my bedroom. 

“She’s at your place why?” I waited for an answer only to receive nothing. “What is this about?!” I yelled, getting frustrated with his strange behavior. 

He kicked my bedroom door fully open before he made his way in, using his leg to shut the door completely. “Jean if you want to have sex you could’ve just asked.” I groaned. 

He finally placed me down, my feet hitting the carpet as I immediately moved away from him. “What the hell?!” I shouted. 

He walked over to my bed, sitting down before pulling his shoes off. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his hand ran through his hair. 

My angered expression softened as I noticed he was clearly worked up about something. I walked towards the bed, sitting down next to him, placing my hand gently on his thigh. “What’s wrong?” I asked softly. 

“I just need to talk to you.” He whispered. 

I felt my stomach drop, knowing those words never lead to anything good. “Did I do something wrong?” I asked nervously. 

“No.” He shook his head. “I got stuck at the studio a little longer because Floch came to talk to me.” 

Floch? What would Floch have said to him that involved me? 

“Okay?” I gave a confused look. 

Jean sighed again, clearly hesitating on what he wanted to say. “He told me you had slept with more than just Reiner and Connie, which is fine. That’s not what upset me.” He sighed. “He said you had a list of people you’d hook up with or already have.”

My stomach dropped even lower and I instantly felt sick. How did Floch even know about any of that? How many people has he told? 

“You think I kept the list?” I asked. 

“No I just. I don’t know I wanted to know if this was all true because I don’t want that asshole making up all this shit about you.” He was avoiding eye contact, his hands fidgeting showing he was nervous. 

I sighed, knowing there was no point in hiding it anymore. “Yeah. It’s true. But the second I realized you were more than just a hookup I deleted the list.” 

We sat in silence for a moment, neither one of us saying anything. Part of me was hurt. Knowing Jean was questioning my loyalty in a way kind of hit a weak spot. 

“The jealousy has to stop.” I said softly, standing off the bed. 

“When did I ever mention me being jealous?” He raised an eyebrow, looking up at me. 

“I can tell, Jean.” 

“It just sucks knowing we’re surrounded by guys who-“ I cut him off, starting to get irritated. “Who what? Have had sex with me? Why does it matter? It’s never been anything more than that and it never will so why are you bringing this up?” I asked. 

“Don’t give me attitude.” He narrowed his eyes, standing off the bed. “I’m not trying to argue with you so don’t even start.”

“Don’t start?” I raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one who hasn’t answered me in almost two hours and then shows up and carries me in here only to announce you know who I’ve slept with!” 

“I didn’t mean it like that, dammit!” I could tell he was getting mad as he turned and started pacing the room. “I simply wanted to ask if it was true because I don’t want Floch-“ I cut him off. “Well it is so.” I turned, going to the other end of the room, rubbing my forehead in irritation. 

I could hear him approaching from behind me before I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. “Stop. I’m not jealous or upset about that. The only thing I was upset about was the list but if it’s gone, it’s gone! So can we just move the fuck on?” He sighed. “Please I don’t wanna fight with you.”

I crossed my arms, looking away from the male. “You scared me.” I said softly. 

“I’m sorry.” He walked closer, placing his hands on my cheeks, making me look him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry too.” I said softly, placing my hands on his wrists. “But please I want the past kept in the past. You’re right now and you’re all I want so there’s no reason to be jealous. Every guy can look at me all they want and it wouldn’t matter because my eyes are on you.” I reassured, my tone softer than it was before.  
“I do have a couple questions though.”

“Yeah?” He asked moving his hands off of my face and backing up until he sat on my bed again. 

“What is everything Floch told you?” 

“He just said he overheard you and Sasha talking about it and everything else I told you. That’s all.” He laid back onto the bed, using his hands to cover his face. 

I made my way over, crawling onto the bed and onto his lap. I straddled his waist, placing my hands onto his chest to balance myself. He moved his hands from his face to my hips, giving me a questioning look. 

“What are you doing?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I just wanna be close to you.” I sighed, bending down to lay my head against his chest, closing my eyes. I felt his hands move to my back, his arms wrapping tightly around me. I smiled, burying my face further into his chest. I could feel it rise and fall as he breathed. His hands moved gently against my back, my whole body relaxing under his touch. 

We laid in silence for a little bit, neither one of us saying a word, the only sound being the rain outside hitting my bedroom window. I had thought he had fallen asleep until he finally decided to speak, catching me completely off guard. 

“You should sit on my face.”

My eyes shot open, my face turning a dark red. I moved out of his arms, sitting up on him with a shocked expression. 

Jean burst into laughter, clearly knowing what he said was completely unnecessary. 

I smacked his chest, rolling my eyes. “Way to kill the moment.” 

He playfully smirked, bringing his hands to my hips again. “Come ooooon.” He whined. “I’m hungry.”

My face turned even darker. “Then we can go eat.” I went to climb off of him but he sternly grabbed my hips, forcing them back against him. I gasped, not expecting to him to already be hard. My hands found their way back onto his chest, I could feel his muscular body through his thin shirt and I knew instantly where this was going to go. I never minded it though and to be honest I was still a little irritated about earlier and could use the relief. 

“Don’t get all shy on me now.” Jean laughed, moving his hips ever so slightly against me, a soft moan leaving my lips. 

“I just wasn’t expecting you to be like ‘sit on my face’ out of no where. I thought we were having a moment.” I laughed, moving my hands up his chest and onto the bed, caging his head in between my arms. 

“We were I suppose but hey, we’re alone and I know we’re both a little tense.” He smirked, taking one his his hands off of my hip, moving it up to gently wrap his fingers around my throat. He pulled me down to him, our lips in front of each other as they barely touched. “Plus it’s been a minute since I’ve tasted you. I miss it.” He teased. 

In an instant I felt heat pool between my legs, my hips unconsciously moving against his clothed erection, begging for some form of friction. I nodded as our lips connected, my grinding speeding up, earning a low groan from the male as our lips moved together. 

He disconnected the kiss, gritting his teeth together. His hand moving off my throat to grab my hip again. His hands gripping tightly as I moved, his hips occasionally bucking against me. 

He sat up slightly, slipping his shirt over his head, my eyes immediately lighting up at the sight of his oh so perfect body. “I’m so lucky.” I smirked before pulling my shirt over my head, my nipples hardening as the cold air touched my bare skin. Jean brought his hands up my body, wrapping them around my breasts, squeezing softly before moving his fingers to gently pinch my nipples, my hips still rocking against him. “Fuck.” I gasped as his fingers played with my sensitive buds. If this kept up I knew I’d cum. The tip of his dick peaked out of his shorts and I knew this had to be torture. I could tell he needed nothing more than to be touched. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” He groaned, grabbing my hips again and moving me further up before he quickly pulled his shorts and boxers down, kicking them off in one swift motion. “Hurry.” He whined, motioning to my shorts. I laughed, taking them off, both of us now completely naked. 

“Perfect.” He smirked, running his hands up and down my body, moving to my ass to squeeze the soft flesh in his large hands. “Now sit.” He smirked. 

“Sit where?” I teased, grinding my wet pussy against his throbbing dick earning a hiss from the male. 

He laughed before grabbing under my thighs, forcing my body forward until my pussy was directly in front of his face. I gasped, not expecting the sudden motion. I shivered as I felt his hot breath against my needy core. “Fuck. So wet and we barely did anything.” He whispered under me as he took one of his fingers, slowly rubbing up my folds and onto my clit. A loud moan fell from my lips, my body falling forward as I leaned against the headboard. 

I could feel him leave soft butterfly kisses against my clit, his cold fingers teasing my entrance. “Jean please.” I whined. 

“Please what, baby?” I could practically feel his smirk. “Come on, say it.” 

God what a fucking tease. I grit my teeth, getting impatient at the lack of contact. “Babe I swear to- holy fuck.” I gasped as he suddenly pushed his fingers in, his tongue pressed against my clit as he flicked it back and forth. 

It was almost too much to handle as he pressed his tongue harder against me. I was dripping wet at this point, my hips starting to rock against his tongue. He pulled his fingers out, his hands moving to my ass, squeezing as he pushed me further against his face. I could feel my juices start to drip down my thigh, his tongue moving in and out of my heat and up to my clit, sucking softly as he repeated the actions. 

I was a moaning mess, my hands sloppily holding onto the headboard as my hips rocked. His tongue was heavenly, my head cloudy as I could only focus on the feeling of his wet muscle on me. His hands gripping my ass, guiding my hips. 

“Jean, baby, it’s too much.” I whined, the knot forming in my stomach. 

His tongue showed no mercy, his hands gripping my ass harder. “Oh my god.” I gasped, the knot breaking as my legs tightened around his face. His tongue scooping into my pussy, sucking as he got to my clit. 

“Okay babe that’s enough.” I whined, my legs shaking as he continued to lick up my sensitive folds. “Jean please.” I was breathless as I spoke but he wasn’t stopping. My arms were becoming weak as I tried to hold myself up. 

“Please.” I whined, desperate for him to remove his mouth so I could catch my breath. 

He finally detached his mouth, grabbing my thighs again as he moved me back down towards his dick. My body fell onto his chest again, trying to catch my breath as my legs shook. “Sorry I just really love how you taste.” He smirked, grabbing me and flipping us over so he was on top, my back hitting the soft mattress. 

I glanced down as he hovered over me. His dick throbbing as precum leaked from the tip. I reached down, grabbing ahold of his shaft, slowly stroking up his 8 inches before gently running my thumb over the tip making his dick twitch beneath my touch. I locked eyes with him as he moved his hips, removing his dick out of my delicate fingers, taking his throbbing member to my entrance, pushing the tip in slightly before jerking back out. His mouth was glistening, a mixture of my cum and his salvia covering his lips. Jean reached up, wiping his mouth of my juices before slowly sliding the tip in again, pulling out quicker than last time. 

“Will you stop being such an asshole and just fuck me already?” I groaned as Jean’s eyes widened. “Not with that attitude.” He playfully smirked, leaning down to kiss my neck gently. He brought one of his hands up to my breast, pinching my nipple again. My back arched, my hips bucking upwards wanting nothing more than for Jean to simply ram into me but as usual he would wait until I was desperate. 

“You’re so hot when you want me.” He whispered into my ear, his tone seductive.

I laughed to myself, using my hand to grab his jaw, forcing his face up to align with mine, our eyes locking as I smirked. “You’re even hotter when you stop being such a tease and just fuck me.”

“You’re asking for it.” He growled, shoving himself completely into, not even giving me a second to adjust before pulling himself out and ramming back into me again. 

“Oh my god.” I moaned, my eyes falling shut as he moved in and out, stretching my walls perfectly. 

“Fuck, I love the way you wrap around me.” He moaned before pushing his arms up and latching his hands onto the headboard. 

He threw his head back as he rammed into me even harder, my legs spread further apart to allow him more access. I watched as the veins on his arms stood out, his strong hands almost cracking the headboard with how hard he was holding onto it. 

“Touch yourself.” He groaned. 

“Jean I’ll cum in se-“ he cut me off, pounding harder into me, a loud moan escaping my lips. “Do what I say or I’ll stop right here.” He threatened. 

My fingers instantly made their way down to my clit, rubbing circles. The feeling of him hitting my g spot and my fingers against my already sensitive nerves was almost too much to handle. 

“I’m homeeee!” 

My eyes widened as I heard Sasha’s voice. Jean and I locked eyes as he quickly brought one of his hands off the headboard, covering my mouth to suppress my moans. 

“I’m not done until you cum again.” He whispered, still pounding into me. 

I could feel myself tighten around him, my legs shaking once again as my back arched. I bit down onto one of his fingers, trying not to let his name come out too loudly as I reached my climax. 

Jean groaned before pulling out, taking his hand off my mouth to jerk his cum onto my stomach, both of us panting messes. 

“Hey are you home?” I heard Sasha knock on my bedroom door. 

“I’ll be out in a minute!” I shouted back, trying my best to catch my breath. 

“Is Jean here?” She asked.

“Yes!” Jean yelled out. 

“Don’t bother coming out. I don’t wanna see either of y’all right now.” I could hear her voice get further away from the door and I laughed knowing exactly why she didn’t want too. 

“Fair enough.” I shrugged. “Are you staying the night?” I looked over at Jean who was now off the bed, putting his clothes back on. 

“Can I?” He looked over, a big smile on his handsome face. 

I laughed, rolling my eyes. “If you clean this off.” I pointed to my stomach. 

Jean and I finished getting ready for bed, the male passing out rather quickly. I laid in his arms, his chin resting on my head as we spooned. 

I thought about our argument earlier, annoyed Floch had the audacity to say anything to Jean as if it were his business. I reached over, grabbing my phone and pulling up a certain coworkers number. 

To: Floch  
‘We need to talk. You know what it’s about. Meet me at the studio tomorrow.’

I waited for a reply which came rather quickly. 

From: Floch  
‘Ok’

I rolled my eyes, irritated with how immature a whole 21 year old could be. Then again I was friends with Connie so I guess I couldn’t be too surprised. 

I sighed, gently making my way out of Jean’s grip to make my way into the kitchen. I grabbed a water from the fridge before leaning against the counter, staring at the cupboard. 

“Why are you still up?”

I turned to see Sasha walking into the kitchen, her hair a mess as she clearly had just woken up. 

“Did I wake you?” I asked, turning around. 

She shook her head no before furrowing her eyebrows. “You seem rather stressed about something and you just had sex so I know it’s gotta be something good.” She laughed, making her way over to the island and sitting onto one of the bar stools. 

“I guess it’s not a big deal it’s just irritating.” I said softly. 

“Then what’s up?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Floch knows and he told Jean.” 

Her eyes widened, knowing exactly what I meant. “He knows everything?”

“Yup.” I nodded.


	12. love

I looked over my shoulder to see Jean’s eyes still closed, his breathing soft as he laid asleep. I smiled softly to myself before turning back over to grab my phone and check the time. 

I sighed, realizing I had to meet asshole at the studio in an hour. “I don’t wanna get up.” I groaned, slowly moving Jean’s arms off of me, careful not to wake him up. 

I shivered as I moved out of the covers and stood up, stretching my arms, a loud yawn escaping my mouth. I turned, looking at the sleeping male one more time before going over to my closet to change. I put shorts on before grabbing one of my larger hoodies and walking out of my closet before throwing the fabric over my head. 

“What are you doing?” I heard a deep voice ask. 

I completely placed the hoodie on my body before turning again to see Jean sat up, a pout on his face as he squinted, his eyes still adjusting to the sunlight. 

I laughed softly at how adorable he was before making my way over to my vanity and sitting down to fix my exhausted look. “I have to go to the studio, remember?” 

“Ah right, lemme get dressed.” He stood up, throwing his shorts back onto his waist. 

“You’re not gonna let me tell you no are you?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“Nope. I’m going with you and you’re not stopping me.” he smiled, reaching for his hoodie that I’d stollen that sat on my dresser. 

“Woah woah woah.” I paused, twisting my body to face Jean. “What do you think you’re doing with MY hoodie?” 

He raised his eyebrows, smiling. “You’re hoodie?! Last time I checked this was in my closet and now for some mysterious reason it’s sitting in your room.” He pointed at me as I dramatically turned around, going back to my makeup. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

“Rigggght.” He laughed, walking over to my vanity where I sat, squatting down so he could see himself in the mirror. “Damn I am sexy.” He smirked. 

I rolled my eyes, glaring at him for a moment. “You’ve been hanging around Connie too much.” I teased. 

“I live with him. I really don’t have much of a choice.” He laughed, picking up my brush before running it through his hair. 

“I like your long hair.” I smiled. “It makes you look more mature.”

“So I should cut it?” He teased, running his hands through it, fixing it so it wasn’t all in his face. 

“I would cry.” I said in a serious tone as he just laughed, kissing me on the cheek before going over to my nightstand and grabbing his phone and keys. “Are you ready?” He asked, spinning his keys on his finger. 

“Lemme at least fix my hair and then we can go.” I smiled. 

After Jean complained about me taking too long, I finally finished getting ready. The two of us made our way down the hall and into the living room to see Sasha laying on the couch, a bowl of mashed potatoes in hand. 

“You going to talk to Floch?” She asked, taking a spoonful of the potatoes and shoving them into her mouth. 

“Unfortunately.” I laughed. “We’re probably gonna go get food too. Do you want anything?” I asked while watching her eyes light up. “Yes please! I don’t care what it is.” She smiled. 

I nodded as we made our way out. We headed down the corridor and into the elevator, leaning against the silver bar that was attached to the wall. “What do you want to eat?” I asked Jean as he threw his arm over my shoulders. 

“I’m kind of in the mood for pizza.” He shrugged. 

I quirked an eyebrow, giving him a confused look. “Sir, it’s not even noon.” I paused. “And you want pizza?”

“We are grown adults. Who is here to stop us?” He asked as we stepped out of the elevator. 

“Fair enough. Pizza it is.” I smiled as we made our way out of the apartment lobby and out to the parking garage. 

We got into Jean’s car and began our drive over to the studio. “So what are you going to say to him?” Jean asked, reaching his hand over the console to grab my thigh. 

“You mean what am I going to do to him?” I smirked, wrapping my hand around his arm. 

He raised an eyebrow, glaring over at me for a second. “Don’t do anything to get yourself in trouble.” He laughed, squeezing my thigh gently. 

“I’m not. I’m just gonna make him miserable for probably the rest of the day.” I shrugged. 

I watched as we pulled up to the studio. Outside was Floch as he leaned against the glass window next to the bench, scrolling on his phone. He looked up, rolling his eyes as he realized it was us who had pulled up. 

I went to step out of the car when Jean grabbed my arm. I turned to see a concerned expression on his face. “Please just be careful. I don’t trust him.” He said softly before releasing my arm. I gave him a reassuring smile before leaning in, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’ll be fine.” I said softly, opening the door fully to get out. 

Floch pushed himself off the window as I shut the car door, stepping over the curb and making my way over to the male. “Surprised you actually showed up.” I laughed. 

“I see you brought your little body guard.” He laughed, pointing to the car behind me. 

“I see you’re still a comedian.” I said sarcastically as I fully approached him. He crossed his arms, glaring at me. “I see you’re still a bitch.”

“Right.” I laughed. “I’m so hurt.” I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms. “Now, care to explain why you made my business, yours?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“What? Upset I told your little boyfriend how much of a slut you are?” He leaned in, a cocky smirk on his face. 

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if I just kicked you directly in the dick right now?” I smirked back, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Right. Like you’re gonna-“ in an instant my foot jerked up, colliding with his groin. He cussed, falling to his knees as he groaned in pain. “You fucking bitch.” He hissed, cringing as he held onto the arm of the bench with one hand, the other still cupping himself in pain. 

I leaned down, grabbing a handful of his hair, pulling to force him to look up at me. “I think someone’s just a little jealous his name wasn’t on the list.” I smirked. 

Floch’s face turned a dark red as he grit his teeth together. “As if I’d wanna sleep with you.” He growled.

I laughed, tugging his hair harder. “Now, you’re gonna answer my questions or you’re gonna regret it.” 

“What are you gonna do if I don’t?” He glared, wincing in pain again. 

I reached into my hoodie pocket, pulling out my phone. “I’ll just give Eren a little call and tell him about the time where you told Hitch and Marlo some very inappropriate things you’d do to Mikasa.” I smirked, leaning in so my face was in front of his. “And you know how protective Eren is of her. He’d probably kill you. Actually Mikasa herself might.”

“Who told you about that?” he asked, cringing again. 

“Hitch is one of my closest friends. Did you really think she wouldn’t tell me?” I laughed, pulling his head up more. “So let’s cut to the chase. Who all have you told besides Jean?” I raised an eyebrow, placing my foot onto one of Floch’s knees, pressing down so he couldn’t move. 

“Just Jean.” He choked out.

I gripped his hair even harder, pulling until he winced in pain. “Are you telling the truth?” 

“Yes yes. Jesus Christ.” He whined, reaching for my hand but I quickly used my other one to grab his, forcing it back onto the bench. “Don’t move or I’ll kick you again.” I warned, my grip on his hair loosening. 

“So from now on, you’re to mind your own business and if I hear word from anyone that you told somebody else, I’ll gladly tell Eren.” I smiled. “Oh and don’t forgot I have a video of you making fun of Levi’s height. I’m sure he’d love to see that.” I released his hair, patting his head. “Now get up.” I moved my foot, fully standing up. 

Floch forced himself up, slouching over slightly due to pain. “You know if they watch the cameras you’ll get in trouble right?” He motioned to one of the security cameras on the building. 

I laughed, shaking my head. “They don’t watch them trust me.” I placed my hand on his shoulder again. “Now let’s be adults, okay? There’s no reason to walk around and spread other peoples business like this is fucking high school.” 

“Whatever.” He shrugged my hand off him. 

“Don’t forget we have a flight to catch later.” I playfully winked, irritating the male even more as I walked away and back to Jean’s car, getting back into the passengers seat. 

“That was hot.” Jean smirked. 

“Do you wanna be next?” I looked over, watching his smirk fall into a serious expression. 

“Yes.” 

“Let’s just go.” I laughed, smacking his arm. “You still wanting pizza?” I asked as he started the car, his hand finding it’s way back to my thigh before he drove off. 

“Yeah. Unless you wanna get something different?” He glanced at me, stopping the car as the light in front of us turned red. 

I shook my head, smiling. “Whatever you want.” 

“A kiss before the light turns green.” He smirked. 

I leaned in, our lips connecting into a sweet kiss before the light turned green again and we had to proceed. We made our way to the small pizza shop, ordering our food and to go boxes for Sasha.

I took a drink of my tea, placing my phone back down on the table. “So what are you wearing tomorrow night?” I asked Jean who instead of answering held a sly smile on his face. 

I raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what he had planned. “You’re wearing the grey suit and the fedora aren’t you?” 

“Come oooon. I looked good. Plus the fans loved it.” He smiled, reaching over the table to grab my hand. 

One small thing I noticed about Jean was he is super touchy. Constantly having to touch me in some way whether it be his arm around me or holding my hand. He never passed up a chance to get a kiss or a hug which I never minded. I enjoyed those small moments with him. 

“You did look pretty good.” I smiled. “I might wear either my black romper or that one tan colored dress I have with my red bottoms. I’m not sure yet.” I shrugged, watching as Jean’s cheeks turned a light pink as he looked away for a moment. “Definitely wear the tan dress.” He stated shyly. 

I raised an eyebrow, admiring how adorable he was when he got nervous. “Why are you blushing?” I teased as he nervously ran a hand through his hair, still avoiding eye contact. “I remember it from our third premier party and you just looked...” he paused, turning his head to finally look at me. “You looked really beautiful and I just really think-“ he clenched his fist, squeezing my hand lightly as he was getting frustrated with himself. “Look just wear the tan dress okay?” 

I laughed softly, my face turning a light red as he spoke. “The dress it is.” I smiled, my stomach doing summersaults. It still somehow amazed me how I ever got so lucky to have the Jean Kirstein himself.

We finished eating and soon made our way back to my apartment. Jean walked me back up before he left to go back home and begin to pack for our flight later on. A couple hours passed rather quickly and soon Sasha and I were sitting in my room as I packed my clothes into my second suit case. 

“We’re only going for 4 days, why do you need so much?” Sasha raised an eyebrow as she sat criss cross on my floor, stuffing her face with gummy bears. 

I sighed, jumping onto the first suitcase I’d fully packed, attempting to make it shut. “I need to have options. Who knows what we’re gonna do!” I shrugged before cheering as I finally managed to get the suitcase zipped shut.

I jumped off the bed, picking up two different styles of red bottom heels, showing them to Sasha. “Should I bring the sparkly ones or these lace ones I spent a little too much money on?” I smiled, watching as Sasha threw away her one bag of gummy bears, pulling another out of her hoodie pocket. “Definitely the lace ones.” She motioned to the shoes, filling her mouth once again. “I brought my lace ones so we’ll match.” She winked. 

“Perfect.” I smiled, shoving the pair into my suitcase before picking up the dress I decided on for the interview, folding it neatly so it wouldn’t wrinkle. “Is that the dress you’re wearing?” Sasha asked, walking over to my bed and sitting down. 

I nodded, smiling. “Yes. Jean said he liked this one.” 

Sasha rolled her eyes, her lips curving upwards as she smiled. “I keep forgetting to ask you, how is this whole dating thing for you? Is it weird not just hooking up with someone?”

I shrugged, neatly placing my bathroom essentials into the almost full suitcase. “I honestly like it.” I gave her a sweet smile, sitting down next to her to take a small break. “It’s like I don’t even see other guys the way I used too, ya know? I don’t even find them attractive really. Jean just makes me feel so happy and safe I just. I don’t know. He’s just amazing and I really love him.” I halted my movements, realizing what strong words had just fell from my lips. My eyes shot open, my hand coming up to cover my agape mouth as my face turned a dark red. Sasha’s eyes lit up, the cockiest smile making its way onto her face. “You looooove him?” She asked in an extremely teasing tone

“I-I didn’t mean to say that.” I stuttered, my stomach filled to the brim with butterflies. “It just slipped out and I-“ “Calm down.” Sasha interrupted, scooting closer to me. “I’m just messing with you.” She laughed. 

I sighed, my shoulders relaxing. “I cannot believe I just said that.” I brought my hand up, running it through my hair. “Is it too soon?” I looked over at Sasha whose expression softened as she shook her head. “Not at all. It’s not like you just met him.” She reached into her bag of gummy bears, pulling one out before motioning for me to take it. “It’ll make you feel better.” 

“A single gummy bear?” I laughed, grabbing it from her hands before popping it into my mouth. I sighed again, falling back onto my bed, my head hitting the pillow. “Do I tell him or do I keep it to myself?” I stared at my ceiling, completely lost in thought. 

“I think you should be sure first. Give it a few days and see if maybe he feels the same.” Sasha placed her gummy bears on my nightstand before laying down next to me, both of us turning our heads so we were looking at each other. “I’m sure he does but maybe wait and see if he says it first or when it’s the right moment, ya know?”

“Have you and Niccolo said it yet?” I asked in almost a whisper. 

She shook her head, her gaze going back to the ceiling. “No, not yet.” She said softly, her thumbs fidgeting together as her hands laid on her stomach. “But don’t base your relationship on mine or anyone else’s. You feel how you feel.” She smiled. “There’s no time limit on love.” 

I sat back up, picking up my phone to check the time. Smiling at my lock screen which was a picture of Jean and I in my tall bedroom mirror. Both of us had just woken up and Jean insisted on taking a picture yet it turned out to be my absolute favorite picture of us. 

“We better finish getting ready so we can head to the airport.” I said softly as Sasha nodded, sitting up so we could go back to packing. 

Two hours later we finished getting ready and locked up our apartment before making our way to the airport where we’d meet the others. 

Passing through was easier this time. We managed to get through the busy airport and to our waiting room where we eventually boarded the plane and made our way into New York. 

By the time we had landed the sun had completely set and the city was lit up. New York was truly one of my favorite places to visit when we traveled. The food was amazing, the parties were unforgettable, and the city lights were a sight I never got tired of seeing. 

Connie, Sasha, Niccolo, Jean, and I all stood in the elevator with our bags as we headed up to our suite. The elevator dinged as the doors opened and we made our way down the hall. I pulled out the room key, unlocking the door and swinging it open to view the huge lounge area along with the full kitchen. On the opposite end was a large balcony and a staircase that led to two separate bedrooms. 

“I call the room downstairs!” Jean shouted, running past the group and over to the room. I rolled my eyes, following behind him. 

We all eventually got ourselves comfortable. It was decently late and we were all tired from the plane ride. Niccolo had made us all a snack as we talked a little bit before eventually headed to our rooms to go to bed. 

“I’m so tired.” I yawned, exiting the bathroom as Jean followed behind me, aggressively rubbing his head with a towel. “So no head?” Jean asked, throwing his towel onto the chair. 

I glared at him for a moment, throwing myself onto the cold hotel bed. “I’ll make you sleep on the couch.” 

“I’m joking, relax.” He laughed. “I just wanna cuddle anyway.” He smiled softly, crawling onto the bed and climbing on top of me, putting all his weight on my body, laying his head on my chest as he wrapped his strong arms around me. I brought my hands up, combing my fingers through his wet hair. 

I thought about what I had said to Sasha earlier on complete accident and how effortlessly the words left my mouth without a second thought. Of course I’ve told him I loved him before but always as a friend. Strictly as a friend... but it wasn’t as a friend anymore. I didn’t wanna say it just yet, I wanted to give him a chance to say it considering he was already upset I confessed first. Plus I didn’t exactly know how he felt. It hadn’t been the typical three months most people have said to wait for but I knew this attachment was more than just a simple crush. Sasha was right when she said there wasn’t a time limit. 

I smiled as he unwrapped his arms, hoisting himself back up off me. My hands fell from his hair to his jaw as I looked into his eyes that never ceased to completely mesmerize me. 

“You don’t realize how much you mean to me.” I smiled. 

Jean leaned in, connecting his soft lips to mine in a sweet kiss. My hands moved to the back of his head, pushing him closer to me until he was completely on top of me, his muscular arms trapping me beneath him as we kissed. 

Soon his lips disconnected from mine as his kisses moved to my nose, chin, forehead, and my entire face. I laughed, tugging his hair gently. “Okay babe, that’s enough.” I smiled as he moved back. “It’s very late and we need to rest for tomorrow.” I said softly as Jean rolled off of me, pulling me against him so we could spoon. 

I relaxed under his touch, taking in his scent and the sound of his gentle breathing. He always fell asleep rather fast, how he managed to relax so easily amazed me. 

“Jean.” I said softly. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, clearly somewhat still awake. 

“I lo-” I hesitated when suddenly I heard his gentle snores, twisting slightly to see he was fast asleep. 

“Goodnight, Jean.” I whispered before closing my eyes, relaxing in his arms until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. i just wanna say thank you so much for all the positive comments and love on this story. it genuinely means a lot and i’m so happy to see people enjoying it. i’m having such a good time writing it! :)


	13. close (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter does contain spoilers for s4 episode 8. nothing large, just a small mention of it towards the end but the spoiler itself is pretty big so i thought i’d put a warning.

The next morning went by quickly. We all went out and grabbed lunch at a small coffee shop by our hotel before coming back to get ready. We had to leave early for pictures and to rehearse where we’d walk so everything was in order. Plus our managers were super picky about who we had to walk with and what we said, not wanting us to give away any major spoilers for upcoming episodes, which was totally understandable. 

I laced my heels, placing my foot back down onto the soft hotel carpet before standing off the bed. I made my way back into the connected bathroom to look at my makeup and hair once more before we left. 

I shut the bathroom light off before exiting, closing the door behind me. I grabbed my purse off the bed before walking out of the room and into the lounge area that connected to the kitchen. 

Niccolo sat on the couch while Jean and Connie leaned against the kitchen island, both of them ready as they just waited for Sasha and I. 

“I’m ready.” I smiled as the three males turned their gazes to me. Jean and Connie’s faces both turned red as they both stared in awe. “Dude, you look hot.” Connie spoke as Jean just nodded, agreeing with his friend’s statement. “You two look pretty handsome yourselves.” I laughed as I approached them, Jean instantly grabbing my waist and pulling me against him. He leaned down to kiss me but I quickly placed my hand on his chest, stopping him. “Woah cowboy, as much as I’d love to kiss you right now, I can’t ruin my makeup.” I laughed as Jean’s lips fell into a pout, his eyebrows furrowing as he dramatically let go of my waist, crossing his arms into a pout. “I don’t wanna mess up my makeup.” He mocked, as Connie placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay man.” He playfully reassured. 

The boy’s dramatics was interrupted when the bedroom door from upstairs clicked shut, Sasha appearing as she walked down the stairs. 

She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was down from it’s usually ponytail and placed upon her body was a long, dark green dress, the heels that sat on her feet were identical to mine. 

Niccolo smiled, immediately sitting up at the sight of his girlfriend. “Wow.” He said softly, his eyes following her every move as she made her way down the stairs and over towards the couch. Niccolo jumped to his feet, quickly pulling her into a sweet kiss. 

“Oh he gets a kiss but I can’t have one?” Jean pout again, shoving past me to walk away. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. “What are yo-“ I cut him off as I pulled him down by his shirt collar, connecting our lips. 

“You won’t be a fifth wheel.” Connie mocked.

We broke apart as Sasha laughed, her and Niccolo making their way over to us. I turned to Connie, rolling my eyes. “You want a kiss?” I teased. 

“Yes.” He smirked as Jean reached over, smacking his head. “Watch it.” Jean growled, glaring at his friend. 

“She offered.” Connie brought his hands up in defense as Jean rolled his eyes. “I was joking.” I frowned, grabbing my phone to check the time. “The limo should be here within the next couple minutes.” I informed. 

Niccolo turned to Sasha. “I’ll have dinner ready when you get back later.” He smiled. 

I raised an eyebrow. “Are you not going to the after party?” I frowned, knowing parties were never as fun without her. 

She shook her head, a sympathetic look on her face. “No. I’m just not really in the mood to be out late tonight.” 

“More like you wanna be alone with your boyfriend.” Connie mumbled under his breath but it was still loud enough for us to hear. “And there’s nothing wrong with that.” I defended earning a smile from the girl. 

My phone dinged on the counter and I lifted it to see a notification letting me know our ride has arrived. We said our goodbyes to Niccolo as we made our way out and down to the limo. 

The ride felt like forever due to the busy streets of the city but eventually we arrived. We could already see people crowded outside the entrance, cameras flashing as Mikasa made her way in, Eren guarding her from the reaching hands. 

I turned to Jean, squeezing his hand that was interlocked with mine. Seeing all these people always made me nervous. None of us exactly loved it but we knew what to expect and just had to accept it. One thing we did love though was the support and seeing how excited everyone was to see us do something as simple as walking into a building.

The four of us made our way out of the limo, two bodyguards instantly at our sides to keep people back. Jean’s hand found its way onto my waist as he stood behind me. Connie’s doing the same to Sasha’s as they stood over us. People calling our names to turn in their direction as we all tried our best to wave. 

We finally made our way in, the cold air of the open space hitting us immediately. Our managers all stood grouped up together, clearly going over what they needed to tell us. 

After our meetings it was finally time to get started. Jean clung to my side basically the entire time, of course multiple questions asked about our relationship which Jean always answered, knowing stuff like this made me nervous. 

I observed the area as Jean just answered whatever the interviewer asked. Mikasa looked extremely gorgeous as she stood next to Eren, his hair pulled back as he wore a simple black suit that matched his girlfriends white dress. Yelena and Onyankopon stood with Levi and Hange whom held the mic, excited to answer every question they were asked. 

After multiple questions and multiple photos we were finally finished with everything. I sighed, removing my heels from my feet as Jean and I sat back in the limo waiting for Connie to come. Sasha had went back to the hotel already, her excitement to spend time alone with Niccolo very evident as she left. 

“I wish he’d hurry up.” I groaned, checking the time to see it was already almost 8 pm. 

Jean leaned back, throwing his arm over my shoulders. “I’m exhausted.” He threw his head back, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“We don’t have to go.” I laughed. “I’m pretty tired myself.” I tossed my heels onto the seat, enjoying the freedom. 

“Nah, I wanna go. I know if I don’t Eren will call me a pussy and then I’ll have to fight him.” He mumbled as I rolled my eyes, placing one of my hands gently onto his thigh. “So you’re gonna force yourself to go to a party just so Eren can’t say anything about you?” 

He brought his head back up, his gaze turning to me. “When you say it like that, it sounds stupid.” 

Eventually Connie showed up as he opened the door and got in. “Sasha‘s really not coming, huh?” He asked, scooting over as Eren, Armin, and Mikasa got into the vehicle. 

“Nope. She already left.” I laughed as he sighed, clearly upset his best friend wasn’t coming. 

Eventually we arrived at the house which was far out of the city. It was a large mansion with a security gate and many plants surrounding the tall fence. We had no clue whose house it was, nor did we care to find out. All we know is we were invited here after and we weren’t going to complain. 

We entered the large double doors, my heels clicking against the tiled floor with every footstep. The place wasn’t severely crowded but there was a large amount of people. It almost looked like a classier version of a nightclub but with less people and no one grinding on each other. “I’m not even in much of a mood to drink.” Jean groaned, making his way over to the snack table. “Then don’t.” I smiled. “I’m not really either. I’ll probably just have a couple glasses.” I shrugged. 

“You should sneak some of these out for Sasha.” Jean laughed, taking another bite of the sweet. I nodded, knowing I would most definitely end up taking some of them back to the hotel. 

Eventually our small group broke apart. Mikasa and I sat together at one of the bars while the boys all stood together and talked with a group of random people. 

“You look very beautiful, you know that?” I smiled at the girl beside me, her cheeks turning a like pink at the compliment as she mumbled a thank you. I noticed the only time Mikasa ever blushed was when us girls complimented her and honestly I found it adorable. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Mikasa turned her gaze to mine as she twirled her finger around the rim of her wine glass. 

“What’s up?” I asked, using my elbow to lean against the marble bar. 

I could tell she hesitated for a moment before speaking, her eyes avoiding mine as she heavily sighed. “How are you so secure in your relationship?”

I raised an eyebrow, not understanding exactly what she meant. “What do you mean?” I asked as she turned, looking across the room at her boyfriend for a moment, another heavy sigh leaving her lips. “I just noticed how you always kinda let Jean do whatever he wants, which isn’t a bad thing but don’t you ever worry? Like when other girls flirt with him and stuff?” 

I smiled softly, placing my hand on hers. “I want you to know that Eren’s the lucky one in your relationship.” 

She finally looked at me, her mouth open in shock, clearly not expecting me to say what I did. “Seriously, if you’re asking me because that’s how you feel, I want you to know you should never worry, trust me.” I reassured as her expression softened. “I’ve seen how he looks at you, not to mention this.” I tapped the ring that was placed upon her finger. 

She smiled, looking back at Eren once more. “Plus think about it, if they ever did do anything like cheat, it’d be their career ruined not ours.” I shrugged, bringing the wine glass to my lips, taking a sip of the dark red liquid. “I don’t worry about all of that though. I trust Jean.” I smiled, my gaze follow Mikasa’s across the crowded room to look at my boyfriend who stood next to her’s, talking away. “His fangirls make him out to be some sort of player but he’s actually a huge softy.” I laughed, turning my head back to face Mikasa. “Thank you.” She said softly, giving me a sweet smile. 

“I think someone wants you.” I motioned my head back over, Mikasa’s gaze following mine to Eren who was waving his hand for her to come over. She picked her glass up, waving to me as she made her way into the crowd and over to her boyfriend. 

I smiled, watching as Jean dispersed from the group and made his way over to me. “Hey, cowboy.” I smiled as he removed his fedora, placing it onto my head before moving his hands to sit on my waist. I brought my arms up, wrapping them around his neck, a goofy smile making its way onto his face. “What were you guys talking about?” I asked, watching as Jean’s ears turned red, his smile falling ever so slightly. “Definitely not sex.” 

I rolled my eyes, moving my arms off him and turning so I could sit on the barstool. Jean following my actions, sitting next to me before waving to the bartender to get him a drink. I removed the hat, sitting it down before taking another sip of my sweet wine. “So why were you talking about sex?” I raised an eyebrow at Jean who politely gave the bartender a tip, removing the drink from his hands to take a rather large swig. “Eren started it not me.” He quickly stated, placing his cup down. 

“How did he start it, exactly?” I laughed, wanting to know exactly what was said. 

“He just mentioned something about him and Mikasa and how he was good in bed and I said I was better.” He nonchalantly shrugged, a sly smirk making its way onto his face, my face turning red at the realization he definitely over shared. “Jean!” I smacked his arm. “You don’t even know half of those guys!” 

He laughed, bringing his hand up and sliding it under the long slit in my dress, firmly grabbing onto my bare thigh. “Like you haven’t said anything to Sasha or Hitch.” He smirked. 

I looked away, knowing he was right. I felt his hand slowly slide up my thigh, chills moving down my spine, heat forming between my legs from his simple action. Luckily we were the only two sat at the bar, everyone else talking amongst each other behind us, even the bartender distracted in conversation. 

He moved his hand off my leg, knowing the affect he’d already made. “Have you met Yelena yet?” I asked, trying my best to change the subject. 

He glanced over at me before lifting his drink and taking a large sip. “No, she’s terrifyingly tall.” He laughed. 

“She is but she’s actually super nice!” I smiled softly. “I think it just hurts your ego knowing someone’s finally taller than you.” I teased as he glared at me. “False, Bertholdt is taller than me.” 

“By an inch, Jean.” I laughed as he rolled his eyes. “She’s at least 3 inches taller.” I smiled, watching as he averted his eyes back forward, a scowl on his face. 

Eventually the bartender had come over and started holding conversation with the two of us. He explained that he worked for the family who owned the mansion and how they often held parties which he always enjoyed working for. I slowly zoned out of the conversation while Jean talked up a storm, my mind going elsewhere. 

I looked around for a brief moment, making sure no one was looking before turning back around. Jean and I sat close together so I knew no one behind us could see as I took my hand and placed it gently on his thigh. I could tell he thought nothing of the gesture so I kept going. My hand slowly moving up until I reached the very top of his thigh. He glanced at me for a moment before turning back to talk. “Hey man, do you mind getting me another drink?” He smiled as the guy nodded, grabbing Jean’s cup from his hands and turning around so he was no longer looking at us. 

Jean sternly grabbed my hand, forcing it directly on top of his clothed erection. He glared at me, a sly smirk on his face. “Is this what you want?” He whispered, pressing my hand further onto him. I smirked, nodding to answer his question. The bartender had turned back around and handed Jean his drink before they went back to conversation, but Jean didn’t stop there. He removed his hand off mine, placing it gently onto my thigh, doing the exact same thing I did to him. 

I felt him tense up under me as I rubbed him, his leg beginning to bounce as he became almost impatient. His hand was completely under the split in my dress and directly in front of my core. I wasn’t expecting him to actually do anything as he just talked to the man in front of him who was clueless as to what was going on. 

Jean’s fingers laced themselves around the thin fabric of my underwear, skillfully pulling them to the side. I pulled my phone out to distract myself and hopefully not make things too obvious. I moved to the edge of the barstool, allowing him more access for his fingers to move. He wasted almost no time inserting two of his digits, a gasp escaping my mouth at his sudden actions. My breathing was shaky as he moved, my fingers moving up and down on him but he clearly was having more self control than I was at the moment. 

All was going well until he curled his fingers, causing a soft moan to come out of my mouth. The bartender turned to me, a worried expression on his face. “Are you okay, miss?” 

Jean smirked, leaning in next to me. “Yeah babe, are you okay?” He asked in almost a mocking tone. 

“I-I’m not feeling very well.” I awkwardly laughed, grabbing my purse off the counter. “I’m gonna go to the restroom.” I gave the bartender a smile before forcefully standing up, Jean’s hand being removed out and off of me. I heard Jean tell the bartender he was going to check on me, assuming he was following behind as I made my way up the large staircase, away from everyone. 

I found an open bathroom door, quickly making my way in and flicking on the light switch. I heard the door click shut and turned to see Jean standing in the bathroom with me, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. 

“You took that way too far!” I growled as he locked the door behind him, making his was closer to me. 

“You were the one who got all touchy first.” He approached me, grabbing onto my waist and forcing my body against his. “We don’t have much time so this has gotta be quick.” In an instant he turned me around, bending me over the sink. I gasped, not expecting his forceful movements. “Before I go any further, do you want to do this?” He asked softly as I just nodded. “Please.” I sounded almost desperate but we might as well finish what I had technically started. 

I could hear him undoing his belt as he threw the fedora off his head and onto the sink next to my purse. I felt him flip my dress up and swiftly pull my thong down my thighs. “That was quite the stunt you pulled back there.” I could see his smirk through the large bathroom mirror as I felt him rub the tip against my folds, chills moving down my legs. “Imagine if someone would’ve caught us.” He leaned down, slowly pushing himself in. I softly moaned, my eyes shutting in pure bliss as he moved back out, slamming back into me with a little more force. 

I felt his warm fingers gently wrap around my neck, as he forced me up in front of the mirror. I knew he must’ve had a thing for mirror sex considering this was the fourth time we’ve done something like this. I had to admit I enjoyed it though just as much, watching his expressions through the glass as grunts and moans left his lips made me feel so good. “God I love watching the faces you make.” He smirked, his pace speeding up as he used his other hand to force my knee up and onto the sink, my legs spread further apart as he went deeper. “You take me so well. Who do you belong to?” My eyes rolled back as I felt his grip on my neck tighten ever so slightly. “You.” I moaned softly, trying not to be too loud. 

“What’s my name?” He growled, his hand moving off my throat as it slowly move around my neck, gently lacing his fingers around my hair, pulling back so I was still forced to stare into the mirror in front of us. “Jean.” I moaned, watching as he smirked, throwing his head back. 

I pout as I felt him pull out before grabbing my waist and pulling me back before turning my body, lifting me onto the sink. He immediately moved between my legs, forcing them further apart as he pushed himself in again. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms finding their way onto his shoulders as I held him close. “You’re so beautiful.” He said softly, his pace now slower than before. I could feel every inch move in and out and god it felt amazing. I loved this man and everything he did to me and I couldn’t be happier to be with him, knowing he was all mine. 

He brought his thumb down, starting to rub circles into my clit, my grip on his shoulders tightening at the ecstatic feeling. “Fuck.” I moaned as I felt the knot in my stomach tightening. His pace sped up and after a few more thrusts my legs began to shake as I’d reached my orgasm. Jean quickly connected his lips with mine into a sloppy kiss to avoid my moans from being too loud. He groaned into the kiss before going to pull out but I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him to stay in me as he finished. 

“You better have brought a plan b with you.” He glared, clearly not to happy with my choice of actions. I rolled my eyes as he pulled himself out. “Of course I did, but I also didn’t want you cumming all over this fancy ass sink or on our clothes.” 

“Fair enough.” He nodded. 

Jean cleaned up as I fixed my makeup before we headed back downstairs, no one suspecting a single thing. We made conversation and met new people until the night was over and it was time to head back to the hotel. Niccolo and Sasha were already in bed by time we had arrived back and Connie went straight to his room, Jean and I doing the same. 

“I’m exhausted.” I whined, taking off my heels for the last time tonight. 

“Does that mean no round two?” Jean asked, throwing his suit jacket off, hanging it up into the closet. 

“Please, Connie would murder us.” I laughed, slowly removing my dress from my body. 

“He’s more than likely already asleep and upstairs, plus if we do it in the shower he definitely won’t hear.” He smirked, undoing his tie. 

“Fuck it.” I walked over, grabbing his loose tie from his hands, pulling him into the bathroom. 

After not one, but two more rounds, we had finally went to bed. The next day went by rather quickly as well. Our little group spent the day walking around and admiring the city, stopping at every little shop we possibly could. Sasha of course dragging us into every pastry shop which was adorable. Lots of people recognized us which resulted in many group pictures but none of us minded, it was expected when we were in a popular tourist sight.

Later in the evening the entire group met up for dinner, making plans to go out later but a certain sharp pain in my lower abdomen was telling me I wouldn’t get to go party. 

Later we arrived back to the hotel to get ready. Sasha and I sat on my bed as she rubbed my back gently, frowning. “Do you want my heating pad?” My eyes lit up at her question. “Did you bring it?” I asked as she smiled softly. “Yeah, lemme go get it.” She stood off the bed, leaving the room. 

Jean came out of the bathroom, adjusting his watch. I frowned, upset I wasn’t going to get to enjoy the night out with him. “I hate being a stupid girl.” I frowned, throwing one of the pillows across the bed. “My birth control doesn’t do shit like it’s supposed to.” 

“Uuuh, it better.” Jean laughed, sitting down in front of me. “I told you, if you want me to stay here with you I will.” He smiled, placing his hand on my knee, using his thumb to gently rub my skin. I shook my head, not wanting him to miss a night of fun. “No, I’d feel bad. I’ll be okay.” I reassured. “Go have fun.” 

Jean frowned, leaning in to gently kiss my nose. “If you need me at all, text me.” He said softly. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too, but I’d rather you go out and enjoy yourself.” I smiled. 

Eventually all of them had left as I laid in pain, the heating pad placed on my stomach and a bottle of ibuprofen sitting on my nightstand. I hated having my period but hey, at least I wasn’t pregnant. 

I rolled over, the pain not easing up at all and at this point I was miserable. I closed my eyes, figuring it’d be better to just sleep and hope I wake up and it’s gone. After tossing and turning, just wanting to get comfortable, I fell into a deep sleep. 

I could feel my shoulder being shaken as I groggily opened my eyes. I looked over to see Jean, a smile on his face. “There you are.” He stated softly, reaching up to move my hair from my face. 

“What time is it?” I asked, rubbing my eyes as I sat up, the heating pad on the floor, more than likely had fallen off in my sleep. 

“It’s only 10.” He said softly. 

I reached over, grabbing my water bottle off the nightstand and taking a drink. “Why aren’t you out?” I raised an eyebrow, noticing he was in sweats and a t-shirt. 

“You really think I was gonna go out and party while you sat here alone in pain?” He laughed, reaching behind him to grab two bags, clearly filled with stuff. “I brought your favorite snacks and got you food and iced coffee.” He smiled, handing me the drink with a paper bag of fast food. “I also got you mochi ice cream cause I know it’s your favorite.” He smiled, pulling out the box. 

“Jean.” I said softly, tears forming in my eyes. 

His eyes widened as he quickly reached out, wiping the small tear off my cheek. “Why are you crying?” He laughed. 

“You’re just so amazing.” I laughed, placing the coffee down so I could use my free hand to wipe my tears. “Thank you.” I smiled. 

He shook his head, “Don’t thank me, it’s my duty as a boyfriend to keep you happy.” 

Jean and I spent the next few hours eating and watching anime in the lounge area. We cuddled on the couch, Jean massaging my tummy to soothe my cramps which were slowly going away. 

“Do you wanna go out to the balcony?” I asked, wanting to have some fresh air. 

“Sure.” Jean nodded as we paused the tv and made our way out. I leaned against the glass railing, taking in the beautiful night sky and the gorgeous view of the city we had before us. Although it was late the sky had a purple tint to it, the stars extremely noticeable. I smiled as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist as Jean placed his chin on the top of my head. 

“What if all of it was real?” I asked. 

“If what was real?” 

“What if we were actually soldiers fighting in war? Killing giant man eating monsters and shifters? Do you think we’d actually be alive if that was our lives?” I looked up, imaging what it’d be like to have something as massive as the colossal titan standing in the middle of the city.

Jean laughed softly. “Connie would be long gone, no doubt.” He paused, squeezing me slightly. “But it’d be intense. I couldn’t imagine Bert actually being a traitor or Gabi doing something like shooting Sasha.” He said softly. 

“I don’t want to start filming next episode honestly.” I sighed. “I know Sasha will be on set still but filming without her is going to suck.” 

“You die here soon too.” Jean reminded. 

“I know, and I’m not looking forward to it.” I laughed, not wanting my days on set to end anytime soon. “I’ll probably stay behind and help out though.”

“Good. I’d be sad if you left.” I felt him place a gentle kiss to my head before resting his chin again. “Do you think if it were real we’d still be together?” Jean asked, his tone soft. 

“I don’t knoooow, you’d have that crush on Mikasa.” I teased. 

“Please, I’d still only have eyes for you, trust me.” He laughed. 

“Maybe. I think in the middle of war there’s no time for something like relationships though. I mean we maybe could’ve established something but I’d be too scared to lose you honestly. I don’t know if I’d wanna get so attached.” I sighed. 

“I understand. Me neither honestly. I’m already scared to lose you.” He laughed softly. “I couldn’t imagine something like you dying in war. I don’t know what I’d do.” I could feel his grip on me tighten even more. 

“You shouldn’t be worried about losing me.” I reassured, placing my hands atop of his, interlocking our fingers. “I’m not going anywhere, trust me.”

“(Y/n).” He said my name gently. 

“Hm?” I hummed. 

“I love you.”

I froze at his words, not expecting them what so ever. I could tell he noticed I’d had tensed up as he quickly spoke again. “I don’t expect you to say it back, I’ll wait til you’re ready but I just want you to know I really do love you and you genuinely mean the world to me and I just really-“

“Jean.” I interrupted his speed talking as I felt him tense up behind me. My shoulders relaxed as I smiled softly, realizing he was just as nervous to say it as I was. After a few seconds of silence I’d finally spoken the words that had been on my mind for the past few days, happy that from here on out I had the freedom to say it whenever. 

“I love you too.”


	14. visit

I smiled as Sasha and I unlocked the door to our apartment, making our way into the the familiar living room. “God it feels good to be home.” I smiled, throwing my body onto the cozy couch, immediately sinking into the soft cushions wanting to do nothing other than fall asleep. “I’m so happy to be off for two weeks. I need a break.” I sighed, watching as Sasha threw herself into the recliner. “Except I have to hop on another plane in two days.” She groaned.

“You act like you’re not excited to have your mom’s cooking again.” I laughed as she smiled, nodding at my statement. “I do miss it like crazy.” She sighed, standing off the chair to make her way into the kitchen. “Aren’t you going to visit Jean’s parents on Wednesday?” Sasha asked, reaching into the cupboard, pulling out a bag of chips. 

I nodded, sitting up from my spot. “Yeah. Marco is coming with us.” I smiled. “She wanted to see you and Connie too but you guys already made plans to go visit your family.” I sighed, reaching over to view a text from Jean, letting me know he got home safe. “I miss him already.” I mumbled. 

“It’s been an hour.” Sasha laughed, shoving a handful of chips into her mouth before making her way back into the living room. 

“Okay? You’re gonna sit here and tell me you don’t miss Niccolo?” I raised an eyebrow as she glared at me. “Touché.” She nodded as I just laughed, standing off the couch. “I’m gonna go shower and head to bed.” I stretched my arms out, my body stiff from being in the airplane seat for hours. 

I made my way down the hall and into the bathroom, completely disregarding my suitcases that still sat in the living room. I knew I’d probably just throw everything in the hamper anyway to avoid having to put it away. 

I flicked on the light switch and shut the door before turning the shower onto the hottest setting, knowing my sore back needed it. I quickly removed my clothes, stepping into the warm water, a sigh of relief leaving my lips as my shoulders relaxed. 

The shower felt empty considering I’d just spent the last three nights showering with Jean. In such a short amount of time I was getting used to him running his fingers through my hair and purposely stealing all the warm water. I frowned, not liking the empty feeling of the open space. 

This whole thing still amazed me really. How he’d been my friend for so long and now he’s so much more than that. If he never approached me it would’ve been Reiner that night, and absolutely none of this would’ve happened. Although Jean was the one I wanted to get with, I knew I never would’ve had the guts to approach him. Sure we were close and I shouldn’t of been nervous considering I’d hooked up with Connie before but Jean was different. Connie was easy to get with, I knew he’d agree, especially in our drunken state... but Jean. He was almost intimidating. To think if he never initiated that first move, we’d still just be friends. 

I was knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I opened the glass door, reaching out to grab it off the sink. I smiled, seeing it was Jean requesting to FaceTime me. 

“Hey handsome.” I spoke as the call connected. His phone was clearly propped up as he sat on his bed, his arms crossed over his bare chest. “What’s wrong?” I asked. 

“Are you in the shower?” He raised an eyebrow as I just nodded. “Yeah, why?” 

“Can I see?” He smirked. 

I rolled my eyes before glaring back at the male. “Jean.” I sternly spoke as he nodded. “Right. Anyway, a crime has been committed and you’re definitely the culprit.” He pointed at me, leaning into the camera more. 

“The hell did I do?” I asked, moving my head back to rinse out my conditioner, careful not to dunk my phone under the water. 

“Two of my hoodies are missing from my suitcase. Do you happen to know anything about that?” 

“It hurts you’d accuse me of something like that.” I playfully pout as Jean rolled his eyes. “Seriously though do you have them? I just wanna be sure I didn’t leave em behind.” He laughed. 

“Would you be mad if I said I have them?” I smiled as he shook his head. “Just at one point I want them back. You now have a total of six.” He held his fingers up before turning his head, a knock being heard on the other end before Connie’s voice echoed in the background. “I’ll call you later.” He gave me a soft smile. “Okay.” I said softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” He winked before hanging up the call. 

I smiled to myself, reaching out to place my phone back onto the sink before going back to continue my shower, letting the hot water run down my skin. “I’m so happy.” I said to myself before finishing my routine. 

A couple days had went by and it was finally time to go visit Jean’s family. They lived a couple hours away in a small house Jean himself actually bought for them. 

“You can sit up front if you’d like.” Marco smiled, holding the door open but I politely declined. “You’re as tall as Jean, I’m not making you sit in the back.” I laughed. “It’s okay, really.” Marco motioned for me to get in but I rolled my eyes before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the seat. “Don’t start being stubborn with me, I already deal with enough of that with you know who.” I motioned my head towards Jean who was making his way through the sliding glass doors of his apartment’s lobby. Marco laughed before giving in and sitting down into the passengers seat. 

Jean threw his duffle bag into the trunk before shutting it and making his way over to the driver’s seat. I scooted into the back, shutting the door behind me as we got ourselves situated for the two hour drive. “Before we leave, is everyone good on the bathroom?” Jean asked, looking back at me for a moment. 

“Yes but can we stop and get iced coffee?” I asked, earning a glare from Jean. “Absolutely not.” He stated sternly. “We will end up stopping ten times just so you can pee.” 

“Come on, just get her an iced coffee.” Marco nudged his friend’s arm. 

“Thank you. See, this is why Marco is my favorite.” I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Babe, seriously I don’t wanna make a million stops.” Jean frowned. 

“We won’t. I promise!” I reassured. 

Unfortunately for Jean... I lied. 

“Hurry!” I shook his shoulder as he pulled into the rest stop. “Who was right?” Jean glared at me through the rear view mirror. “Not you. Now please, why are you driving so slow?” 

“I’m going the speed limit!” He sighed, finally pulling into the parking spot as I quickly rushed out of the car and into the rest stop to relieve the pain. 

*back in the car* 

“She’s such a brat sometimes.” Jean sighed as Marco just laughed. “At least she’s happy.” He smiled over at his friend whose expression had softened as he watched his girlfriend rush inside. 

“I’m really happy for you.” Marco smiled. Jean looked over at him, nudging his arm. “Stop it, man.” He blushed lightly before sighing. “What ever happened with you and that girl?” Jean asked as his friend’s smile fell. “You and Connie were right.” He sighed. “I caught her trying to sneak money out of my wallet.”

“No way. I’m sorry.” Jean frowned. “You’ll find someone though. You’re a great guy.” He reassured as Marco’s smile reappeared. “You think you’ll stick to your promise?” Marco asked making Jean confused as he titled his head. “What promise?” 

“The promise you told me about the night you two made things official.” Marco nodded as Jean finally caught on, his eyebrows raising as his gaze turned to the rest stop, watching his girlfriend exit the doors. “I really hope so.” He smiled softly. 

*back outside* 

I sighed, sliding back into the back seat. “Thank you.” I smiled at Jean who rolled his eyes before laughing. “I think I deserve a kiss.” He smirked. I sighed, giving in and placing a gentle kiss to his lips before we continued on our journey. 

Marco played music as we all sang and enjoyed the trip, talking about whatever we could, mainly reminiscing memories from parties which was always fun. Marco pulled up multiple old videos of us, some of them from our first nights out, sneaking into college parties which always resulted in us getting into trouble with our parents but in the end it was always worth it. 

“Oh my god, look.” Marco held his phone up to show me the first ever picture our small group ever took on set together. It was the first time we ever got to put on our trainee squad uniforms and our first official day of getting to film. “Look how small we all were.” I laughed. “Part of me misses those days. I hate that it’s coming to an end.” I frowned. 

“We still got a bit to go.” Marco smiled. “Well you guys do. I’m just glad they let me stay behind and work on set.” 

“Do you remember when we first moved into our apartment and we had that party?” Jean glanced over at Marco who started dying of laughter. “And someone stole our microwave?” 

“Didn’t someone attempt to steal your tv too?” I asked as Marco nodded, still laughing. “Yes. Luckily Sasha stopped them.” 

“Yeah that night was pretty insane.” I awkwardly laughed, knowing it was the same night Connie and I had hooked up. 

After more conversation and multiple stops later we finally pulled into the driveway of Jean’s parent’s house. My legs were bouncing quickly, my excitement through the roof. “Come on!” I jumped as Jean got the stuff out of the trunk. “Will you relax?” He laughed, shutting the back before handing Marco some of his stuff.

I quickly ran up the stairs and up to the door, frantically ringing the doorbell before knocking. “Why are you so excited?” Jean raised an eyebrow as they approached the porch. 

“I haven’t seen her in like a year! I miss her!” I smiled, knocking on the door again, the sound of Jean’s dog barking could be heard from the other side of the door when suddenly the handle shook and the door swung open to reveal Jean’s mom. 

I quickly jumped forward, engulfing her into a tight hug. “Hello, beautiful.” She smiled as we released the hug. “It’s so nice to see you again!” I smiled. 

Jean made his way over, moving me to the side so he could hug his mother whom he now towered over. I kneeled down, holding my hand out as the dog made his way closer to me. He was a German shepherd Jean had also bought his mother to protect her while his dad was at work which I honestly couldn’t see him hurting anybody cause of how sweet the fur ball was. “Hi, buddy.” I smiled as the dog made his way into my arms, kissing my face. 

“You and Marco have gotten so big.” She smiled up at Jean. 

I stood up as Jean’s mother motioned for us to fully enter the house. The smell of vanilla filling the air of the cozy home. “I cleaned up the spare bedrooms for you guys.” She smiled sweetly. Jean immediately made himself at home as he instantly walked down the hall and into the room, tossing our bags onto the bed. 

“Where’s dad?” Jean asked, instantly making his way over to the fridge. 

“He’s at work. He’ll be home later.” She smiled, as Jean nodded before grabbing a water from the fridge, shutting it behind him. 

“Your dad probably doesn’t even remember me.” I laughed, knowing it’d been probably 4 years since I’d seen the man. He was always at work it seemed and I never understood why. Jean claimed it was cause he enjoyed working but personally that didn’t make sense because who ever enjoys working? 

“Of course he does.” His mother laughed. “He was just as excited as I was to hear about you two.” She motioned between Jean and I as I leaned against him. 

“Ya know it’s been a while since I’ve seen Jean’s childhood photos.” I smirked watching as Jean’s expression sunk. “Don’t even start.” He groaned. 

“I’ll be right back!” She quickly scurried into one of the rooms as Jean moved me off of him. “You’ve betrayed me and Marco both.” He dramatically crossed his arms. “I actually don’t mind it.” Marco placed a hand to the back of his neck as he smiled. “I enjoy the memories of us as kids.” 

Jean frowned. “The pictures we have of you aren’t even that embarrassing.” He sighed. 

Marco and Jean had been childhood friends before everyone met on set. Their mothers had been neighbors and the two boys got along quickly. I remember Jean telling me Marco was one of his only friends at the time and the fact that he’s stuck with him all these years made him happy. 

Soon Jean’s mother had arrived back into the room, multiple photo books in hand as she motioned for us to join her in the living room which I gladly did. 

I sat onto the couch next to her as Jean sat next to me, Instantly swinging his arm over my shoulders as she started going through the photos. “You were so cute.” I teased, poking his sides. “Stop it.” He pout, grabbing my hand and forcing it back onto my lap. “You know I’m gonna do this to you when we go to your house, right?” Jean raised an eyebrow. 

I shrugged, not caring much. “It doesn’t bother me. I was a very cute baby.” I smiled before turning back to look at the album. “Oh here’s you and Marco’s first day of elementary!” Jean’s mom smiled, pointing at the picture of the two boys. Marco had a big smile plastered on his face while Jean held an embarrassed pout. “Can I take a picture of this?” I smiled at his mom as Jean quickly snatched my phone out of my hands. “You are NOT doing this to me!” He shouted, standing up. 

“Jean!” His mom frowned. 

“It’s fine Mrs. Kirstein, I’m used to the abuse.” I exaggerated before standing of the couch, watching as Jean took off out of the living room and down the hall. I quickly leaped over the coffee table and sprinted after him. 

“Do they do stuff like this often?” I heard Jean’s mom ask as Marco just laughed before speaking. “Pretty much.” 

I quickly slid across the hardwood floors and ran up the stairs after the male. “Get your ass back here!” I yelled turning down the hall. I saw Jean about to shut a bedroom door before I quickly charged into the wooden barrier, forcing Jean to stumbled back, landing on what I’m assuming was his parent’s bed. “Jesus Christ, what are you, the armored titan?” 

“Give me my phone.” I walked over, holding my hand out. 

“One conditio-“ I interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to say. “You’re not getting a kiss.” I snapped, snatching my phone from his hands before turning to walk away. 

I heard him stand off the bed and approach behind me. I went to speed up my walking but he quickly grabbed my waist, turning my body before throwing me over his shoulder. I frantically started kicking my legs, screaming for help as Jean carried me down the stairs. 

“What are you doing to her?!” Jean’s mom sounded worried as she stood at the end of the hall. Jean was laughing as I threw a fit behind him, smacking his back repeatedly. “Put me down!” I whined. 

Suddenly I was thrown off his shoulder and back onto the soft couch as I quickly pulled my phone to my chest so he couldn’t grab it from me again. “Jean, that wasn’t very nice.” His mom gently stated, placing her hand onto his arm. “Yeah Jean, that wasn’t nice.” I teased. 

“I got the picture for you.” Marco winked. 

“You guys are walking home.” Jean pointed at the two of us. 

After everyone calming down we went through more photos and talked about memories of the two boys. Jean’s mother had told us about her watching us all over tv. How she loved the interviews along with the show. It was adorable how proud she was of her son. I loved Jean but I knew he was an ill mannered and stubborn kid to deal with, I give her props for putting up with the brat and supporting him no matter what. He definitely matured though which made her even more proud, despite her not fully saying it, I could tell. 

Eventually we put away the albums and decided it was time to make dinner which we gladly helped out with. “Do you mind if I take some home for Sasha?” I smiled, inhaling the heavenly scent of the homemade soup. 

“Of course!” She smiled, getting out bowls from the cabinet while Jean stood by the sink, washing the dishes his mom and I had dirtied from our baking and cooking. 

“There’s my future daughter-in-law!” I turned to see Jean’s father, a big smiled plastered on his face. Jean looked exactly like his father pretty much and it was obvious where he’d gotten his height from.

“Hi!” I smiled, waving as Jean flicked the water off his hands before wiping them with a dish towel. “Don’t be filling her head with ideas now.” Jean laughed, making his way over to his father, giving him one of those typical dad and son hugs where they awkwardly pat each other’s backs and don’t know when to break apart. “I missed ya, kid.” He smiled at Jean before turning to Marco, engulfing him into a hug as well. 

Eventually we all sat down and ate and indulged in conversation, jumping from topic to topic. After eating and cleaning up the kitchen we all eventually sat back in the living room and talked some more. 

“So how did you two end up getting together?” Jean’s dad asked making the two of us tense up. We awkwardly looked at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. It would be super inappropriate to explain to them what happened and we both knew that. 

I thought for a minute before speaking, Marco also awkwardly watching us. “Well we were at a party.” I started as Jean’s eyes widened. I nudged his side before continuing. “And I had drank a little too much and Jean was such a gentleman.” I smiled softly. “He drove me home and took care of me and I guess I just realized how special he was.” I lied through my teeth as Jean awkwardly spoke. “And we just finally confessed.” He laughed, clearly not having the skill to lie what so ever. 

“Awe, how sweet.” Jean’s mother smiled, clearly buying it but his dad raised an eyebrow, clearly knowing something was up. Luckily for us he brushed it off. “Well I’m happy you finally made the move.” His dad nodded as Jean once again awkwardly laughed. “Thanks dad.” 

Time had gone by and soon it was time for bed. Marco slept in a separate spare bedroom that was upstairs while Jean and I took the one that was near the living room. 

I smiled as I threw Jean’s t-shirt over my head before crawling into bed next to him. “I was hoping they wouldn’t ask about us getting together.” I laughed, moving to lay in Jean’s strong arms. 

“My dad caught on.” He laughed. “Before I came in here he asked if there was more to it.” 

“Did you tell him?!” I whisper yelled, looking up at him with my eyebrows furrowed. 

Jean looked away for a moment, not saying a single word and I knew instantly he in fact did tell his dad. 

I sat up, my hands on his chest. “Jean!” I sternly stated his name. “What is wrong with you?! That’s your dad!” My face was red from embarrassment, knowing I could probably never look his dad in the eyes again. 

“You act like I gave him details.” He chuckled softly, grabbing onto my hips and moving my body so I was straddling him. “All I told him was we were just supposed to be hooking up and it lead to feelings.” He smiled. “He already knew there was more going on and he swore not to tell my mom. Besides when he wants to know something there’s no getting past how stubborn he is.” 

“Wonder where you got it from?” I glared, crossing my arms to pout. 

“Stop acting like a baby.” He laughed, forcefully uncrossing my arms and brining my hands down to lay on his tattooed chest, his larger hands holding mine there so I couldn’t move. “My parents really really like you though.” He smiled. 

“It was pretty hot watching you help your mom today.” I smirked, moving my body down so I was laying on top of him, his hands gliding down my back and stopping at my waist. “And it was pretty hot watching you help my mom cook.” He smiled, bringing one of his hands up to move my hair out of my face. “I love you so much.” He said softly. 

After all this time, he still managed to make me so nervous. I could feel my heart beat speed up and my cheeks grow warm as a small smile made its way onto my face. “I love you too, cowboy.” 

“Ya know, I’ve only gotten one kiss today.” Jean pout, moving his hand to my cheek, running his thumb across my bottom lip. 

I smirked, scooting up so I could connect our lips, his hand moving from my jaw and to the back of my head, pushing me closer to instantly deepen it. His tongue gently slid into my mouth but I could tell there was no sexual intent with it. He just held me close as our lips moved together, my fingers lacing through his soft hair. 

I smiled into the kiss making us break apart. Jean pulling back with a handsome smirk on his face. “What?” He asked. 

“It’s time to go to sleep, loser.” I pulled back, rolling off him and to the side, making sure I stayed in his arms. 

“Whatever.” He pout before pulling me closer, kissing my forehead gently. “Good night, brat.”

“‘Night, stallion.” I laughed before closing my eyes, instantly falling into a deep sleep.


	15. betrayal

The days off seemed to move by so quickly. After coming home from Jean’s parents we spent a couple nights out and hanging out with Marco until Sasha and Connie had returned back from their trips. Sasha instantly spent multiple nights with Niccolo whom she clearly missed very much. Jean and I had also visited my family which was actually a lot of fun. Jean was nervous of course but in the end everything worked out. 

We only had about 4 days left before we had to return back to work and I honestly didn’t want it to end. Next episode would be the beginning of us filming Assassin’s Bullet and I knew even on set I was going to cry like a baby even though Sasha wasn’t actually going to die. Just the simple thought of losing my best friend was enough to make me shed a tear. 

I laid on the couch, the tv on as it played in the background, my face buried in the bright screen of my phone. A bottle of Pink Whitney and Malibu sat on the coffee table, untouched as I waited for a certain friend to come over so we could get drunk and act like idiots together. 

The glass doors to the balcony sat open, letting the warm night air move into the apartment to create a comfortable atmosphere. The sound of the hot tub running could be heard from outside as my bathing suit clung to my body, Jean’s t-shirt over top to keep my skin from being completely cold. 

I smiled, watching Jean’s snap story of him and the boys out at some random club, along with multiple snaps he’s personally sent to me of decorative plants around the bar with random captions like ‘this made me think of you’. I laughed, knowing he was probably already drunk considering the context made no sense. The small bubble loaded in again and I quickly clicked the red square to open another photo of him, a huge grin on his face with the caption ‘I louv yoi’. I screenshot the image, knowing I could use it to my advantage at one point before replying with the correct spelling of ‘I love you’. 

Seconds later I had received a message from Connie that made the smile on my face widen. 

From: Connie  
‘Dude, he won’t shut up about you. You got my man whipped.’ 

To: Connie  
‘As he should be’ 

I laughed, sending the response before I heard the sound of the doorbell ring, knocking me out of my focus on the phone in my hands. I sat up from the couch, tossing my phone to the other end before placing my feet onto the cold tile floor and making my way over to the door, swinging it open to reveal Hitch. I motioned for her to enter which she gladly did, her hands filled with her purse and a bag of spare clothes along with a bottle of Hennessy. 

I shut the door, watching as she sat everything onto the island that was centered in the kitchen before a sigh of relief left her lips. “Girl, I am so happy you invited me over.” She paused, removing her shirt from her body to reveal her bikini top. “Marlo and Floch were getting on my nerves.” She groaned, rolling her shirt into a ball before shoving it into her bag. 

“What happened?” I asked, pulling Jean’s shirt over my head, tossing it onto one of the bar stools. 

She gave me the typical ‘you should already know’ look before pulling her shorts down her legs. “They’re currently drunk while playing that fucking car soccer game or whatever it is while screaming at each other from the opposite rooms and I just cannot handle it.” She laughed as she pulled her shorter hair into a lower bun. “Living with them is like being a mother.” 

I smiled, shaking my head. “I feel like that’s how Marco feels sometimes.” I laughed before making my way over to the coffee table to grab my phone and the other two bottles of alcohol. Hitch playfully rolled her eyes before we made our way outside and instantly got ourselves situated into the warm steamy water. My shoulders instantly relaxing as I felt the jets hit my back.

“So how are you and your man?” Hitch smirked, pouring a glass of regular lemonade to mix with the pink vodka. 

“We’re really fucking great.” I smiled, watching as Hitch moved the drink in my direction, motioning for me to take it. I gladly grabbed the cold glass from her hands, bringing it to my lips and taking a drink of the icy beverage that tasted simply of lemonade. 

Hitch smirked, making herself a drink as well. I knew by the look on her face she was going to get every juicy detail about our relationship as the night went on. One thing I loved about Hitch was how insanely chill she was about everything. She was the only friend I could talk about sex with without anyone getting shy or awkward and I loved it about her. She was an open book about pretty much everything and from some of the stories she’s shared, I could just tell Marlo was a lucky guy. 

After a couple drinks the two of us started to loosen up as we talked away, music playing in the background but neither of us payed much attention to it. “Have you heard about Annie and Armin?” Hitch asked. 

I raised an eyebrow, confused with what she meant. “Annie and Armin? What about them?” I was surprised to hear the two names together considering I’d never seen the two hang out together much but then again I wasn’t exactly super close with either of them. 

“You don’t know?!” Hitch’s eyes lit up, clearly excited to share the information with me. “They’re dating!” She smiled. “And get this, Armin’s totally a bottom.”

My eyes widened, my jaw dropping. “No way! I thought her and Bert were a thing?” I gave a confused look, remembering how Annie always seemed nervous whenever I mentioned the two together. 

Hitch shook her head. “Nope. I guess she just didn’t know how to tell you guys it wasn’t like that. It’s obvious Berthodlt likes her though but she’s so set on ocean boy.” Hitch laughed. “Oh my god don’t say anything though, she hasn’t told many people.” Hitch brought her hand up to her mouth, realizing she had said too much. 

I laughed, rolling my eyes. “I won’t say anything, I promise.” I smiled, finishing the last of my third drink, ready to make a fourth. 

Eventually we were pretty much drunk yet still somewhat aware of our surroundings. Of course we were talking loud and about some inappropriate things that we shouldn’t be talking about outside but neither of us cared and we probably weren’t gonna care in the morning either. 

“Dude he’s literally so fucking hot.” I laughed. “And his mouth and hands? Fucking heaven sent.” I could tell my face was hot from blushing but I wasn’t sober enough to care as we just kept talking about it. 

“Okay but you have to tell me how big he is.” Hitch laughed, nudging my arm. “Take a guess.” I smirked. 

Hitch brought her finger to her chin, thinking for a moment before turning her gaze to mine. “6 1/2?” she stated as I shook my head, her eyes widening. “Come on, that’s how big Marlo is! Is he bigger or smaller?” She asked. 

I laughed, pointing my finger up. “7?” She asked again. “8.” I smirked, watching as her jaw dropped. “Girl, are you okay?” She placed a hand on my shoulder before we both burst into laughter. “Please, I’ve had bigger.” I laughed. “Well, only once and it honestly wasn’t great simply because of his size.”

“Who?!” Hitch asked, tugging onto my arm. 

“If I tell you, you cannot say a single word. Especially cause it’s the past and it’s kind of weird talking about it.” Hitch nodded before motioning for me to go on. “Erwin.” I quickly stated, avoiding eye contact with the girl. 

“Okay but now you have to tell me the size.” She pushed. “Bigger than 8?” She asked, clearly in shock, even more so in her drunken state. “If I had to guess I’d simply say 10.” I awkwardly took a sip of my drink. 

“10?!” Hitch yelled a little too loud as I placed my pointer finger against her lips, leaning into her shoulder. “It hurt, I’ll say that.” I paused as I heard the music slowly cut off and the sound of my phone ringing replacing it. I laughed, reaching over Hitch’s shoulder to check my phone. The screen was blurry but I could still make out my boyfriends name on the screen. 

Hitch reached up, grabbing my phone from my hands before answering the FaceTime call. “Can we help you?” She asked, her tone filled with nothing but attitude as she swung her arm over my shoulders, pulling me close to her. 

Marco was on screen, an awkward smile on his face as he realized not even we were able to help him. “Aaaaand you guys are also drunk, great.” He laughed. “Jean was begging me to call you so here he is.” Marco smiled, turning the camera to show Jean who gladly took the phone from his friend. I could tell they were walking as buildings and people moved passed them. “Babe.” Jean slurred out, smirking before stumbling over slightly, Marco moving to his side quickly as he held him up. “Wait, who are you with?” He squinted, clearly not being able to make out Hitch as she laughed. “That’s Hitch.” I heard Marco whisper as Jean’s eyes widened, a smile making it’s way onto his face as he waved. “Is (y/n) there?” He looked up at Marco who looked into the camera, mouthing an apology. “I’m gonna let you girls go. He just wanted to see you for a second.” Marco laughed as Jean’s mouth dropped open. “No! Don’t! I miss-“ and he was cut off by the sound of the call ending. 

Hitch laughed, tossing my phone back onto the table. “I knew you’d end up with him. Annie said it’d be Reiner.” She smirked, shaking her head. “Oh how she was wrong.” 

“Reiner?” I raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Annie would even think that but then again I wasn’t thinking very straight right now anyway and it was slowly getting worse with every sip of my drink. 

“Yeah. I guess he likes you and mentioned something about you two hooking up, I don’t know.” She laughed. “But Annie was convinced you’d end up with him.” 

My smile fell, not liking anything she just told me. “Reiner doesn’t like me. We agreed it was just sex.” 

Hitch raised an eyebrow before hysterically laughing, pushing my arm. “You must be an idiot. Of course he’d agree to it if he knew it’s the only thing he’d get. Isn’t that what you said Jean did too?” 

My jaw dropped, realizing she was definitely more drunk than me and in the morning wouldn’t remember these words. Although I loved Hitch, she sometimes said things that shouldn’t exactly be said but she had a tendency to be a loud mouth, especially when intoxicated. “Jean and Reiner are two different people-“ she cut me off. “Yeah and Annie is one of Reiner’s best friends. He likes you.”

“Well it doesn’t matter.” I sighed. “I’m with Jean so how other men feel about me isn’t important.” I finished the last of my drink, handing the empty cup to Hitch so she could pour more. “Especially cause Reiner and I don’t exactly know each other. We were never close. I don’t even know something as basic as his favorite color.” I laughed, starting to loosen up again. “So him having a thing for me doesn’t matter.”

“Fair.” She nodded. “I knew it wouldn’t be him anyway.” Hitch shrugged. “You definitely had a thing for Kirstein for a loooong time.” She smirked. 

The night went on to the point we decided we needed to stop before it was too late. We didn’t bother cleaning up the bottles, deciding to deal with it the next morning when we weren’t drunk. Hitch had passed out on the couch before even changing from her swim suit as I managed to make my way back to my room without falling over. I changed from the swim suit into one of Jean’s shirts and crawled my way into bed, immediately passing out as my body made contact with the soft, cold mattress. 

The next morning I was woken up by the ringing of my phone, directly next to my ear. My eyes shot open, not expecting the loud noise. I sat up, looking down at my phone that was placed by my pillow, Jean’s contact picture on screen as my ringtone played. 

I frowned, not happy with the way I had been woken up from my deep sleep. I slid my finger across the screen, answering the FaceTime call, a cheery Jean appearing on the screen. He was still in bed, his hair a mess as it fell in his face, his chain wrapped around his neck, clearly not had been taken off from the previous night. “There’s my girl.” He smirked, the fact he had just woken up extremely evident due to his half lidded eyes and his deep, hoarse morning voice. 

I could feel my legs weaken the second he spoke, butterflies erupting in my empty stomach. I picked up the phone fully before laying back down. “If you’re gonna call me looking all sexy like that you might as well just come rail me.” I laughed as he lazily smiled. “Don’t tempt me.” 

I rolled my eyes, bringing the covers up so they covered my cold body. “So why are you calling me at...” I paused, clicking the screen to check the time that read 2pm. My eyes shot open, not realizing how late I’d slept in. “Never mind.” I laughed. “I wonder if Hitch is still here.” I thought allowed going to my messages to see she in fact had left as she texted me to let me know. “Well now I feel lazy.” I laughed, watching as Jean stood out of bed and made his way over to his bathroom, propping the phone up onto the sink. He was shirtless, the only piece of clothing on his body being his tight briefs that showed pretty much everything. “Nuh uh. You’re not calling me just so you can do all this.” I rolled my eyes as he defensively held up his arms. “I am just standing here.” 

“Okay, tease, so why did you call me?” I raised an eyebrow. 

“You wanna come over later?” He smiled as he squeezed his face wash onto his hands before massaging it into his skin. 

“Sure but it’ll most definitely be later.” I smiled softly. “I have to clean up the house and go grocery shopping cause Sasha has no self control.” I laughed. 

Jean and I talked for a few more minutes before hanging up the call so I could get started on the day. I checked more of my messages to see Sasha had made plans to go out with Mikasa later so I knew she probably wouldn’t be home at all today or tonight. 

I sighed to myself, remembering what Hitch had told me about Reiner. It didn’t bother me much and the fact that he possibly likes me didn’t matter, it was just weird to me how I never would’ve noticed. But like I had said last night, Reiner and I weren’t close, at all. I didn’t even know the man’s middle name. It’s not like he was Connie or someone I knew, then I’d be a little worried. 

I eventually got the house cleaned up and the balcony from Hitch and I’s little party last night. Music blasted in the background as I got ready to head out for the store, hopefully getting back at a decent time so I wasn’t going to Jean’s place too late. Sasha at one point did come home for an hour before she soon left again, meaning the house was once again empty. Soon I’d finished my makeup and headed out to pick up food I knew would be gone within a week.

*At Jean’s apartment* 

“Oi, Connie.” Jean peaked into the living room, watching as his friend turned around and lifted one side of his headset so he could hear him speak. “What’s up?” Connie asked. 

“Do you still have my one cologne?” Jean walked fully into the room as Connie pointed to his bedroom door. “Yeah it’s in there on the nightstand by my phone.” 

Jean nodded as Connie went back to his game. He made his way into his friend’s bedroom, stepping over multiple piles of clothes before reaching for the body spray that sat on the wooden nightstand. 

He had the bottle in hand when Connie suddenly got a notification on his phone, the screen lighting up in the dark room instantly attracting Jean’s attention. It seemed to be a photo memory reading ‘two years ago today’. Jean couldn’t exactly make out the photo but he could tell (y/n) was in it so, out of curiosity, he typed in his friend’s password and unlocked the phone, the notification instantly taking him to what he wanted to see. 

Jean turned back to the door, making sure no one was looking before going back to the phone, clicking on the photo to see the full image and in that moment, he wished he never did. 

On the screen was Connie and his girlfriend, clearly both of them drunk. They stood in front of a mirror as Connie hugged the girl close and none of this would’ve been a big problem if they weren’t both completely naked in the photo. 

Jean felt his grip on the phone tighten, his jaw clenching as he felt his stomach drop. He either had two options, he could confront Connie and get answers as to why he still had the picture or he could simply murder the bastard. 

He angrily made his way out of Connie’s room, the phone still in hand as he walked over to where Connie sat on the couch, mindlessly staring at the tv screen in front of him. Jean wasted no time in grabbing Connie’s headset, yanking it off of his head. “What the fuck man?” Connie gasped, watching as Jean yanked his controller out of hand as well, tossing the set onto the adjacent couch. “Bro, are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” Connie yelled, standing off the couch. 

Jean grabbed the collar of Connie’s t-shirt, the fabric balled up in his hands as he walked Connie over to the wall, forcefully shoving his body against it, knocking the wind out of Connie as he coughed for air. 

Jean held Connie’s shirt in his hand before holding the phone up to show him the picture. “Wanna tell me what the fuck this is?” Jean raised an eyebrow as Connie’s eyes widened in shock, not expecting Jean to find said photo. “Dude I can explain!” Connie quickly stated but Jean was so mad he didn’t even want an explanation, he simply wanted to hurt him as his temper started getting the best of him. 

He threw the phone onto the hardwood floors, more than likely shattering it as Connie screamed. “What the hell?!” He yelled, shoving Jean back, forcing him to let go of his shirt.

Marco had came out of his bedroom, a worried expression on his face. “Woah, what’s going on?” He asked. 

Jean glared back at Marco for a second before turning back to Connie, quickly raising his fist to punch him but Marco was quick to latch his arms under Jean’s armpits, forcing him back. “Calm down man. Why are you so worked up?” He asked as Jean forced Marco off of him. “I don’t know, ask this fucking piece of shit I thought I could trust why he had a fucking photo of him and MY girlfriend naked?!” Jean yelled, moving back to Connie to force him against the wall again. 

Marco’s eyes widened, looking over at Connie. “Wait, what?” He asked softly. 

Jean quickly collided his fist with Connie’s stomach as he hunched over in pain, Jean’s grip still tight on his shirt, indicating he wasn’t gonna let him go anywhere. “Tell me right now why you had that picture and I might consider not fucking throwing you into oncoming traffic.” He growled. Nothing but anger ran through his veins and he was borderline not even thinking straight. Jean felt so betrayed and hurt, never expecting his friend to do something like this to him. It hurt even more knowing Connie probably would’ve never told him about it either. 

Connie flinched avoiding all eye contact with Jean. He was conflicted, not knowing if he should lie or tell him the truth. “I didn’t think it was a big deal considering you couldn’t see anything. I had her covered.” Connie flinched again as Jean raised his fist at him, threatening to punch the male. “Okay okay.” Connie cried. “Look, I don’t know if I can tell you.” 

Jean grit his teeth, his fist clenching even more. “You better fucking say it before I kill you.” 

“Jean, I’m serious, man. I don’t think you want to know. You’ll hate me forever.” Connie could feel tears forming in his eyes, wishing this moment wasn’t happening. Wishing he would’ve just deleted the photo before. 

“You asshole, just tell me dammit!” Jean yelled again. 

Marco stood behind the two on guard, ready to pull Jean back, knowing he was ready to swing at any second. 

“Jean I-“ “Jesus Christ you’ve already done enough and I already fucking caught you so just fucking tell me before I-“ Connie cut Jean off, tired of the threats he was receiving as he blurted out what he’d been hiding for years now. 

“I fucking like her, okay?!”


	16. talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i know quite a few of you just came from tik tok (mine is @ kecchan. if you already follow me hi yes it’s me) and i just wanna say thank you. i’m fr so happy so many people like this story. y’all really the best 😚

“I like her. There, are you happy now?” Connie avoided all eye contact with Jean whom held him in place, his raised fist dropping as Connie finally confessed. “This better not be some sort of sick fucking joke!” Jean yelled, leaning in closer to Connie. 

“Why the the hell would I make a joke while you’re standing here threatening my life!?” Connie cried, tears now pouring out of his eyes as his hands shook, terrified he was about to lose his best friend. 

“It doesn’t make any damn sense!” Jean growled before forcefully removing Connie’s back off the wall, turning them both around as he shoved him back onto the arm of the couch. Connie stumbling over until he laid on the black cushions, his hazel eyes widening, terrified of Jean’s every move. Jean grit his teeth, pointing a finger at Connie who clenched his first around one of the soft blankets that laid on the back of the couch, hoping to stop the anxious shaking. “You’re the one who helped ME get with her! You encouraged ME to go to dance with her that night! You’ve spent years teasing me about it! You do nothing but hook up with random girls every weekend! How the fuck do you like her and then do all of that!?” Jean was furious, his entire face red as he continued to yell. His volume not lowering for even a second. 

Connie’s eyes softened as he clenched his jaw before making direct eye contact with Jean. “Because...” he paused for a moment, sitting up even more so he was closer to his friend who angrily stood before him. “You have multiple sketch books filled with nothing but drawings of her! A whole album in your phone dedicated to pictures of her! A playlist for her! She’s been your home and lock screen and half your social media feed since we were 16! You keep a Polaroid of her in your wallet, Jean!” Connie was yelling as tears continued to slide down his face, his breathing getting heavier the more he spoke. “I couldn’t fucking compete! The way you look at her! The way she looks at you! I couldn’t take that away from you or her! Both of you may have been blind to it, but anybody with eyes could see how much you two meant to each other and I wasn’t going to ruin that for either of you.” 

Jean and Marco both stood in shock, not expecting the rant from Connie who before could barely form a sentence. Jean clenched his fist again, taking a step closer to Connie who slowly scooted back further onto the couch. “That doesn’t give you any right to keep such a vulnerable picture of her.” Jean growled, no longer yelling but anger still loomed in his voice. 

“I know.” Connie choked. “I’m sorry.” 

Jean laughed as he turned around, his hand rubbing his forehead in annoyance. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening. He never in his life thought Connie would be hiding something like this. It made him question if he could truly trust his friend and he hated it. He hated everything that was happening but he just couldn’t control himself. “You’re not sorry.” Jean spat, turning back around. “I know if I never found it you would’ve never told me.” Jean frowned, watching as Connie’s eyes averted their gaze to the wall, avoiding all eye contact with him. 

“I just knew it was the only time I’d get to be close with her. I knew it would never happen again. I’d never get to touch or kiss or feel her ever again. I wanted to remember it.” Connie paused, reaching his shaky hand up to wipe his eyes. “Because even then I knew she’d end up being yours.” Connie looked up, staring directly into Jean’s narrow eyes. “She just wanted to fuck me. I was nothing more and I accepted it.” 

“That doesn’t give you any fucking right! Do you understand how intimate that picture is?! Do you understand how that makes me feel?!” Jean was once again yelling. He felt sick to his stomach, almost wanting to throw up at how insane this entire situation was. 

“She was covered.” Connie nervously defended. 

“Oh. Okay. You’re right. That makes it totally fucking okay!” Jean stated in a sarcastic tone. “As long as she’s covered it’s fine that she’s naked.” 

“Dude, I said I was sorry!” Connie’s voice raised as Jean gave him a challenging look. “Sorry, huh? Ya know what, I’m sorry too. I’m sorry that you’re too much of a fucking idiot to see what the hell you did wrong!” 

“Jean, that’s uncalled for.” Marco sternly said to his friend who ignored the statement as he continued spitting insults at Connie who was too scared to do anything other than repeatedly apologize. 

*outside the apartment*

I smiled, making my way out of the elevator onto the floor that Jean’s apartment was on. I was giddy, happy I finally got to see him and it’s only been a few days. 

The closer I walked I could hear faint yelling, assuming it was the neighbors arguing about whatever. 

As I got even closer I paused, realizing I knew those voices. It wasn’t the neighbors, it was Jean and I’m assuming Connie. Their voices echoed throughout the empty corridor and I knew for a fact almost everyone on the floor or around it could hear them. 

I sped up, quickly making my way over to the door, not wasting anytime knocking. I pulled the knob, pushing the barrier open, the yelling now as clear as day. 

Connie sat on the couch, his fists tightly clenched together as he looked up at Jean in pure horror. Jean was screaming about something but I wasn’t focusing in on what it was about.

The only one who had noticed that I had entered was Marco, who stood behind the two, a shocked expression on his face as he stared at me before slowly turning his head to look back at the two who were fighting. 

“Jean.” I said his name sternly, throwing my purse onto the floor, aggressively shutting the door behind me. 

No answer... 

“Jean.” I growled again, making my way closer. 

Still no answer... “(Y/n), I wouldn’t-“ Marco worriedly went to reach for my arm but I swat his hand away. 

“Goddammit, Jean!” I yelled, grabbing onto his bicep. 

“Shut up, Marco!” He yelled, turning around, forcefully shoving my entire body. I stumbled back, almost falling over until I felt a pair of warm arms embrace me, holding me close. 

Jean’s eyes widened, realizing it wasn’t Marco who he had just pushed back. “Look what you did.” Connie snapped, a ticked off look sitting upon his tear stained face. 

I watched as Jean’s angered expression fell into one of complete worry. Marco’s arms held me tightly as he snapped at his best friend. “Jean!” He yelled in a tone and volume I had never heard from the soft boy. “It’s time you calm down.” 

“Babe I-“ he paused looking back at Connie for a moment before turning back to me. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here and I-“ I cut him off as I moved out of Marco’s grip, using all my strength to shove Jean, his back hitting the wall rather hard. A loud ‘thud’ echoed throughout the now silent room. “Lay your hands on me again and you’re gonna be sorry.” I glared before turning to Connie. “Now what the fuck is going on? Why do you look like your life just flashed before your eyes?” I pointed to Connie before turning back to Jean. “And why are you in hear yelling like a maniac?”

The two males glanced at each other for a second before Jean’s gazed turned to the floor. I followed his eyes, looking to see Connie’s phone laying upside down. 

Jean slowly kneeled down, picking it up. The screen wasn’t shattered, but it was severely cracked, showing that it had been thrown to the ground. Jean looked back up from the phone before turning the screen to me, an all too familiar photo coming into view. 

It was the night Connie and I had hooked up. Neither of us were extremely drunk when it happened but it was enough to take the picture without a single care, swearing we’d never show anyone. I of course had deleted it already, knowing it wasn’t right to keep it while I was in a relationship, not that I wanted too anyway. 

My gaze turned to Connie who looked completely terrified, tears still slowly making their way out of his eyes. “Why do you still have that?” I asked softly, not wanting to scare him even more than he clearly already was. 

Connie’s eyes turned to the left as he avoided mine, clearly ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry.” Was all he said before slowly stood from the couch, grabbing his phone from Jean’s hands before he walked over to the kitchen table, grabbing his car keys and without another word, left the apartment. 

I turned back to Jean who also looked ashamed of himself but clearly for different reasons. “So are you gonna explain?” I raised an eyebrow. “Cause I can tell you took this too far and I’m a little disappointed I’m gonna be honest.” I crossed my arms as Jean’s head hung low, his hand coming up to run through his hair. 

“Connie has to tell you or it wouldn’t be right.” He sighed, his face still burning red from yelling. “God I- I’m so sorry I shoved you, I didn’t-“ I cut him off, rolling my eyes as an irritated laugh left my lips. “I don’t wanna hear it. Seriously. What I want to know is why he had the photo and what lead up to you screaming like a fucking psychopath?” I crossed my arms.

“Like I said, Connie has to be the one to tell you.” Jean sternly stated as Marco agreed. “He’s right, (y/n). It wouldn’t be fair if we did.” 

Jean slowly made his way over to me, gently placing his large palms against my jawline, holding my face so I’d look into his eyes that were filled with nothing but anger and sadness. They looked dull almost. “I love you so much. I really do.” He whispered before leaning down to gently kiss my forehead. I shook my head, leaning back as he still held my face. “Jean I can’t do this right now.” I removed his hands off me, turning the opposite way. “I need to know what’s going on.” 

“Whatever.” Jean mumbled before he did the same as Connie, grabbing his car keys before leaving the apartment, silence filling the room as the door clicked shut behind him. 

The two of us left in the room stood in silence for a moment. I thought to myself, racketing my brain of every possible answer as to what happened, when suddenly it clicked. 

“Marco.” I said his name softly. 

“Yeah?” He looked over at me. 

“Connie likes me, doesn’t he?” I asked. 

Marco’s eyes widened, giving me a clear answer that I was right. “How did you...?” He trailed off. 

“Why else would he keep it?” I sighed. “I know for a fact he didn’t forget about it considering he brought it up not too long ago, before Jean and I of course.” I turned my body so I could sit down onto the couch, my arms still crossed over my chest. “Plus why else would Jean react like that? If you haven’t noticed, he’s extremely possessive, finding out something such as Connie liking me is the only thing I can think of that would make him go feral like that.” 

Marco laughed at my choice of words before making his way over to the couch and sitting down next to me. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. “I’m fine.” I nodded. “I never really saw this coming but I’m fine. It’s just gonna be hard getting anything through Jean’s thick skull and it’s not gonna surprise me if he stays with me for a few nights.” I sighed. 

“You’re gonna let him?” Marco raised an eyebrow. 

“Please, I have to. He’d do the same if it were Sasha and I fighting. Plus if I don’t he’d probably just waste money on a hotel.” I sighed again. 

I suddenly heard my phone ringing from inside my purse that laid by the door. I stood from the couch and made my way over, digging through the bag to pull out my phone. The screen held Jean’s contact name and I wasted no time in answering. “What?” I stated quickly. 

“Come talk to him. He’s at the park on that one bench him and Sasha used to smoke on.” He stated as I raised an eyebrow. “You followed him, didn’t you?” I asked. 

“Yes.” Jean sighed. “Please just go-“  
I cut him off. “Well, since you went out of your way to see where he went, I think you should get out and talk to him like an adult instead of screaming at him for your entire apartment building to hear.” I sarcastically stated, irritated with how immature he was being. 

“Babe, stop.” He growled. “I’m not in the mood for your attitude.”

“I’ll go talk to him but I’m gonna have a talk with you too. I want you at my apartment before midnight.” I sternly ordered before quickly hanging up the call, turning back to Marco. “I have to go.” I sighed as Marco nodded. 

I rushed out of the building as quickly as I could and to the park, arriving within 10 minutes. 

I shut my car door, crossing my arms as the cold night air blew. The park was dead and not a single soul was around. The only lighting being the orange tinted lanterns that lit up the pathway to the main picnic area. The bench Jean had mentioned was further out and pretty much always vacant. Connie and Sasha found it the perfect place to just relax and get high, something they’ve done together for years here. 

I made my way passed the gazebo, away from the street lights and threw the few bushes you had to pass to get to the area. 

I eventually made my way through only to see Jean was right. Connie sat on the bench, the only light in the area being the bright full moon that made the water of the large pond glisten. I could only see the back of his head as he just seemed to stare ahead. 

As I got closer he could hear my footsteps as he quickly turned around to see who it was. “Oh, it’s you.” He sighed, turning back around to face the body of water before him. 

I made my way around the bench, sitting next to him. He glanced over at me, a sad expression on his face, his dab pen in hand, clearly trying to do something to calm himself down. “How’d you know I was here?” He asked, bringing the pen to his lips. 

“Jean followed you.” I stated as he just shook his head, forcing a laugh out. “Of course he did.” He fully placed the pen in his mouth, hitting it before removing it, blowing the smoke into the air before coughing. 

“That’s enough.” I laughed softly, taking it from his hands, placing the pen into my hoodie pocket. “Okay, mom.” He forced another laugh before looking back out to the water. “I’m assuming he told you.” He sighed, his fingers lacing together as he fidgeted his thumbs. I smiled softly, placing my smaller hand atop his. “He didn’t have too.” I said quietly. 

“You already knew?” He turned his gaze to me, a shocked expression on his face. 

I shook my head. “No. I just pieced it together.” I watched as his expression relaxed. “Do you hate me?” He sighed.

I chuckled softly, rolling my eyes. “If I hated you, would I be here right now?” I raised an eyebrow as he gave me a weak smile. “I guess not.” He turned his palm, fidgeting with my fingers instead, I just let him, knowing it would help him stop being so anxious. “Jean probably does though.” He said sadly. 

“Jean’s the one who told me to come out here. I promise he doesn’t. He’s gonna be stubborn and act like a dick, I promise, but just give him a couple days to calm down and I’m sure you guys will talk it out.” I reassured as I felt his grip on my hand tighten. “I can tell he knows he took it too far. He won’t admit it but I know he knows. After you left, his body language changed entirely.” 

“He has every right to be upset with me.” Connie sighed. “I shouldn’t of kept that picture of us.” He bit his lip, beginning to pick at the skin with his teeth. “How he reacted was fair. I’d be just as mad if I found out my best friend kept nude pictures of my girlfriend.” 

“I’m a little upset with you, I’ll admit.” I turned my gaze to the water, briefly admiring how pretty the smaller area was. “It wasn’t right.” I whispered. 

“I know.” I could feel him tense up next to me, his voice cracking, showing he was starting to tear up again. 

“Don’t cry.” I said softly, squeezing his hand. 

“I just feel like such an ass.” He mumbled. 

“Why haven’t you told anybody?” I asked as he sighed, leaning his back into the bench as his shoulders relaxed. “I knew it wouldn’t make a difference. You’d end up with Jean either way so I didn’t think there was any good reason to say something.” He sighed. 

“I’m not gonna say you’re wrong, cause you aren’t. I love him, a lot.” I didn’t sugarcoat it, knowing it would only hurt him more. “But what made you tell him? Why didn’t you just lie and tell him you forgot about it?” I asked as Connie shook his head. “He had me against the wall, ready to punch me to death. I was too scared to lie.” Connie laughed softly. “Jean can be pretty scary when you piss him off.”

I smiled, happy to see him show some form of joy even if it was small. “I do want you to know that I care about you but we can’t be more than friends. Ever.” I said softly as he sighed. “I know, and that’s fine, really. I never wanted to be more than that. I like being single and getting to do who and what I want, it’s just you hit really fucking different.” He admitted, his big hazel eyes staring directly into mine. “In more than just a sexual way but I know my boundaries. I’m happy to just be friends with you. I’d never take you away from Jean. I’ve never seen him so happy before.” He smiled, softly. “I’m really happy for the both of you, I am.” 

“I appreciate it.” I squeezed his hand again. “You’re a good friend. Sure what you did wasn’t right, but the fact you put all of your feelings aside, just to see Jean happy is really sweet.”

“Yeah.” He whispered, squeezing my hand once more. 

I stood from the bench, pulling him up with me. I turned before pulling him into a tight hug, my arms wrapping around his torso as I laid my head into his chest. He tensed up for a moment before his body relaxed, his arms wrapping around my figure, his hand tightly gripping onto the back my hoodie as he held me. 

We stood in silence for a few minutes before I slowly pulled back, looking up at him. “I have to go.” I gave him a soft smile but he didn’t say anything. He just stared at me, examining my face. “Connie.” I said his name softly as he averted his eyes. “Sorry.” He mumbled, releasing the hug. 

I reached into my hoodie pocket, pulling out the dab pen to hand back to him. “I’ll leave you to have your fun.” I brought my hands to his arms. “I’m gonna talk to him. I promise your friendship will be fine.” I reassured. “Thank you.” He whispered, immediately bringing the pen to his lips again as he turned and threw himself back on the bench. 

We said our goodbyes and I drove back to my apartment. The area still vacant as Sasha hadn’t returned home and she probably wasn’t going too. 

I threw my stuff onto the couch and made my way over to the liquor cabinet, pulling out the half empty bottle of Hennessy Hitch had brought last night. I didn’t even bother turning on any lights, the room lit up by the moon through the balcony window. Oh how things could change within 24 hours. I knew Jean and I would end up in an argument considering he was already in a pissy mood and it would only irritate me more. 

I brought the bottle to my lips, not even bothering to mix it with anything as I took a huge gulp, my throat burning as I swallowed. I checked the time to see it was only 10:30. I had no clue where Jean was and he wasn’t answering any of my messages. I leaned against the island, my elbow resting against the hard marble counter as my hand met my forehead, rubbing in irritation. “God, why are men so stupid?” I groaned. 

Suddenly the apartment door swung open, my gaze shooting upwards to see Jean as he slammed the door behind him and made his way over to the bar stool that sat on the opposite side of the island, facing me. He sat down, a scowl on his face. “Excellent knocking skills.” I rolled my eyes. 

He furrowed his brows, his frown deepening. “You gonna test my patience tonight?” He yanked the bottle from my hand, tilting his head back as he took a drink, swallowing with a straight face before wiping his mouth. “I don’t know, you gonna answer my texts?” I raised an eyebrow. Jean irritably laughed, nodding his head. “I was driving. Unless you want me to risk my life just to answer you?” He asked, taking another swig of the bottle. 

“I’m not gonna fight with you.” I sighed. “Where were you?” I asked as he placed the bottle back down, leaning back into the bar stool. “I was just driving around.” He looked around the area, clearly checking to see if Sasha was anywhere in sight before turning back to me. “What did he say?” He asked. 

“I’m not telling you. You need to go talk to him yourself. I’m not your messenger.” I snapped. 

“Did he try anything?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“If you consider hugging trying something, then yeah sure.” I shrugged as Jean rolled his eyes. Tension was building between us and I could tell he wanted to snap at any second. “You took it too far.” I pushed. 

“Okay so you’re siding with him now?” He motioned his hand out. “It was a nude. You two were naked together! I thought I could trust him cause you two sleeping together meant nothing and it was soooo long ago but here we are.” 

“It shouldn’t matter what it meant to him. It was just sex to me. I’m the girlfriend here. You have to trust ME.” I pointed to myself. 

“And I do but when my best friend tells me he likes my girlfriend after I find out he has pictures of you two the same night you guys fucked, I’m gonna be a little pissed, don’t ya think?” He leaned forward, once again picking up the Hennessy. 

“I’m not saying you don’t have a right to be mad. You do. I’m saying you didn’t have a right to smash his phone and scare the living shit out of him.” My volume was getting higher with every word. “It’s Connie. He really probably DIDN’T think it was a big deal, trust me, I’m pretty upset about it too considering it’s my body.” I motioned to myself. “I’m not saying either of you are in the right, cause neither of you are. I just don’t wanna see you specifically throw away a friendship because of something this stupid.”

Jean’s fingers began tapping the bottle. “I know I overreacted and was an ass and I’m sorry for pushing you, but I have every right to be mad.” He turned his head down. 

“I’m tired of it.” I whispered. 

He looked up quickly, a concerned expression on his face. “Tired of what?” He asked. 

“Tired of us getting in these situations about the same damn thing. It makes me feel like you don’t trust me.” I watched as his expression dropped, a frown making it’s way onto his face. “I trust you.” He softly said, reaching out to hold my hand but I pulled mine away. “Do you? I understand getting jealous about random guys, sure that’s hot, but punching Eren? Asking me multiple times about Reiner? I can tell you get real tense around someone you know I’ve been with and it’s not fair to me. I have never once mentioned anyone you’ve ever slept with!” I shouted as his jaw tightened. “I don’t even know the names of the people I’ve had sex with. I was drunk for most of them! But I’m friends with most of the men that have seen you, MY girlfriend, naked.” He growled. 

“I was single! I like sex! What am I some sort of slut to you now too? Is what Floch said how you feel? Huh?” I was yelling now and I could tell by the look on his face he was offended. “No goddammit! But you’re mine! I’m allowed to get a little jealous around guys I know who’d kill to be in my spot!” He defended and I sighed, knowing he was partly right considering Reiner was now a factor in this as well but he didn’t need to know that. 

“Jean, I love you, okay? I’m not gonna watch you lose your best friend and some of your other friends just cause of something as simple as them seeing me sexually or finding me attractive.” He went to take another drink of the alcohol but I reached over, grabbing the bottle from his hands. “We can’t be together if it’s gonna make you lose everyone around you.” I sighed. 

“You’re not breaking up with me.” He said sternly. “I’ve spent years trying to have you and you’re finally mine, I’m not losing that.” 

“I don’t want to break up with you but if we keep having this same jealousy argument I cannot watch you lose all of your friends for me.” I stared straight into his eyes as he grit his teeth. “I’m sorry.” He looked away. “I just can’t help myself, okay? At any point in time you could find someone who can give you everything I can’t-“ I cut him off. “Jean who else could do for me what you’ve already done? Huh? You’re constantly putting me before yourself. Constantly calling me and checking up on me. Snapping me really cute drunk pictures of yourself while you’re out. Connie and Marco have both told me you never shut up about me. Who one earth could be better than you?” I raised an eyebrow. “Jean I have never in my life had feelings for someone. Ever. I just liked getting off.” I shrugged. “And then we had sex and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. No matter what I did or who tried to get with me I just couldn’t do it because they weren’t you.” Jean’s eyes widened for a second before his expression softened, his gaze turning back to me as he just seemed to examine my face in the dark room.

He stood from the bar stool and made his way around the island. I watched as he approached, grabbing onto my hips and swiftly lifting me so I sat on the counter. He moved between my legs, pulling me closer before he wrapped his arms tightly around my body. 

I sighed, knowing he just wanted to be close. I slowly took my arms and laced them around his neck, my hands finding their way into his hair to gently play with it. “You have no reason to be insecure.” I whispered as he stiffened under my touch, his hands gripping onto the back of my hoodie. “I’m not.” He mumbled. 

“Over some things, yes, yes you are.” I moved my hands down, pushing him back so he’d release the hug, his hands sat on my waist as he frowned. “Please don’t leave me.” His hands once again gripped onto my hoodie. 

I smiled softly, placing one of my hands onto his cheek. He instantly leaned into my touch and I could tell how much it relaxed him. “I’m not. I just want you to get the jealousy under control.” I sighed. “I don’t want you losing friends, especially Connie.” 

“Connie isn’t my friend. That’s not something friends do.” His grip on the fabric tightened even more. “It’s not even about being jealous. I can’t trust him now.” 

“Why can’t you trust him?” I raised an eyebrow. “Because he might try something with yo-“ I cut him off. “Has he ever tried anything before?” I asked as Jean’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well no bu-“ “No buts, if he has never tried anything before, and he’s respected the relationship, what makes you think he’ll try something now? If anything he’s less likely to try something now.” Jean looked away, his grip on the hoodie loosening as his hands slid to my back, pulling me even closer to him. “That doesn’t excuse the photo.” He mumbled. 

“You’re right, it doesn’t.” I nodded, using my hand to make him turn his head so he was looking at me again. “But like I said he more than likely DIDN’T see the severity of it. You guys need to talk about it or nothing is gonna be solved and you’ll lose someone that in the end I know you’re gonna miss.” 

He sighed, bringing one of his hands up to push his hair out of his face. “If I see him again right now I’ll wanna kill him.” 

I laughed, rolling my eyes. “You can stay with me for a few days to calm down but I want things fixed within a week cause after that I’m gonna make you go back home.” I offered. “You’ll see him at work don’t forget, and next episode you have to be pretty close to him. I suggest you think long and hard. I don’t want you messaging anyone about him either. This is our business, no one else’s. I’m gonna tell Marco to look after him so he’ll be fine.” My hands fell down to Jean’s chest as I began to play with the strings of his hoodie.

“Two weeks.” He stated but I quickly shook my head. “One.” I sternly insisted as he mumbled a ‘whatever’

He pulled me back into a hug and we just sat for a few minutes in each other’s embrace. I could tell he had calmed down a lot from earlier, his breathing was softer and he wasn’t so tense. The room was completely silent and still somewhat dark. The bottle of Hennessy still sitting on the counter along with my phone. 

He moved back, giving me a serious look. I gave him a questioning look before he spoke. “If you ever hang up the call without saying I love you ever again you are gonna be in a lot of trouble.” He sternly pointed at me as I just laughed. “It’s not my fault you irritated me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Right, I’m the irritating one. You’re the one who drops attitude for no reason.” He moved back, crossing his arms in a pouting manner. 

I rolled my eyes, grabbing onto the collar of his hoodie before pulling him back down. His hands fell to the counter as our lips swiftly connected. It felt like it’s been forever since we’ve kissed, I missed it. 

I felt his hands move back to my waist as mine made their way up, my fingers once again lacing into his soft hair, pushing his head closer to deepen the kiss. He pulled me closer against him, tilting my body back so he could bring one of his hands down to my thigh, bringing my legs up more so I’d wrap them tightly around his waist. 

He broke the kiss, his lips trailing down my neck as I tilted my head back, taking in his touch. In this moment the only thing on my mind was the man before me. I had forgotten about the argument, about Connie and I could tell he did too. 

I felt him bite down onto my neck, a soft moan leaving my lips as my legs tightened around him, wanting nothing but for him to just be close. 

He started leaving gentle butterfly kisses up my neck until he got to my jaw. He brought his forehead to mine as he stared into my eyes. “I promise I’ll fix this.” He whispered, leaning back in to place another sweet kiss to my lips before breaking apart once again. “But right now I just wanna be close to you.” He said softly. 

“Me too.” I smiled, bringing my hand up to cup his chin, pulling him back into another heated kiss.


	17. passion (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- there was originally no intention for this to be a nsfw chapter. i was going to skip right over it and go right back into the drama but due to chapter 138 (pls do not comment or spoil anything) i just wanted the fluff/smut cause my heart needs it lol. anyway this entire chapter is pretty much just sex so enjoy ;)

Jean’s arms snaked around me gently, pulling my body even closer, ours lips not disconnecting as they moved in sync. My arms locked behind his neck, holding him as close as possible, my legs doing the same. 

He broke the kiss, leaning back as he tried to catch his breath. “Hold on.” He whispered, moving out of my grip and over to the door, locking the deadbolt and the knob before turning back to me. His hands moved to the bottom of his hoodie as he pulled the fabric over his head, tossing it onto the couch. 

He was now left in a simple green t-shirt, his chain now showing around his neck. I smiled, taking in how simply beautiful he was without any effort. 

I watched as he came back around to the island, immediately placing himself back between my legs, his hands instantly moving to my thighs, lifting me up off the cold marble counter top. I wrapped my arms back around his neck as he tightly gripped onto my legs, holding me up as my legs locked around him. He smiled as his eyes examined my face in the pale moonlight. 

My heart skipped a beat as I watched him, butterflies erupting in my stomach as he spoke. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He whispered. 

I could feel my cheeks grow warm before I softly smiled, bringing one of my hands up from his neck, gently placing it upon his cheek. “You’ll never understand how much you mean to me.” I watched as his cheeks turned red but his eyes never averted their gaze. “Thank you. For-“ he paused, clearly having a hard time with saying his next words. “Thanks for talking to him and for letting me stay with you even though you know I don’t deserve it.” He laughed. 

“You’re right, you don’t but hey, I know you’d do the same for me.” I smirked as he rolled his eyes, his hand sliding up my thighs and too my ass as he pushed me forward so I was right against him. I leaned forward, connecting our lips once more into a sweet kiss. 

He began walking as he made his way down the hall and towards my room, kicking the door open before kicking it back shut. He turned around, pinning my body to the wooden barrier as his lips still moved with mine. 

I could feel him take my bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled back before moving his lips back down to my neck. The kisses started off sweet and gentle until he bit down, sucking on the flesh as a soft moan left my lips. 

I sighed as I laced my fingers through his hair, gripping tightly as he bit down on multiple spots of my neck, guaranteed to leave marks. Soon his lips were back on mine as he lifted my body off the door and turned around towards my bed, breaking the kiss as he tossed me onto the soft mattress. I sat up on my elbows, watching as he reached behind his neck, yanking the fabric of his t-shirt until it was over his head. He tossed it onto the floor before turning back to me, slowly crawling onto the bed and on top of me, bringing one of his hands to my chest to make me lay back down again. 

I smiled as my head hit the soft pillow. My hands moved to the waistline of his sweats, tugging the fabric. He smirked as I moved my hand up his abdomen, feeling every single crevice of his muscular body. My hand slid up until I reached his shoulder, my eyes averting their gaze back to his. His chain hung down, the cockiest smirk sitting on his handsome face as he watched me observe him. 

“Jean.” I whispered as he leaned down, his lips hovering above mine. “Yes, beautiful?” He said softly, placing the smallest kiss to my lips. “I love you.” I smiled as his expression softened. “I love you, too.” He leaned in, fully connecting our lips. 

I felt like I was gonna melt under his touch. It’d been a week since I’ve fully felt him and oh god did I miss it. I missed him. 

He brought one of his hands down to my thigh, forcing my legs further apart as he lowered his groin down, pressing himself firmly against me. I gasped into the kiss as he once again smirked. “What, baby?” He whispered as he dipped down into my neck, his cold chain touching my skin as he continued grinding his hips against me, my legs shaking ever so slightly at the contact. Quiet moans left my mouth as he moved his hips. His teeth once again sinking into my neck as he moved, his hand still on my thigh to keep my legs apart. 

I gripped onto his shoulders, my eyes squinting shut, almost not being able to take how good it felt. Even through the layers of clothes I could feel him and it was almost torture. Heat was pouring between my legs and I knew the flimsy fabric of my shorts wasn’t enough to conceal how turned on I was. 

He finally came back up from my neck, moving his body up so he sat on his knees. He brought his other hand to my thigh, spreading both my legs apart as he just stared down at me, biting his bottom lip as he moved his hands down my thighs unbearably slow before grinding his hips once more. 

His large hands finally reached the end as he slowly brought his thumbs up my covered entrance before his hands slid up even more, grabbing onto the edge of my hoodie. I arched my back to allow him more access as he slowly slid the fabric up my body. I sat up slightly so he could pull the hoodie completely over my head before tossing it onto the floor. 

I watched as he nodded, hinting for me to remove my bra. I reached up behind my back, unclipping the strap before letting it slide off my arms. I tossed the bra onto the building pile of clothes that sat beside the bed. Jean smirked once again, before leaning back down. “Good girl.” He whispered before taking one of my nipples into his mouth, bringing his hand up to the opposite one to twist the hardened bud between his fingers. “Oh my god.” I gasped, my back arching at the contact as my hands instantly reached up to grab onto his hair. 

My hips bucked underneath his touch, just wanting more friction as his mouth and hands continued to play with my chest. His opposite hand moved down my stomach until he reached my covered heat. I moaned as fingers rubbed gentle circles onto me, his tongue now flicking the bud. He smirked removing his mouth before moving up to look into my eyes. “Wow.” He laughed. “You’re so wet I can feel it through your shorts.” He whispered as he removed his fingers off of me. 

I’m not sure why, but I’ve never felt so nervous to be with him. We’ve had sex an uncountable amount of times but this time felt different. He was usually rough and quick to just remove our clothes but he was being so slow and gentle. His every touch felt so sensual and his tone was so seductive and after a week without any form of sexual contact, I knew this sex was about to feel so damn good. 

My hand slowly moved down, reaching for his covered erection but he was quick to grab my wrist, slowly pinning it above my head. I looked up at him with a questioning look as he just shook his head before leaning down to connect our lips. His hand slowly moved down my arm, his fingers gliding across my skin, down to my waist. Goosebumps grew across my skin as his warm hand caressed my body until he reached the waistline of my shorts. 

He broke the kiss, sitting back up before using his hands to bring my legs up, slowly closing them together as he grabbed onto my shorts, swiftly pulling them off my legs before discarding them onto the carpet. He once again grabbed onto my thighs, pulling them apart before he leaned back forward, his lips connecting with my neck before slowly moving down my body. Gentle kisses were placed between my breasts, my stomach, all the way down until he reached the thin lace underwear that covered my needy core. 

He placed a gentle kiss against my clit, my head falling back against the pillow as my cheeks grew hot. He continued with the soft kisses, my hands gripping onto the sheets as my hips moved up, just wanting more. He chuckled, using his hand to gently stop my hips. “Someone’s needy.” He smirked before he brought both of his hands up, grabbing onto the hem of the black lace. I thought he was going to pull them off until I heard a tearing noise, my head shooting up to see he had ripped the underwear completely in half, a huge cocky smirk plastered on his face. “Oops.” He shrugged, throwing the now ruined underwear into the pile. 

“Jean!” I gasped as he raised an eyebrow. “Whaaat?” He whined, frowning. 

“You cannot just rip my expensive underwear to remove it! I swear to- oh my fucking god.” I gasped as his entire mouth was now on my clit, his tongue moving in and out of my entrance and up my folds. I threw my body back against the mattress as my fingers instantly gripped tightly onto his hair, as his tongue worked its way around my pussy at an agonizingly slow pace. 

My hand tightened around his hair, tugging as I felt him push two fingers in. A loud moan escaped my lips as he brought his free hand up, spreading my legs further apart. “You’re so utterly perfect.” He whispered against me before connecting his mouth back to my clit, sucking and flicking his tongue as his fingers moved in and out slowly, his fingers curling every so slightly every time he was in. 

He eventually disconnected his mouth, his fingers still pacing in and out as he moved back up, his chain once again dangling in my face. I locked eyes with him, my face a burning red at how vulnerable I felt right now. His mouth glistened with my juices as he smirked before leaning down, connecting our lips, his tongue slipping into my mouth. His fingers continued moving in and out, his palm gently hitting my clit as he moved. I could taste myself on his tongue, turning me on even more. I knew the sheets were about to be a mess but I didn’t even care. 

I moaned into the kiss as his fingers sped up, the contact against my clit almost too much. “Jean.” I gasped as he curled his fingers even more. “Come on, princess. Cum for me.” He cockily smiled, gently kissing my jaw as my hands gripped onto his shoulder, my back arching as I had reached my first orgasm. 

He slowly pulled his fingers out, spreading them apart as strings of my cum hung between his digits. He smirked as he examined his fingers before his gaze turned to me below him. He brought his hand down to my mouth before he spoke. “Suck.” He commanded, my face heating up even more at his orders. I slowly reached my hands up as I wrapped my fingers around his palm, bringing his fingers into my mouth. 

I sucked on his digits, moving my eyes up to lock with his. His mouth hung open in pure amazement and I could tell how much this was turning him on. I moaned as he dipped his hips back down, grinding his covered dick against my drenched core, his sweats now a darker grey due to how wet I was. “Fuck, baby.” He moaned, pulling his fingers out, my saliva following as a string connected between my lips and his fingers. 

“Please.” I whimpered, my hand falling from his  
to reach down for his dick that his sweats weren’t hiding one bit. The outline was so evident and I knew he was aching to be touched.

“What do you want, pretty?” He brought his rough hands down to my chest, squeezing the soft flesh before running his thumbs over my nipples, the feeling going straight to my now sensitive core. “You.” I whined, completely submissive to his every move, something I’d never usually let him do but I decided to let him be as dominant as he could, knowing he was enjoying it and I wasn’t gonna lie, so was I. 

He raised an eyebrow, bringing his hands down to my waist as he gripped onto my hips. “What do you want me to do?” He didn’t break eye contact once as his hands moved from my waist and to his pants. He grabbed the waistline of his sweats, pulling them down and off his toned legs. My gaze immediately went down to his even more exposed dick, wanting nothing more than that last piece of clothing to disappear. 

My eyes moved back up his body, slowly taking in every single thing about him. He wasn’t extremely ripped but he still had an extremely noticeable six pack and a strong v-line that was almost hidden by the hem of his briefs. His tattoos were placed evenly against his chest and flowed out to his broad shoulders and slightly down his bicep before they stopped. He always told me he wanted more, but he has to wait until we finish the show due to character purposes. That stupid silver chain still sat upon his long neck, the mere thought of it hanging above my face made my legs weak. 

I couldn’t even begin to describe his face. How someone was so fucking attractive was beyond me and I don’t think I could thank his parents enough for making such a beautiful man. How I ever got so lucky for him to be mine amazed me everyday. 

His lips were so kissable and soft. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen in my life and their narrow shape made him even sexier. His jawline was heavenly, so chiseled and perfect and the facial hair was even more attractive. Connie always teased him about it but I always found it so damn suiting on him. It made him look so mature, something his personality often didn’t show. 

“I know I’m sexy and all but I asked you a question, beautiful.” He laughed. 

I blushed, my mouth closing, not realizing I had even been staring for so long. My head turned to the right as my eyes avoided their gaze with him, too nervous to even look at him. 

He reached his hand up, cupping my chin before forcefully moving my head back in his direction, our eyes locking as he brought his hand back down my body. “Look at me.” He seductively stated before moving his boxers down, his erection springing free from the barrier, my eyes instantly moving to his oh so perfect dick. I was extremely proud to say it was all mine. 

He had a perfect balance of length and thickness and it was so perfectly straight, one solid vein wrapping around all the way up to his pink tip that precum oozed from. He slowly brought one of his hands down, wrapping it around his throbbing erection as it twitched under his touch. He leaned back forward, his opposite arm being placed at the opposite side of my head as he hovered over me. My legs spread apart, wanting nothing for than for him to just slide in. 

“Now, I’m gonna ask again. What do you want me to do?” He smirked, his lips barely touching mine as he stared directly into my eyes, his hand jerking his dick slowly. I knew he had to be desperate for friction but I knew he was enjoying me begging even more. “I want you to fuck me.” I shyly stated, bringing my hands to the back of his head, attempting to push his lips to mine but he was stern to not move. “I love watching how desperate you are for me, and only me.” He whispered as he brought the tip of his dick to my entrance, slowly rubbing it up my folds, the shaft following as he began grinding his hips, my folds wrapping around his throbbing cock. 

Breathy moans fell from his lips as whines left mine, just wanting him to fully take me. “Please, Jean. I need you.” I begged, gripping onto his hair. 

He stopped the grinding, bringing the tip to my entrance before slowly pushing in, but only just a little bit before he pulled out again. 

I frowned as he smirked, leaning down to place a soft kiss to my lips. “All mine. Everything about this beautiful body of yours is mine.” He placed another kiss, pushing only the tip in once again as my legs shook. “Mine to hug. Mine to kiss. Mine to love.” He paused, slowly pushing himself clear in, a loud moan escaping my mouth as my head fell back. “Mine to fuck.” He groaned, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth as he brought his other arm up to the other side of my head, fully caging me in. 

“Jean. Oh my god.” I moaned as he very slowly brought himself out before gliding back in. His hands clenched into fists, the sheets bunching up under him as his eyes squinted shut, clearly feeling just as good as I did right now. “Fuck.” He cussed as he continued the agonizingly slow thrusts in and out. Every single inch moved in and out with ease, the way he stretched me was perfect and he so effortlessly reached the perfect spot within me, able to send me over the edge so easily every single time. 

He opened his eyes, his mouth hanging open as he grunted and moaned. My back was arched, my chest flesh against his as he hooked one of his arms under my waist, using his elbow to rest himself up. He brought his other arm up, grabbing one of mine off of his head, slowly pinning it above my head. His fingers laced with mine as he tightly held my smaller hand, his other gripping onto my waist as he hugged me close. My legs tightly locking around his waist, knowing he probably wasn’t gonna pull out tonight. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered, the most serious and loving look displayed upon his face, his eyes filled with nothing but love, not a hint of lust in sight as he just stared at me. His hips still rocking in and out at an even pace. 

“I love you so much more, cowboy.” I moaned, a soft smile making its way onto my face as he shook his head, laughing before bringing his lips down to connect with mine in one of our most passionate yet sloppy kisses yet. 

His grip tightened on my hand, mine doing the same, almost reassuring him I wasn’t going anywhere. His lips moved down to my neck, biting down once again. I knew at this point I’d be covered in hickeys but in the moment I didn’t really care. I was his and he was gonna make it known. 

His pace started speeding up as he went even deeper. “God, baby, you take me so well.” He moaned, his warm breath directly against my ear as chills were sent down my spine. “I’m all yours.” I moaned as he sped up even more. Our eyes locking and like the very first time we ever had sex, timed seemed to slow down. It was just us. I wasn’t used to someone looking at me with such love, such care. 

His mouth hung open again, his hair falling in his face, a complete mess from it’s usual neat state. I knew I couldn’t of looked much different, my hair probably tangled and my makeup more than likely smeared. 

I could feel the knot tighten as he continued slamming into that one specific spot that made my whole body weak. My small fingers gripped his hand even tighter, my other hand shoving the back of his head towards me so our lips could connect into an extremely sloppy kiss. 

My legs began violently shaking as I felt my walls tighten around his length, my legs locking around him even tighter as I moaned loudly into the kiss. 

He groaned into the kiss, and I felt him stop his thrusts, his dick twitching inside me as he released what I know he’d been holding back for a while. 

We broke apart as he fell limp on top of me, his breathing heavy. “Oh my god.” He whispered. 

“What, handsome?” I laughed, running my fingers through his hair. 

“I almost came the fucking second I went in.” He laughed, rolling off of me, his cum instantly dripping out onto the sheets as he pulled out. “I can go get the shower started if you change my sheets.” I smiled, turning my head to look at him as he heavily panted. “Babe, I need a second.” He smirked, grabbing onto my hand again, gently playing with my fingers. 

After a few minutes of catching our breath, we eventually got the sheets changed and made our way into the shower. The water not too hot, both of us still sweaty and heated from our previous actions. 

I smiled as he placed his hands on my waist, my arms sitting on his chest as we held each other under the water. “Jean.” I said his name, laying my head onto his bare chest. 

“Hm?” He hummed. 

“I want you to know that I may not seem scared to lose you, but I’m terrified. I don’t think you understand how much you mean to me.” I moved back, looking up into his beautiful eyes. The same ones I got lost in every time. “I have never wanted to be with someone so bad. I want nothing more than for you to be happy.” I said softly as he lazily smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. 

“And I am happy. Right here with you.” He pulled my waist closer to him. “And I promise I’m not going anywhere, trust me. I’ve wanted this since the second I met you. I will not be letting 14 year old me down.” He laughed. 

I rolled my eyes, laughing as well before I leaned back so I could look into his eyes once more. “And if something did ever happen, I’ll always be right here.” He smiled, bringing one of his hands up to my heart. “Or I could get one of those necklaces with my name on it.” He proudly smirked. 

I laughed, placing my smaller hand atop of his. “Thank you.” I paused, for a brief moment before continuing my statement. 

“Thank you for everything, Jean.”


	18. idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- couple notes. one, this chapter does contain spoilers for season 4 episode 8 and so will the next chapter so if you’re not caught up i suggest doing so before reading! also i started a one shot book containing multiple of (y/n)‘s hookups (i wrote connie’s first) but i’ll only have it on my wattpad which is also jeansmainb if y’all are interested! anyway, pls enjoy :)

A few days passed and it was now officially our first day back at work. Jean still hasn’t said a word to Connie or Marco but I could tell he was having a hard time not caving in. 

I sat at my vanity, caking foundation on my neck to hide the faded hickies that were still very visible from the other night. Jean laid on my bed playing a game on his phone as I got myself ready. “So when are you gonna admit you miss him, huh?” I raised an eyebrow glancing over at him as he glared at me. “When are you gonna stop asking me?” He snapped. 

“You gonna test me at 7am?” I raised an eyebrow as he huffed. “Maybe.” He mumbled, focused on his game. 

“I’ve been talking to Marco.” I stated, watching as he glanced over before quickly going back to his phone. “So what?” He mumbled again. 

“Connie misses you.” I stated as he grit his teeth. “I didn’t ask.” He snapped. 

“Babe, come on! When are you gonna stop being so damn stubborn? Huh?” I asked as he threw his phone down, turning to me. “What is there to miss, huh?” He asked as I raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know how about gaming with him? Going out with him? You don’t miss sending him the stupid tik toks that make you laugh? You don’t miss your gym buddy?” I raised an eyebrow as Jean crossed his arms, his eyes averting away from mine. “No.” He pout. “Now stop.” He mumbled. 

“Fine.” I turned back to my mirror. “But no more cuddling until you admit it.” I taunted and I could practically feel his eyes burning into me before he spoke. “The fuck did you just say?” He asked as I slowly turned my head to face him. “You heard me.” I smirked as he slowly leaned forward. “I’m gonna give you two seconds to run before I tickle the life out of you.” He glared. 

“You won’t-“ I was cut off as he jumped from the bed, my body instantly standing from the vanity chair as I ran towards my door, swinging it open before I ran as fast as I could out of the room and down the hall, Jean’s loud footsteps close behind but I didn’t dare look back. 

I ran into the kitchen, running around the island before moving into the living room. Jean trailed behind me even closer before we both split up to opposite sides of the couch. I faced the back as he stood in front of the coffee table, his arms out, ready to take off at any second. 

I stepped to the left, Jean following as we both stared at each other. “Admit you miss him!” I yelled as he grit his teeth. “I do not!” He yelled back, following as I moved to the right. “Then no cuddles I guess.” I shrugged as Jean quickly moved forward, jumping completely over the couch. I went to start down the hall but before I got too far he yanked the back of my shirt as I tripped over my foot. Jean was quick to turn our bodies as we both fell to the ground, my fall cushioned by his torso as he coughed for air. 

“Guys. It’s 7 in the morning. What are you doing?”

We both looked up to see Sasha standing in her bedroom doorway, rubbing her eyes as we had clearly just woken her up. Niccolo appeared a few seconds later, standing behind her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Jean is being stubborn.” I groaned as he forcefully shoved my body off of him and onto the floor. “You’re being annoying.” He pout, as we both stood up. 

“I’ll go start breakfast.” Niccolo awkwardly laughed as he kissed Sasha’s temple before making his way down the hall. “I’m gonna go help him.” Jean glared at me before placing a forceful kiss to my forehead. “How romantic.” I laughed as he flipped me off before turning the corner into the kitchen. 

I turned to Sasha who yawned before stretching her arms. “He still won’t admit it?” She asked as I nodded. “Nope. I know he does though.” I shrugged. “I watched him almost accidentally text him some stupid joke last night.” I frowned. “But of course he’s gonna act like a brat. I know he’s gonna wait til last second if anything just cause he wants to stay with me the full week.” I laughed. “But what he doesn’t know is that if he confesses sooner I’ll let him stay an extra week.” I shrugged as Sasha laughed, rolling her eyes. “Why does he even like staying here so much?” She asked.

I gave her a ‘really’ look before answering. “Have you not noticed how clingy he is?” I laughed. “Not that I mind.” I shrugged as Sasha nodded, yawning once again. “Niccolo is like that too.” She smiled. 

“No! Jean you can’t mix those together yet!” Niccolo shouted as Sasha and I both turned. I sighed to myself. “I’m gonna go supervise them.” I laughed before turning to walk down the hall. 

Eventually we all ate and finished getting ready before we made our way to the studio for the first time in what felt like forever. Jean and I got out of my car as he grabbed my bags before slamming the car door shut. “You do realize you have to see him today, right?” I asked as he frowned. “I love you but if you don’t stop bringing him up we’re gonna physically fight in this parking lot.” He glared as I nudged his arm. “Stop being so cranky today.” I said softly before he sighed. “It’s just not helping.” He mumbled as we opened the glass doors, making our way in. The air conditioning hitting us as we stepped into the larger building. 

“Can you help me put my uniform on?” Jean asked, handing me my bags. I shook my head before answering. “Nope.” 

Jean frowned once again. “Why not?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Because I’m not the one who usually does it.”  
I shrugged before turning around, beginning my walk to my dressing room. “Babe, come on, please.” Jean asked, walking behind me. “Jean, I said no.” I stated as I kept walking. “Can I at least have a kiss?” He grabbed ahold of my arm, turning my body around. I sighed , grabbing his cheeks before pulling him down into a sweet kiss. “Happy?” I teased as he smiled, leaning down to kiss my lips once more. 

“Alright Jean, quit flirting with your girlfriend. We start in 45 minutes so be ready.” Levi sternly stated as he made his way passed the two of us before motioning for the two kids who sat, talking to Zeke. “Falco, Gabi, let’s go.” He ordered as the two followed him out of the room. 

Jean and I separated to our dressing rooms. I made my way down the long hallway, a smile forming on my face as I saw Connie and Marco making their way through. “Hey guys!” I waved only to receive a glare from Connie as he aggressively nudged passed me. 

I looked over at Marco who pointed to his neck before he kept walking, clearly not wanting to say anything to upset Connie. 

“Geez, him and Jean both seem to be on their periods today.” I mumbled, turning to make my way into my dressing room. I slammed the door shut, throwing my bags onto the couch before going over to the mirror, looking at my reflection and suddenly the reason Marco pointed at his neck became obvious. I had totally forgotten to watch my neck, not realizing the foundation had rubbed off. “God, I wish Jean wasn’t so nosy.” I groaned, knowing if he never found that stupid photo neither of them would be acting like toddlers right now. 

I heard a knock on my door before announcing for whoever it was to come in. “Hello my love.” Sasha smiled, making her way in, already in uniform. I frowned, hating everything about the episode we were filming today. “If only Floch took the bullet.” I sighed as Sasha laughed. “Please you act like I’m actually dying.” She rolled her eyes before walking over to the rack that held my uniform, grabbing the hanger as I began to strip. “Also you realize you have multiple bite marks from your feral boyfriend right?” Sasha pointed at my neck as I raised an eyebrow. “Please never call him that again.”  
I laughed before pulling the black body suit up my legs. 

Sasha finished helping me tie my straps before helping me cover the hickies on my neck, the collar of the shirt covering most of them which I was thankful for. We eventually finished up and made our way back out to set to see Eren, Armin, and Mikasa standing together by the large fake zeppelin that sat atop one of our many green screens. “I cannot wait to kick you again.” Levi laughed, punching Eren’s arm in a playful manner. “I can’t wait to see you kick him again.” I teased as I made my way over, Sasha completely disappearing from my side. 

“Better watch out. Jean might lose his dick if he sees you socializing with me.” Eren laughed. 

“He’ll just have to get over himself I suppose.” I joked. 

“Oh will I now?” 

I turned to see Jean making his way over, his arms crossed. “You’re kind of asking to be tickled at this point.” He reached for my sides but I ducked shoving passed Armin and Levi before running out of the room, knowing goddamn well Jean was close behind. “Here we go again.” I heard Levi groan as Jean sprinted after me. 

I turned a corner, expecting to go even further but instead I collided with hard metal gear and a body as we both forcefully plummeted to the ground, my body landing directly on top as whoever it was held my waist. 

I opened my eyes to see the last person I’d want this to be right now. Especially hearing Jean’s irritated laugh. “Al-fucking-right, that’s it Springer.” Jean started marching his way over but I quickly stood up, getting in front of him as I placed my hand on his chest. “Stop it right now. It was an accident.” I growled as he grit his teeth, glaring down at me before back over at Connie who now stood up, an irritated look on his face. “Fuck off, Kirstein.” Connie said in a mocking tone as he said Jean’s last name, once again shoving himself passed us as he made his way towards the filming area. 

I looked back up at Jean, frowning. “You’re pissing me off.” I removed my hands off his chest, crossing my arms. “You’re pissing me off.” Jean mocked, crossing his arms. 

I rolled my eyes, shoving passed him before I felt him grab ahold of my arm. “Stop it, I’m just messing with you.” He sighed as I jerked my arm away. “Well I’m not.” I mumbled, making my way back out to our work area. 

“We start in 10 minutes!” Erwin shouted, waving the script in the air to get everyone’s attention as Mikasa and Eren got into their positions. 

“I’m sorry.” Jean mumbled as he stood next to me, reaching for my hand. “You just need to relax.” I sighed, picking up his larger hand, lacing our fingers together. 

A couple hours passed and eventually it was time for our scene. Connie and Jean both stood tense by each other as Erwin explained how it would go down. Neither of the boys said a word but I could tell they both had a lot to say. 

“Connie, Sasha, and (y/n), get into the ship.” One of our managers instructed as we nodded, following orders before he shouted for Jean to be pulled up. 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Connie sighed as we got into positions. “It’s okay.” I smiled. 

“I’m just nervous cause I know he’s still pissed and at any second might just decide to punch me.” He laughed. 

“Jean misses you, trust me. I can tell.” I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder. “You know how he is though.” I laughed. 

“Dude I’m starving.” Sasha groaned, kneeling next to the door. “I wish they would’ve let us take a break before we got started.”

“We were just on break for two hours.” I raised an eyebrow. “And you just ate.” 

“Okay? I’m hungry.” She shrugged as Connie laughed. “Aren’t you supposed to be over there.” Connie pointed behind his shoulder where Floch stood as I rolled my eyes, using Connie and Sasha’s shoulders to help me stand. “Unfortunately.” I mumbled before making my way over. 

I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms as I awaited our turn to start. “So what’s going on with Jean and Connie?” Floch raised an eyebrow as I narrowed my eyes before shaking my head. “Not you thinking it’s any of your goddamn business.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” He shrugged. “Just wondering considering you also seem pretty irritated about something.” He nonchalantly stated, playing with the prop gun. 

“Floch when I say I cannot do this with you today, I mean it, so just get into your spot and shut the fuck up.” I sighed. 

It was eventually time to start. Jean grabbed onto Sasha’s hand as she pulled him up, the second Connie and Jean were next to each other the tension rose. 

They managed to get their lines down completely perfect the first try and I knew it’s cause for once they weren’t goofing off together which in a way saddened me. Their lines lead into Floch‘s little victory speech as the others cheered. 

I leaned off the wall, nudging passed Floch. “A win, huh?” I mumbled, making my way over to  
Connie, holding my hand out to help him stand up. 

Jean said his line as Connie released my hand, turning around to look at him and Sasha. This is the part I’d been nervous for, not knowing how Jean will react to Connie hugging him. 

I was surprised when he took it well. Connie’s arms latched around the two before he spoke. “Anyways, I’m just glad we survived again.” He paused. “It’s not fair to the others, but you guys are special... to me.” “CUT!” The clapperboard smacked, making me jump. “Connie you’re not supposed to cry yet.” Our manager sighed as Connie brought a hand up to wipe his face. “I know, sorry.” He mumbled standing back up and turning back towards my direction. “Are you okay?” I mouthed, reaching a hand up to wipe his cheek. “Yeah.” He laughed. “I guess I got too into character.” He softly smiled before we once again did the scene which was supposed to end after he said ‘to me’ but after a few seconds of silence Jean spoke. “That hurts, idiot. Don’t hug us wearing hard-ass gear.” He groaned. 

Connie raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me, Jean?! You’re the idiot for always fussing over your tiny-ass beard!” 

“Huh?” Jean quirked an eyebrow, glaring at Connie before Sasha cut in. “That’s right! Why grow a beard if you can’t eat it?” She teased as Jean expression turned even more confused. “Huh?!” 

“Say, are we eating soon?” Sasha asked. Jean averted his gaze. “Not til we reach the island.” He mumbled before Sasha spoke again. “What a useless leader you are.”

“Cut!” Our manager yelled once again. “We’re keeping that in.” He laughed, placing a hand on Jean’s shoulder. “That was some good improv.” He praised as Jean shrugged his arm off, mumbling a thanks before turning back to Connie giving him a look I couldn’t exactly read. “(Y/n) thinks my beard is sexy sooo.” He shrugged before standing up as Connie frowned. “Are you trying to prove some sort of point?” Connie snapped. “I mean it’s bad enough you colored her entire neck red for everyone to see.”

Jean quirked an eyebrow as Sasha hesitantly grabbed Connie’s arm, keeping him back. I did the same with Jean as the two argued. “Gotta mark what’s mine. You wouldn’t get that though, would you?” Jean smirked.

“Let’s remember who pulled her first though.” Connie glared as Sasha’s jaw dropped. I felt Jean go to lunge forward but I quickly kicked the back of his knee making him tumble to the ground, my hand still wrapped firmly around his arm. “I’m not some sort of fucking object for you two toddlers to argue over. Now let’s act our fucking age and do our job.” I forcefully let go of Jean’s arm, tossing him to the ground. People whispered behind us but I ignored it, knowing they weren’t important in the first place. 

Eventually we took another break while Gabi and Falco did their scene and I knew after that we’d probably finish filming for the day considering we were already decently ahead of where we needed to be. 

Sasha helped Gabi get ahold of the gun while Colt got Falco into position. “I don’t know if I can do this.” Gabi looked nervous as she spoke, clearly not excited to fake murder two people. “Hey, you’ve got this. Besides, we’re still here.” Sasha reassured as Gabi took a deep breath. 

Part of me felt bad, knowing the poor child was gonna get backlash despite it being just a show. Gabi was actually such a sweet kid and her and Falco were the two that made the studio such a fun work place in general. 

“Colt!” I shouted, making my way over. “Fix his collar.” I laughed, kneeling down in front of Falco to adjust his shirt. “Geez, your brother isn’t much help.” I teased as Colt rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. He only sits still for you cause you’re a girl.” He laughed, swinging his arm over his younger brothers shoulders before digging his knuckles into his head. Falco turned red as he squirmed in his arms. “Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.” He frowned as Colt released him. 

“Stop.” I laughed, smacking Colt’s arm. “The girl he likes is right over there.” I motioned to Gabi as Falco turned even more red. “N-no it’s not like that.” He frowned. 

“I said the same thing.” I mumbled under my breath before looking over at Jean who had already changed back into his casual clothing, sitting on one of the chairs as he waited for us to finish up for the day. 

I sighed, going back over to Jean who placed his phone down, smiling as I approached. “Wanna help me take this off?” I motioned to my suit as he shook his head. “Nope.” He stated quickly. “Why not?” I raised an eyebrow before he smirked. “Cause I’m not the one who usually does it.” He mocked. 

I rolled my eyes, going to turn away when he grabbed ahold of my waist, pulling me down onto his lap. “I’m messing.” He laughed, kissing my cheek. “I don’t want too cause I’ll end up wanting to bend you over the vanity again.” He whispered into my ear as my face flushed red. “When we get home.” I sternly whispered back as his face lit up. “Really?!” He asked excitedly as I rolled my eyes. “If you go the rest of the evening without being a smart ass, sure.” I shrugged as he squeezed my waist, pulling me closer. “You love me.” He teased kissing my cheek again. 

After another couple hours we finished the scene and it was time to leave. I grabbed my bags from the dressing room, throwing them over my shoulder before grabbing my phone. I wore another one of Jean’s hoodies that I stole from his dressing room earlier, taking in his beautiful scent that I will forever love. If only he wasn’t acting like such an idiot right now. “Why can’t they just kiss and make up?” I groaned to myself, locking the dressing room door and turning off the light. 

I heard foot steps and what sounded like running before I saw Sasha turn the corner, a relieved look on her face as she saw me. “Connie and Jean are arguing right now and they won’t stop.” She breathed out and I rolled my eyes. “I swear to fucking god I’m gonna kick them both in their dicks if they don’t stop.”

“Well you might have too cause even Marco can’t get them apart.” She sighed before we both made our way down the hall and through the studio only to go outside to see Jean and Connie screaming at one another outside the entrance. 

“Well she’s my girlfriend!” Jean shouted as Connie shoved his chest. “Yeah because of me! Are you forgetting who made your bitch ass go dance with her?!” He yelled back as Jean shoved him. “I would’ve done it on my own you bald idiot! I didn’t need you!” Jean snapped as Connie rolled his eyes. “Yeah right! You’ve been a pussy for years about her! I’M the one who encouraged you to confess! Without me you guys wouldn’t be anything!” Connie yelled before pointing to his head. “And I’m not bald anymore you stupid horse face having dumb ass!” Connie once again pushed Jean. 

Marco was already making his way to his car, clearly had given up on trying to get them apart. I motioned to Sasha, telling her she was good to go, knowing I’d be able to handle this. “So we’re passed the wanting to murder each other stage and on the arguing like kids one.” I mumbled to myself as I approached Jean. “Come on.” I groaned, pulling his arm to turn him around which he did but Connie wasn’t letting me just take him away and Jean wasn’t done with his words either. 

“I know damn well you of all people aren’t calling ME a dumb ass!” Jean shouted as they walked behind me, arguing. 

“You are being a dumb ass! You sit and act like I fucking want her!” Connie defended before Jean replied. “Do you not? Because you’d be a fucking idiot not too! Look at her!” Jean growled as I rolled my eyes to myself. 

“Okay maybe a little.” Connie stated. “But I like being free so I’m not worried about it!” 

I turned to look at them as we approached my car but they still didn’t stop. Jean grabbed ahold of the small amount of hair on Connie’s head as Connie reached up and grabbed ahold of Jean’s. “You stupid little idiot.” Jean growled. “This is why you can’t be trusted.”

“Someone’s insecure.” Connie snapped as he pushed Jean against my car, Connie falling with him as Jean held his hair. 

I counted to three before placing my fingers in my mouth, letting out a rather loud whistle before yelling. “That’s enough you fucking morons!” I growled as they both turned to me, halting their fighting. “Both of you get in my car, right now.” I ordered, pointing to the door as the they simultaneously crossed their arms, giving me a challenging look. “What are you gonna do if we don’t?” Jean taunted as Connie nodded. “Yeah. What’re you gonna do?” 

I raised an eyebrow, throwing my bags into the passenger seat before turning back to the males who held the same position. I pointed to Jean. “No sex for two weeks.” I stated before pointing to Connie. “I’ll personally have Marco remove every gaming console from your apartment for two weeks.” 

I watched as their eyes widened before they both frantically reached for the door handle. “Go to the other side.” Jean growled as he tried pushing Connie. “No, you.” Connie snapped back. 

I rolled my eyes for the millionth time today before grabbing ahold of Jean’s ear, pulling him back as he winced in pain. I walked him around to the opposite side of the car as they both got in, crossing their arms as they faced the windows, not looking at each other once. 

I looked into the rear view mirror at the two as I got into the car before turning around to face them as they both glared at me. “Now. We’re all gonna have a nice little chat cause I’m not gonna deal with you two piss babies argue like children for the next goddamn week, got it?”  
I raised an eyebrow as they looked at each  
other for a moment before turning their gazes back to me. “Connie started it.” Jean mumbled as Connie looked over at him. “I did not!” 

“I don’t give a fuck who started what.” I snapped. “Now, sit there and be quiet until I say.” I growled before Connie spoke. “Can we stop and get ice cream?” He asked as Jean’s eyes lit up. “Please, babe.” 

I pinched the bridge of my nose, before turning around. “If it makes you two children happy then whatever.” I groaned, putting my keys into the ignition. 

“Yes!” The two boys said in unison before high-fiving each other. 

“Thought you were mad at each other?”  
I teased, backing up the car. 

They froze before crossing their arms again, scooting back to the windows. “We are.” Jean pout, the smallest smile appearing on his face. 

“Yeah fuck him.” Connie snapped but I could tell they were both doing everything in their power not to start laughing at each other as they stared out the windows dramatically. 

I shook my head before smiling, my gaze falling back to the road. “I hate you guys so much.” I laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> all characters and aot belong to hajime isayama


End file.
